


Life and Love After the Reaper War

by JarrisShepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Post-Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 85,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarrisShepard/pseuds/JarrisShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Admiral Hackett's life during the rebuild of the galaxy after Shepard destroys the Reapers.  Hackett finds that after the losses of the war he wants something more than a Fleet Admiral’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my disclaimer…Bioware owns pretty much everything that one can recognize within. The things (mostly characters) that are not immediately recognizable as part of Mass Effect came from my twisted little mind.  
> Reviews are always better than chocolate please leave some!  
> So that’s it and on to the story.

 Little dirty hands, held up in search of comfort.  Little cold feet, in need of socks and shoes that fit.  Rumbling little tummies that needed to be fed.  For so long, that was all that Leah Adaline Truscett knew, that and fear for the tiny owners of all those little hands and feet and tummies.  She had fought her own war against the Reaper hordes while the soldiers tried to defeat them.  She had tried to hide from them, the precious cargo left in her care on that horrible, fateful day of the invasion.  The day that Earth fell.  The war was over, the Reapers defeated, but Leah was unaware of all that was going on in the skies above.  All she knew was the blankness of unconsciousness for days after the crucible fired.  Once she awoke, in a makeshift hospital, all she knew were the images in her memory of tiny hands that were slack in death, and blue blood spattering the sunken face of a young teen, and the sounds of children’s screams.  
  She heard the doctors around her speaking of catatonia, she disagreed with their prognosis, but didn’t care enough to correct them.  Finally, the fleets made contact and she was shipped up to a medical suite with experts who might help her.  She couldn’t care what they did or where she was though.  She didn’t even know any of the kids had survived that last wretched day.  She didn’t know that the older children were telling the Alliance soldiers and doctors just what it was she’d done for them the last year during the war.  They’d told of her bravery and her sacrifice and her care and determination to see as many of them survive as she possibly could.  
  It was the testament from her traumatized dependants that reached the desks of officers higher and higher up the chain of command until the reports reached the desk of Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett.    
  The report sat for days while he was enmeshed in trying to hold the people together enough to get the social infrastructure of Earth up and running again.  They needed a lot of things in those first weeks after the fall of the Reapers, not the least important of which were food supplies and safe housing for the innumerable refugees and displaced peoples of a destroyed world.  A search for more survivors was another of the priorities, and then there was his interest in the recovery of the hero of the war.  She’d been fairly badly damaged when the crucible fired and the tower she was in destroyed.  He was presiding over ceremonies for lost soldiers and working to help keep what was left of the galaxy stable.  That mostly meant exhausting days closeted with the council, since the human councilor had yet to be replaced, and there was confusion as to who would fit the bill for the next counselor from Earth.  
  Some wanted him to take the position, but he knew where his talents lie, and the council chamber was not that place.  He was a soldier first, a leader of soldiers.  He was a tactician not a politician.  And when he was alone, with no need to hold up appearances, he was a tired man.  Those moments of hidden truth were few and very far between, but they were there.  Mostly he was just a very busy man.  Finally, it was the doctor assigned to his flagship, the SSV Orizaba, that brought the report to his attention.  He was sitting in his office working on yet another tangle left from the Reapers, trying to untangle it, when there was a signal at his door.  
  The Admiral let out a frustrated sigh and ran his palms over his face, wondering why his aide hadn’t paged him or simply sent the person away.  Then he noticed the time and realized Lieutenant Perkins had long since gone off-shift.  She’d probably come in to tell him that when she brought the cold cup of coffee at his elbow, and he’d been too engrossed to notice.  He sighed again and called for the visitor to enter.  “Doctor Gable,” he greeted.  His voice, normally full of gravel and infinitely calm, sounded like he’d been gargling glass after he’d had to shout down some panicked civilians earlier in the day.  
  “Admiral, I see you’re ignoring the suggestion I made.”  The other man was joking and Hackett knew it.  He was also aware that there was a reprimand in the jest.  
  “Not ignoring, Doctor, there’s just too much at stake to stop for too long.  We are making progress, but it will be months before we can start thinking about sending out that fleet to check on and repair the relays.  I rest when I can.”  He waved the other man into a seat, which Gable accepted.  “What can I do for you, John?”  They were friends after all, and though the doctor was about ten years his junior in age, they had been working together for much longer than that.  
  “I know how busy you are, but have you received the reports from the Fort Worth base?”  
  Hackett was confused, “Probably, I receive reports daily from all of the field hospitals and bases around the globe.  Which one are you referring to specifically?”  
  “They found a woman with a group of nine children in her care.  She’s not in good shape, the older kids say she was trying to protect them from a group of husks before the end.  She was badly hurt and has been mostly comatose for weeks.  She needs specialized treatment, I’d like to bring her here.  She is as much a hero as the men and women who were trained for this war.”  
  Hackett was intrigued now.  “I won’t find the report fast enough in that pile, tell me about it.”  
  “We don’t know everything, just what the older kid said, and that one was barely into his teens.  He didn’t know where she came from, or is scared to tell us.  They all call her Miss Leah.  Seems she took them in while fleeing the onslaught.  She already had a group of children with her ranging in age from about a year to nearly fifteen.  Apparently at one point the group was close to that many members.  The oldest survivor, boy name of Lucas, he’s thirteen, said that they had an older couple of teens with them for a short while, but they went out to find food and medical supplies one night and never came back.  All they could really tell us was that she kept them safe, and alive.”  He shook his head.  Hackett waited for him to continue.    
  “I want to take over her care, Steven.  She deserves a medal, and the people need stories like hers.  A civilian, with no known training, giving her all for those who were more helpless than she was.  Lucas told the field docs that she’d hidden his group in a vault when the husks came in, and the team who found her reported that it looked like she was trying to hide the last few kids when the husks caught up with her, a Drell boy, a Turian girl and human boy, he was just a toddler.  Those were three of the six kids that didn’t make it.   The fourth was an infant.  In fact, Lucas said that the night Leela and Jas disappeared was the night that the baby died.  Apparently, she kept them moving, every other week they’d find some new place to hide for a while.”  
  “I’ll find the report, but bring her up.  You’re right she deserves the best care.”  Hackett wondered if she really had no training as a soldier, but it was an idle curiosity.  “I’ll want to meet her when you think she’s ready for it.”  
  The younger man shook his head, “I don’t know how soon that will be.  Latest diagnosis is catatonia.  She takes nutrients through an IV, doesn’t speak, stares at the walls according to her current physician.”  
  “That’s why you want this, it’s your secondary specialty, isn’t it.  Battle trauma and PTSD.  Sounds like you’re going to be busier than I am.”  Hackett gave him a grim smile.  
  “That it is, and I think I can help her.  She needs someone to take care of her now.  The search for the parents or relatives of all those kids is on, she’s done her job and it’s time she had the help she needed all along.”  Hackett nodded and dismissed the doctor.  
  “If you need anything, John, say the word.  You’re right, she went above and beyond, and we don’t know the whole story.”  
  So it was that Leah was loaded onto a shuttle, and moved from the makeshift hospital in an old, but mostly intact, warehouse to a private room in the Orizaba’s medical bay.  Nothing really changed, from her perspective. New people poked and prodded and took blood and tried to get her to talk to them.  She just closed her eyes at the questions and ignored them.  It didn’t matter whether her eyes were open or shut, the vivid images of those destroyed little bodies were always in her mind.  
  She didn’t know how long she’d been in this new place when one of the doctors noticed her silent tears.  He dried them gently and she focused on his face for the first time.  He was a little older than she, maybe ten years.  He had that look of all Alliance personnel.  He was tall and lean and muscled, but his face was kind and he spoke in a clear tone of voice that was a little mid-range for a man but at the lower end.  He smiled at her when he noticed her studying him.  “It’s all right now.  You’re safe.  We’ll take good care of you, Leah.  You come back to us though.  We need people like you with us while we rebuild the Galaxy.”  She found the strength to give a slight nod, and though it was barely a movement it was enough.  “Rest now.”  He finally said and she did.  
  John Gable was surprised when she’d nodded, but took it as a good sign.  She was coming back to them a bit, and it was a promising start.  He made his way to the Admiral’s office once again.  The Aide on duty paged Hackett and then asked him to wait a moment.  He took a seat to ease the ache in his feet.  Shortly, Admiral Hackett himself appeared escorting Commander Shepard, out of her braces and headed down to London to join the cleanup teams.  “Just remember to take it easy, Commander.  You aren’t fully healed yet.”  
  “Of course, sir.”  She turned and sighted him.  “And thanks again Doctor.  I’ll see you in a week for my next check up.”  
  “No thanks necessary, Commander.”  He returned her salute and she was off.  “A moment, Steven?”  
  “Sure, I’m not scheduled for any meetings for another hour.”  Hackett turned back to his office, and Gable followed.  “So, how’s your new patient doing?  Sorry I haven’t checked in on that recently.  Busy, and I felt that you needed time to asses her and then you’d let me know.”  
  “Well, she’s not catatonic.  Not totally.  She’s traumatized certainly, and its going to take time, but she finally responded to me today.  Nothing extraordinary, but it was a response.”  He sighed.  
  “That’s good.  I’ll try to make time to come down and introduce myself and offer support that is non-medical soon.  I assume that you’ll want someone outside the medbay to interact with her.”  
  Gable was surprised, not by Hackett’s correct assumption, but that he was volunteering himself for the job.  “I was going to suggest an outside presence, yes, but aren’t you busy enough?”  
  “Very much so, but I think, it’ll be good for me to be involved with an individual’s case.  All I see is the bigger picture lately.  What I do helps thousands, even millions of peoples, however I don’t see all of their express problems or the difference we‘re making.  I feel like I’m losing sight of the ultimate goal.  Doesn’t really feel like I’m helping sometimes.  I think I need the one on one experience to make my job more enjoyable again.”  
  “You need a break for certain, and I’m not going to object to you visiting Leah if you want to be more hands on.  All she needs at this point is someone to be there.  A presence.  Talk to her, she likely won’t respond, but she can hear well enough.  She needs to know that she’s not alone any longer, that people care.  I thought about bringing some of the surviving kids to see her, but I don’t know that it would help her.  I do know that seeing her in this state would not help them.”  
  “Makes sense.  I’ll try to stop in this evening after my last meeting.”  Hackett couldn’t promise anything because there was always the possibility that a crisis would arise.  
  “Good.  I’ll let the staff know that you’ll be making random visits with her as your schedule allows.”  Hackett nodded and Gable excused himself.  
  
  The Admiral did make it down to see their patient that evening and was surprised at the spark of recognition he had when he saw her.  Gable was still around and Hackett sought him out after introducing himself to Leah and talking to her for a short while.  He left her with a promise to return soon.  
  “John.”  He said it loudly enough that Gable heard him and turned from his duties to answer.  
  “You’ve seen her?”  
  “Yes, and I’m certain I’ve seen her before.  I don’t know her, but I remember her with a group of school kids that were on a trip to Alliance Headquarters in Vancouver before the war.  They were from a private school for diplomat’s and soldier’s children.  I don’t remember which, but I was visiting Anderson and Shepard when they came through.”  
  “Vancouver?  That’s a hell of a long way to go with a dozen or more small children, to end up where they were found.”  He shook his head in admiration.  “Well, it’s not much, but we might be able to search what records are still intact from schools around Vancouver.  Maybe we can find her.  You’ve got a hell of a memory, Sir.”  Gable sounded guarded but hopeful.  
  Hackett shrugged off the comment.  “Just a knack for faces after so long in the Alliance.  I’m going to sit with her a while longer, but I wanted to let you know.  I’ll get someone started sifting through school records tomorrow.  Maybe Shepard’s friend, Miss Goto, she’s done excellent work with things like this in the past.”  He made his exit then and returned to Leah’s room.  He spent a long while in there talking to her of that day he’d seen her with the kids.    
  Leah watched this man that she knew of, but never expected to meet.  Sitting at her bedside and talking to her as though they were acquainted.  He was right, he’d been in another Admiral’s office when their tour had arrived to meet the other man.  He’d not stayed long, though, and she was a little startled that he remembered her.  Then she realized that she’d not thought of the kids the whole while he was talking, and felt guilty for it and the tears had begun again.  
  Hackett was startled by her tears, and wondered if he’d said something wrong, but he stayed and put a gentle hand over the fist clenched tightly at her side.  “It’s all right.  I’m sorry, I’ve said too much maybe.”  She didn’t respond to him, but he stayed there until she seemed to drift off into sleep.  “I’ll be back.”  He said even though she couldn’t hear him.


	2. Chapter 2

  Several weeks went by with Hackett trying to visit as often as he could.  He talked to a few others and they visited her as well.  Even Shepard stopped in during a tour of the fleet to see the silent woman.  Hackett and Gable began to gently encourage her to come out of her depression.  Nothing worked, until one night, late in the cycle.  Hackett had started to habitually make his way down here to see her when he had a few moments free between meetings, or for longer periods when he couldn’t sleep.  Most of the time he just talked about his day, or whatever was keeping him up.  He found it helped him work through the stress of it all just to talk about it.  
  On this night he had been going too long, and was so tired he found it hard to unwind enough to sleep easily.  He was sitting at her bedside talking about the refugees and the progress they’d been making finding acceptable housing for all of them.  When a thought struck him, “you know, Lucas has asked about you often.  I check in on him with the foster family caring for him planetside.”  He started when her hand clenched on his and she drew in a sharp breath.  “What?  Is something wrong?  Are you in pain?”  He knew not to make too big a deal of her reaching out to him.  She’d never initiated contact with anyone that he was aware of.  He did cover her hand with his other.  “What is it?”  
  “Lucas is alive?”  Her question startled him further.  The shock on her face worried him.  He didn’t take note of the soft, soothing tones in her dulcet voice until much later.  
  “Yes, has no one told you about the children?”  She slowly shook her head no.  “He’s alive, he’s fine, along with eight others.  You thought they were all killed didn’t you?”  This time she nodded.  “My God, how stupid we’ve all been.  How could you have known?  You were unconscious until after you’d been found.  I’m very sorry for this oversight, Leah.”  He was kicking himself and cursing the rest of them for not thinking of this being a cause for her depression sooner.  “I’ll contact the foster family tomorrow.  We’ll get him up to see you as soon as we can.”  It was at that moment that Gable came rushing in.  
  “Admiral, what’s going on?  The nurses say that Leah’s heart rate spiked--”  His tirade trailed away at the sight of Leah, now curled in around the admiral’s hand on her own holding desperately to him and sobbing into her pillow.  Hackett was stroking her hair tenderly to soothe her.  
  “She didn’t know any of the kids survived, John.  She’s been despairing thinking that she’d lost them all. That would be enough to break anyone.”  She hadn’t said as much, but he knew that look of relief on someone’s face.  Just as he knew that her breakdown now was anything but sorrow.  He’d seen that same relief in a mirror after they’d found Shepard alive in the rubble on the citadel two months ago.  
  Gable looked stricken.  He came into the room and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  “I’m sorry, I should have asked.”   
  Hackett caught his eye.  “Stay with her.  I’ll be right back.”  He started to disentangle his hands from hers.  She clutched his hands more desperately.  “It’s okay, I’ll just be a moment.”  
  “Don’t, please. Stay, just stay.”  Her voice was broken with her weeping.  “Please.”  
  “Okay, I’ll stay.”  He was helpless to do anything else when she was finally asking for something.  “I’m here, Leah.”  Eventually, she slept and Hackett tenderly pulled the blankets up around her.  He’d come to care for her, in a way, and wanted to continue helping her.  “Gable, we almost failed her.”  He said after they’d left the room.  
  “We need to get the boy up here.  She won’t believe it until she sees him for herself.”  Gable was adamant about this.  
  “That was my thought as well.  I was going to call the family he’s with, but she wouldn’t let go.”  Hackett was delighted and amazed that she’d let him comfort her.  He was a virtual stranger to the woman; though, with as often as he appeared on ANN, perhaps not an unfamiliar face, he realized.  “I’ll sit with her a while longer, in case she wakes up and needs something.”  
  “You need rest, Steven.”  Gable reminded.  
  “I wasn’t having any luck sleeping anyway.  At least I’ll be doing something productive.”  Hackett sounded exhausted even to his own ears.  “I enjoy helping her, John.  I’ve missed being in the middle of the mission.  Seeing the people we are helping.  Shepard and I have a lot in common in that respect.  I was very involved in all aspects of a mission, just like her when I started out.  My career just went in a different direction far sooner than hers is.”  
  “You think she’ll stay with the Alliance then?”  
  “Highly doubtful if recent developments are anything to go by.”  Hackett sounded resigned and regretful.  
  “What’s happened?”  
  “She found a very young refugee in the rubble.  She’s adopted him.  When her crew shows up she’ll be itching for retirement.”  He grinned ruefully.  “Leaving me an admiral candidate short.”  
  “You’ll find someone, Steven.”  
  “There are others. I’ve just been grooming her for so long that I’ll regret the loss.  I hoped she’d take my job in the next few years and let me retire.”  He pulled himself back into his dutiful persona.  “Anyway, this issue will take care of itself.  I’m heading back to Leah.  Get some rest, John.”  The admiral didn’t wait for a reply, and returned to sit beside the lost woman in the bed.  
  The next morning, closer to mid-day than morning, Hackett was waiting in his office for Lucas Jeffries and his foster father, Dean Robston, to arrive.  When they did he sat the boy down before him.  “Lucas, good to see you.  Leah needs your help, son.”  
  “What’s happened to Miss Leah? I thought you were taking care of her.”  His not quite a man’s voice was accusing.   
  “I have been, but we were trying to fix the wrong problem.  She’s probably a bit different looking than the last time you saw her.  She’s lost a lot of weight because she hasn’t been eating.  She’s hooked up to IV’s because of it, but she needs to see you.  She thinks that all of you kids, her kids, were killed when the husks attacked you.  I don’t want her appearance to scare you, think you’re up to seeing her?”  
  “Of course, she saved my life, I’ll do anything for Miss Leah.”  His voice was full of conviction.  “Anything.”  
  “Good man.”  He stood.  “I’ll take you to her now.”  He led them down to the medical suite she was in and paused outside the door.  “I’m going to let her know you’re here.  We don’t want your just showing up to shock her.  I’ll call for you when she’s ready.”  Lucas nodded his fair-haired head, a look of steely determination in his eyes.  Hackett could see this boy knew how lucky he was to have been taken in by the scarred woman they both cared about.  Hackett gave him a nod and entered the room.  Leah was sitting up in the bed, the first time he’d found her this way, and staring out the view port.  “Leah?”  She turned to look at him, but didn’t say anything.  “I’ve brought him to see you. Like I promised.”  
  The monitor started racing with her heart.  He took the few steps to her side.  “He’s waiting out in the hall.  Would you like to see him?”  Her eyes were on the door now and she nodded.  “Okay.”  He called for Lucas to come in.  He was watching the woman watch the door, and saw the tears start as soon as the boy entered.  
  “Lucas.”  Her whisper was almost too soft to hear.  “Thank the gods.”  
  Lucas had noticed her tears as well and ran to her.  “Miss Leah!”  He meant only to take her hands but she pulled him tightly to her so that he ended up in her lap in the bed.  “I’m okay, Miss Leah, don’t cry.”  
  “Oh Lucas, I’m so glad you’re okay.  I thought I’d lost you.  I thought I’d failed you like the others.  All of you.”  
  “No, Miss Leah.  I’m okay, everyone that you left with me is okay.  I promised I’d keep them safe.  We aren’t together anymore, but we’re okay.  I see Kassim and Ledra in classes everyday.  Tanner and Allie have a family just down from where I’m staying.  I haven’t seen Keely and Nuli for a while, but they were okay too.  Crane and Eathan are with their own families.  They found them.”  
  “Thank you, Lucas.  Oh, thank you for telling me.”  She was sobbing and rocking and still holding fiercely to the child.  Hackett put a comforting hand to her shoulder and let her purge the tears.  Finally, she let the boy go and he sat with her for a long time.  Hackett and Lucas’ foster father stayed in the room, but let themselves fade into the background.  
  “Admiral, thank you for this.  Lucas has been so worried about her.  He was her right hand while they were together.  He’s damn protective of those other kids.  He wasn’t lying when he said he sees them at school, but he neglected to mention that they don’t have the same teachers.  He sneaks off in his free time to check on them.  He visit’s the little ones after his classes and homework every day, and he calls those other girls, and the boys that found their families as often as we’ll let him.”  
  “No reason to thank me.  She worked a miracle to keep all of them alive.”  He didn’t have the words for more so he just watched the two talking on the bed.  He noticed a light in the woman’s eyes that had been absent even when she’d looked at him the night before.  It gave him a warm feeling he hadn’t felt in years.  He’d helped this to happen, not from afar but with his own hands, figuratively speaking.  He definitely missed this.  Eventually, he heard their conversation shift.  
  “You gotta eat better, Miss Leah.  You’re too thin.  We still need you around.”  His voice cracked.  “I need to know you’re still there, Miss Leah.  I don’t have anyone else.”  
  “Oh, Luc, you do.  You have a nice foster family.”  She ran her fingers softly though his blonde hair.  
  “It’s not the same as you.  You were there, after mom.  I know we can’t be like it was, but I still need you to be my friend.”  
  “Always, Luc, I’ll always be here for you.  Just like your mom’s still watching over you.”  She pulled him in to comfort him this time.  “You’ll miss her forever, sweetie, but she’s still with you.”  After that she just held him.  She noticed Hackett watching, and smiled softly.  He nodded with a slight smile of his own.  Lucas spent a long time with Leah that day.  He made sure she had lunch.  It wasn’t anything fancy.  After being on an IV for so long, her stomach needed to readjust to solid food.  A simple broth and some toast was her meal.  Lucas and Hackett both were relieved to see her eat it all.  The boy stayed for her dinner too, while the admiral had to go and get some work done in his office.  He left her with another long hug.  
  “I’ll come visit again if that’s okay.”  
  “Any time, Luc.  Just make sure its okay with Dean and Helen.”  He’d told her about the foster parents that were caring for him.  “They care too, or they wouldn’t have taken you in.  Try to remember that.”  
  He nodded saying, “I will.  Keep getting better, Miss Leah.  We all love you and we miss you.”  
  “I miss all of you too.  As soon as I can I’ll come see the others, but tell them I’m okay.  Give Tanner and Allie lots of hugs for me.”  She was still holding his hand.  
  “Of course.”  He smiled and hugged her once more.  “I don’t like leaving you alone.”  
  “I won’t be for long.  Doctors come and go frequently, and the admiral usually stops by later in the evening.  He has been wonderful to me, Luc.  Don’t be angry with him.”  She’d noticed the tension the boy had with the older man.  “He talks to me, even when I was too sad to respond.”  
  “I guess so, but they haven’t been taking good care of you.”  He persisted.  
  “They’ve been doing their best.  They didn’t know how to help me, and with the thought of having lost all of you…I didn’t want them to.  That is not their fault, okay.  All of us owe the admiral our lives.  He has so much more than just me to look after, okay.”  This seemed to placate the boy and he nodded again, thoughtful.  
  “I’ll see you soon.”  He stood up then at the call from his foster father.  
  “I’ll be here.”  He was gone then and she let herself start to believe that he was real.


	3. Chapter 3

  As Leah had predicted, Hackett showed up later that evening.  He took his normal seat at her side, but he was silent.  She was feeling ashamed of her loss of control over the last weeks, and too embarrassed to look him in the eye.  So she stared out at the ships of the fleet and the stars beyond them.  She felt a warm hand on her arm after   
a while, and she turned her head to look at it.  His hands were strong.  She could feel that, the fingers long and dexterous.  She wondered if he played any instruments.  They seemed the type of fingers to pluck the strings of a guitar or tickle the ivory keys of a piano.  They weren’t an old man’s hands though the gray of his facial hair and the little she could see of the hair under his cap suggested otherwise.  
  “I find myself at a loss of what to say.  I’ve spent weeks here talking to you and now that I might talk with you, I can’t think of anything.”  His voice was smooth as whiskey and full of gravel.  She liked his voice.  
  “All I can think to say is thank you.  For bringing Luc.”  She still wouldn’t look at him.  
  “That is nothing to thank me for.  You both needed that.”  
  “Yes.  I’d given up, thinking I’d failed to keep them safe.  I worked so long and so hard to make sure they were at least alive to see the end of all that.  I didn’t know how to continue on with out them.”  She sighed.  
  “It’s all right.”  He was perceptive enough to realize she was embarrassed and trying to explain.  “Nothing to be ashamed of.  I’ve known commanders to have the same reaction to losing troops.  Fully grown men and women trained for the possibility of losing their lives in service, for you to think you’d lost children…” he trailed off with a shake of his head.  “Children have always represented the future for us. I can’t imagine what it would be like to go through what you obviously went through, and then believe it was for nothing, that their futures were lost.”  
  “Don’t try,” she sighed, “to understand, I mean.  It’s the most unspeakable horror I could have imagined.”  
  “It’s over now.”  
  “I suppose.  Still, thank you.  Luc was…special.  The kids I started out with were easier, most of them too young to understand what was happening.  They all knew me well, I’d been their teacher.  Him, I had to fight to keep him with us.  He’d watched his mother be killed.  He barely escaped himself, and he kept trying to go back to her the first few days.  Then he was my most helpful set of extra hands.  Always starting a game or getting the kids to sing when I started to fall apart, he’d give me a little time to find my strength again.  It was too much responsibility to put on a twelve year old, but he handled it well.”  
  “Do you know anything about his father?”  Hackett asked, still waiting for her to look at him.  
  “Not much, just that he was in the Alliance on the SSV Resolution.”  The hand on her arm tightened minutely, and she finally looked up to see his brows together and the corners of his mouth drawn.  “You know it.”  
  “Yes, part of the second fleet.  Wiped out, sacrificed for the third and fifth fleets when the Reapers destroyed Arcturus.”  His voice was grim, and he now looked away from her.  
  “I’m sorry, Admiral.  It was for a good reason.”  She placed her free hand over his now.  “Poor Lucas.  Let me tell him?”  
  He shook his head.  “No, it’s the Alliance’s duty to inform the families of the lost.  So many of the lost don’t have families to inform anymore.  That makes it more important than ever that it gets done right.  I need to do this.  It’s my duty.”  
  “Okay.”  She patted his hand and he let up on the grip he’d unconsciously taken.  “Anyway, all the information I had on the kids is in my omni-tool.  I don’t know what happened to it though.”  
  “I’ll find out, and make a search if it wasn’t recovered with you and the kids.”  She nodded.  “You’re probably wondering when the questions will start.”  He said with a discerning tone.  
  “I was a little.”  
  “Don’t worry about it.  I think that the strides you’ve made in the last day are enough for now.  You still need rest and to rebuild your strength.  If we can’t find that omni-tool I’ll have to ask, but for now just worry about getting yourself on your feet.”  He patted her hand.  
  “I…thank you.  I don’t think I can talk about it yet.  It’s too fresh.  If you need names and such I can give you that, but the information on my tool will be much more complete.  The kids from Hawking, I have their school records.  The others, like Luc, I only have what they’d share with me.”  
  “Hawking, that’s where your class was from?”  She nodded.  “I knew I’d seen you before.  I remember them now.  One of the little girls had a Hawking shirt on.”  His eyes were alight with the connection finally made.  
  “That would be Jana.  She had a different Hawking shirt on every day.  Her older brother and sister went there as well.  She got their old shirts.”  Her eyes went distant for a moment.  “She wasn’t with me that day.  She’d just advanced the next level of classes.”  Her voice was broken again.  
  “I’m sorry, Leah.  We can’t save them all.  It is a terrible truth and one I’ve had to live with for a long time.  It applies with Lucas’ father.  It was my order that sacrificed the second fleet.  It never gets easier to do.”  
  “When are you going to tell, Luc?”  Leah asked softly after a bit.  
  “In a few days, I’ll let him enjoy having you back for a bit before taking away his hope.”  He didn’t enjoy this part of his job one bit.  
  “Don’t,” she looked up at him, he realized her eyes were a deep, warm brown, “don’t do that to yourself.  You aren’t taking anything from him.  You will be giving him closure.  He’ll heal more quickly with closure than with hope.”  
  “I just, well…” Hackett sighed deeply and sank back down into the chair he usually occupied.  “Wishing I didn’t have to do it never helped.  It would be a little easier if he wasn’t so young.  If he at least had his mother to help him through.”  
  “He’s got the Robstons, and he has me.  I’ll be there for him, for all of them.  They are all I’ve got.”  She sounded wistful now.  
  “No family?”  
  “No, just my folks.  Mom passed a while back, when  I was still in college.  She was injured in the First Contact war and never really recovered.  Dad was retired Alliance.  He was living in the mountains in Colorado.  He and mom always talked about living in Colorado.  I was trying to get to him, actually.”  
  “You never know, he could have made it.”  Hackett was trying to be supportive.  
  “No.  I--We found him.  He put up a hell of a fight, but he was alone.  You know, I think that was the first time that Luc took over with the kids.  I mourned him for as long as I could and then we moved on.”  She smiled sadly.  “I don’t really want to talk about it anymore.”  
  He nodded in understanding.  “Okay,” Hackett searched for something to talk about and realized he still only knew her as Leah, “Would you mind sharing your full name with me?  You obviously know I’m Steven Hackett, but all I know of you is Leah.”  
  She smiled again.  “I didn’t know the Steven part, but I knew who you were the first time I saw you.”  She held out a thin hand, “my name is Leah Truscett.  Spelled with an S-C, but the C is silent.  Nice to meet you Admiral.”  She offered her hand in a shake.  
  “Likewise, Ms. Truscett with the silent C.”  She laughed a little at that, and he gave her that nod he was so well known for.  Leah started yawning then.  “You’re tired, and still recovering.  I should go and let you sleep.”  
  “It’s okay, I like having you here.  Just forgive me if I nod off.”  She hadn’t let go of his hand and he was remarkably okay with the contact.  He’d never been one for unnecessary touch.  He liked the warmth of her hand in his though.  
  “Of course.  What would you like to talk about?”  He was at a loss, not used to her being aware.  
  “Anything, just like normal, I like your voice.  Makes me feel safe.”  She was drifting, he knew.  She probably never would have admitted that to him if she’d been more awake.  So he sat and held her ever slackening hand, picking up where he’d left off before about the contact with Normandy and the possible upcoming galactic tour.  After a while he noticed that she was deeply asleep and delicately disengaged their hands.  “Sleep well, Leah.”  
  It wasn’t until he’d reached his quarters that he realized she’d been more aware than they’d thought all along.  
  
  Weeks passed and she spoke to her kids often.  Gable had gotten some Alliance fatigues for her to wear so she could get out of the hospital gown.  Shopping for more civilian clothing would have to wait until her release though.  Hackett never mentioned talking to Lucas, and Lucas hadn’t seemed any different, so Leah assumed he had decided to wait a while longer to tell him about his father.  
  The different foster parents had brought the kids up to visit her one by one.  The two boys who’d been reunited with their own families visited her as well.  Those were very tearful reunions because she’d known the parents as well as the children.  Crane’s mother had hugged her tightly and thanked her over and over for keeping her boy safe.  She’d lost her daughter in the school and feared she’d lost him as well.  “You’re a miracle worker, Leah.”  Had been her final farewell.  Eathan had lost his parents, and been placed with his aunt and uncle, but it was still his family.  They were grateful as well, though a bit overwhelmed at having a child in their care.  
  She found herself encouraging them more than anything.  “He’s a good boy, but he’ll need you.  It’s not easy losing your parents, so have patience with him, and if you need anything, just call.”  Eathan himself was quiet, she understood too well.  
  Hackett was there when the two youngest of her kids were brought in to visit.  “My babies.”  She’d called them.  The little girl, Allie, calling her Miss Leah sounded like Missy.  He had a chuckle over that.  She’d hugged and kissed both babies and he enjoyed seeing her light up with joy that these two were okay.  He had an insight that the babies had been the only ones that she hadn’t struggled to provide emotional support for.  Tanner, the youngest of her survivors hadn’t wanted to let go when it was time to leave.  From the look of her Leah hadn’t wanted to let go either.  
  Kasumi had located Ledra’s mother, and the Asari matron had taken to Nuli, another of Leah’s kids who was also Asari.  She also didn’t have the heart to part Nuli from her close friend Keely and so had adopted them both.  “I’m so happy that you took them together.  Ledra was very protective of those two while I had them.  I kept them together to make things easier for them.”  Leah was saying when Gable and Hackett arrived.  
  “Oh, sorry ladies, we can come back.”  Gable started to turn.  
  “No that is quite all right, Doctor, Admiral.  The girls and I need to be going anyway.  We have a lot of packing to do before we leave with the tour in a few weeks.  We are heading up to get settled on our ship soon, and need all the time we can get to prepare.”  She turned back to her daughters.  “Give her your goodbyes, loves.”  The girls were all disappointed, but lined up for Leah’s hugs.  Keely held on a little longer than the other two, and Leah whispered something in her ear that made her smile and nod.  
  “Good luck on your journey, girls.”  They all thanked her and said goodbye as the matron lifted Keely to her hip and took Nuli’s hand while leading Ledra from the room.  
  “Well, all that’s left for me to see is Kassim. I’ve spoken with his foster family and they are trying to find time to bring him up in the next week or so.”  She was in a good mood.  
  “That’s good news, Leah.”  Hackett took his seat beside her.  Gable came to the other side.  
  “Ms. Truscett,”  She interrupted him here.  
  “Doctor, I told you, its just Leah.  You’ve seen all there’s left to see of me.  No need for formalities now.”  He chuckled and tried again.  
  “Fine, Leah, and there’s more of you now than when we started, thank the gods.  I think it’s time we moved you out of the medbay.  I don’t want you staying alone though.  The depression has seemed to lift, but I worry that there are things you still won’t talk about.  That’s going to catch up with you some time.”  
  “I don’t have anyone.  The Admiral knows.  I’ve talked to him about that.  Most people I knew were in the school, and my parents aren’t living.”  
  “I told him, Leah.  We’ve been talking about a solution, and I think we’ve come up with one if you’re okay with it.”  Hackett said softly from beside her.  She watched him and noticed he seemed nervous.  It was nothing overt, but normally he didn’t sit so stiffly when he was visiting her.  His jaw was clenching and unclenching as well, she watched the flex of the muscle, and wondered why he was so uptight.  
  “Well, lets have it?  I won’t know if I’ll be okay with it until I know what it is.”  Hackett smiled a little tightly and looked to Gable who gave a quirk of his lips and a nod as if to say ‘go ahead.’  
  The Admiral nodded and took a beat for a bolstering breath.  “I have a spare room in my quarters.  Every other bunk on Orizaba is full, and we don’t want you sent off to strangers.”  
  “Are you certain, Admiral?  You have other duties to attend, I don’t want to be a burden like that.”  She looked at her hands for a moment.  “I wouldn’t want to impose.  I know enough about PTSD that it won’t be pleasant when it does catch up and you probably have your own to deal with.”  
  “I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t.  I do have experience with the nightmares and the panic attacks that follow them.  I can help you through them.”  He hesitated a moment.  “I’d like to continue to be there for you, a friend.”  She nodded.  
  “I would have thought we were, Sir.”  He shook his head in amusement, but his posture relaxed some.  Her address of him was something he was continuously trying to get her to ease up on.  
  “Friends don’t call each other Sir.”  
  “Sorry, habit.  Both parents in the Alliance, remember.”  He nodded.  “I guess then, let’s give it a try.  When you get sick of me though, I want you to say something.  I know military men and they tend to bottle things up, don’t.”  Her voice had hardened at the end.  
  “I’ll do my best.”  He gave a rueful grin.  “Have patience with me though.”  She nodded.  
  “When do we do this?”  
  Gable spoke then.  “I want to do some last minute tests and such, but within the next few days.”  He patted her shoulder.  “Just remember, the memories will come, and it could happen at any time with the slightest provocation.  When it happens find The Admiral or myself.  The nursing staff around here is rather fond of you too if you’re more comfortable with one of them.”  
  She nodded and looked between them.  “Thank you both, so much.  I didn’t do anything special enough to deserve this.”  Her eyes were shimmering with tears at the kindness they’d shown her.  
  “Yes, Leah, you did.”  Gable assured with a squeeze to her shoulder.  “You didn’t have to take those kids in.  You did.  You didn’t have to nearly get yourself killed protecting them, and you did that too.”  The shimmer overflowed in the form of two tears at his words.  
  “I think it’s time to let that rest, John.  She doesn’t see it that way.”  Hackett had taken her clenched fist and opened it to hold her hand.  “Don’t force it on her.”  He’d found himself a little protective of her lately.  
  “All right, Admiral.  I’ll leave it be for now.  I’m going to set up those tests and scans.  I’ll see you soon, Leah.”  At her nod he left.  
  “I really haven’t done anything special, Admiral, I haven’t.”  She insisted to him.  He gave her hand a squeeze.  
  “I know nine, very alive, children that would disagree with you.”  He said softly, and her fight was lost.  The tears took over.  
  “Damn you, Hackett.”  She said and turned away.  He pulled her back with his hold on her, and stood to slide his free arm around her shoulders.  
  “If you wish, but you have done a wonderful thing, and I don’t like that you sell yourself short.”  She let him comfort her, for once, and he let himself enjoy it.  
  “I just, I’m never like this.  I hate that I’m so up and down all the time.  I’ve never been this way before.  So damn emotional.  I have better control than this.”  Her voice was muffled in his side.  
  “It takes time, you’re so used to being the strong one.  The only adult responsible for a group of kids is a heavy burden.  Let us take care of you for a while.  You’ve earned it, Leah.”  He was soothing her shoulder with small strokes of his hand.  “Let someone else be the strong one for you.  Let me help you.”  Her nod was enough.  He stayed with her until she calmed down.  “I’ll go and let you alone now, and I’ll be planetside for a day or two with the tour on the eastern seaboard.  I won’t see you until John releases you to my care.”  
  “Okay, take care of yourself down there, Sir.”  She eased out of his grasp and fidgeted with straightening his uniform where she’d rumpled it.  It was suddenly more intimate than either was prepared to handle and he stepped away, but took her hand again.  
  “I will, and I’ll see you soon.”  He left the room then, and cursed himself the whole way to his quarters to ready his bag for his trip.  She needed a friend, and truth to tell so did he.  He’d found himself more and more attracted to her the last couple weeks, though he was determined to remain her friend.  She was everything that most of his former paramours weren’t.  He’d mostly dated other soldiers or politicians, she was civilian normal.  It reminded him of his childhood with his mother.  Leah was open with her affections and she was kind to everyone.  Not that the other women he’d been involved with weren’t.  They were just a different breed, as soldiers there was a hardness to their personalities that she didn’t have.  He found himself enjoying that about her more than he should.  “Get that out of your head, you old fool.  She needs less stress, not more, and she definitely doesn’t need an old soldier like me.”  He berated himself.  
  Meanwhile, Leah was still there with her hand covering the spot where the admiral’s hand had rested on her shoulder, and coming to the realization that she might feel something more than friendship for the man with the captivating eyes.  Eyes that she’d learned to read more of his meaning from than by listening to what he was saying.  She wondered what her eyes were saying when she studied him.  She wondered if he was reading them, and she wondered if he felt the same.  She had two days to think about things, and she concluded that while she wasn’t opposed to the idea of that something more, she was not ready for it right now.  She knew that Dr. Gable wasn’t wrong about her upcoming emotional battle.  She was, in fact, already fighting it.


	4. Chapter 4

  Two days later, Hackett returned with a welcoming gift to surprise her, and escorted her to his quarters.  He kept a hand carefully on the center of her back while escorting her to her new home.  “It’s a decent size cabin, but there’s only the one bathroom so we’ll have to share.”  
  “That’s okay.”  She assured as he ushered her inside.  “I’ve shared living space  before.”  
  “Really?”  He was curious now.  
  “I went to college, lived in a dorm, and shared an apartment with several different roommates before I was making enough to support myself.  I’m damn near 34 years old.  I’ve had live-in boyfriends, you know, life experience.”  She snapped out.  
  “Of course.  My apologies.”  He said with a barely suppressed grin.  
  “Damn it, no, I’m sorry.  I’m cranky and I shouldn’t be.  You’re being very kind to do this and I am grateful.”  She sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  “But?”  He led her to his sofa and let her sit taking a nearby chair for himself.  
  “But I was thinking too much the last two days, and you really shouldn’t let me do that.  I have a tendency to overanalyze something until the only way to see it is in a negative light.”  She trailed off again and he noticed her wringing her hands.  
  “And what is it you’ve analyzed to the point of negativity?”  He thought he might know though.  
  She huffed ruefully, “my entire life situation.”  
  He laughed softly at that.  
  “It’s funny, is it?”  She was getting annoyed again, her tone told him as much.  
  “A little.  I think I understand, reality setting in.”  He grinned and she noted the way it pulled at the scar on the right side of his face.  She was trying not to think of how much she was enjoying the twinkle it put in his eyes.  
  “Big time.”  She sighed.  “Can I ask something?  I warn you it might seem a little personal.”  
  “Just ask, damn it, woman?”  He was annoyed this time.  
  “Okay, okay, Admiral grumpy pants.”  She cocked her head cheekily.  
  That brought him up short.  “Did you just…?”  He was shocked.  
  “Oh, I did.”  She grinned at him.  
  “Huh, first time I’ve heard that one.”  He found himself laughing now.  “Ask your question, Leah.”  He chuckled again.  “Grumpy pants.”  He reiterated with amusement.  
  Her face was serious again though.  “Why are you doing this for me?  Really, I know that you have so many more,” she searched for an appropriate word and could only come up with, “Admiralish things to do.”  
  “Truthfully, I like having something non-admiralish,” he raised a brow at that, “in my life.  It’s a nice change from all that important admiral stuff.  I was starting to forget that I am anyone other than the,” he made his voice ostentatious, “amazing Admiral Hackett.  You have given me something normal to focus on that’s not on a galactic scale.  It’s not going to be any less challenging or any less important when the PTSD catches up, but it’s different than the other important challenges in my inbox right now.”  He thought for a minute more.  “I haven’t had anything non-Alliance related to deal with in a very long time.  I don’t want to forget how to be normal, old Steven.  I’ll retire eventually, and I don’t want to find myself outside my command life and not know how to live it.”  
  “And that means, what?”  She was focused intently on him now, even though she’d chuckled at his making fun of his own persona.  
  “It means I like having someone around that’s not so afraid of offending the intimidating admiral they can barely speak, let alone call him something like admiral grumpy pants.”  He grinned at her again.  
  “That was a good one.  I’ll have to remember it.”  She seemed to relax.  
  “Don’t ever be afraid to ask me something, even if you think it might make me angry or uncomfortable.”  He reached over and patted her knee, but didn’t linger.  “I’m a big boy, I can take it.  Things are probably going to be awkward for a while.  I’ve lived alone a long time, and suspect you have too.”  She nodded.  “We’ll both have to learn to respect boundaries.  I’ll stay out of your personal space if you stay out of mine.”  
  “Deal, sir.”  
  “Steven.”  He insisted.  
  “Admiral?”  She queried.  
  He sighed defeat.  “Hackett?”  
  “Maybe sometimes, Sir.”  
  “No.  More.  Sir.”  His tone was mildly authoritative.  “I’m not your commanding officer.  I like it like that.  It lets me relax.”  He shook his head perturbed.  “I’d hate to have to be the Admiral all the time, even my home.  So please, Leah, no calling me sir when I’m here.”  
  “Okay.  I’ll do my best.”  She offered genuinely.  
  “That’s all I ask.  For now, anyway.  I’ll have you calling me Steven someday.”  
  “Never.”  She said it defiantly, but could barely contain her giggles.  “Now, if you’ll show me to my room,” she waited a moment to have him in suspense, “Hackett, I’d really appreciate it.”  
  “That I can do.”  He stood and helped her up from the surprisingly comfortable couch.  He retrieved her small bag from the floor before she could.  “If you’ll follow me, Ma’am.”  
  “Ugh, if I can’t call you sir you most definitely can not call me ma’am.  Ick makes me think of the director of Hawking.  She was a battle axe and I’m positive she was never in the military.”  He chuckled and filed away the ammunition for the next time she used his title or the word Sir as he led her to the bedroom that was not his own.  
  “Noted.  The rooms aren’t large, most of the space is for the outer area and the kitchenette, but you have an access door to the head, uh, bathroom.”  He opened the door and let her step in ahead of him.  
  “No, that’s fine.  I don’t have much to store here anyway.”  She cut off when she entered the room.  It was so different from the tidy, modern, militaristic style of the outer room.  The room contained a bedroom set that looked like real wood.  A decorative lamp stood by the bed on a small table giving off a soft glow.  The sleigh-style bed itself had been dressed up with a floral patterned comforter and matching bed skirt.  It was very feminine.  “Wow.”  
  “Okay, I’ll stay out of your space now, anyway.  I thought you might like something more comfortable than the standard issue bed set.”  He enjoyed her dazed, but delighted reaction to the surprise he’d arranged.  
  “I,” she shook her head and placed a hand on his upper arm, “thank you, Steven.”  An intrigued gray brow arched.  “Oh, shut up.”  He chuckled again, and thought he could get used to this new playfulness.  
  “You’re welcome, and I’ll leave you to unpack in peace.  I’ve got some reports to go over, so I’ll be out at the desk for a while if you need anything.  Make yourself at home, Leah.”  He waited for her nod and pulled the door shut behind him.  
  
  Their days fell into a semi-routine after that.  Leah still had daily counseling sessions with Doctor Gable, and Hackett had the tour appearances on top of meetings with the council and department heads and field commanders.  If anything they saw less of each other since she’d started living in his guest room.  
  Lucas visited her often and she wondered when Hackett was going to finally tell him of his father.  The boy was cheerful and she hated to see that shattered, but he needed to know.  She strove to stay out of it though.  She’d come to the conclusion that Hackett was right and it really should come from the Alliance properly.  She knew Lucas would hurt like hell, but some day he’d be honored to have been the one to receive the news.  She was keeping herself busy in the meantime.  She kept in touch with her other kids.  Kassim was doing well with his new family.  Ledra and Keely and Nuli were very happy with Serina, and looking forward to meeting Ledra’s human father when the tour reached Sur’kesh.  He’d been on a trip there when the Reapers attacked.  Crane was well adjusted with his mother and father and Eathan was still missing his mom and dad, but had lots of support from his aunt and uncle.  The babies were still her joy to visit.  They were the least traumatized of all the kids and she needed the break from anxieties.  
  She spent some time relaxing too.  Hackett had quite a collection of actual paper novels in a small shelf on one wall, and she helped herself.  When she tired of that she wandered the companionways of the ship and met it’s crew.  The promised nightmares had yet to arise.  
  Leah was busy in the Kitchenette one evening, when Hackett came in the door.  “Oh, god, that smells good.”  It had been a long day of memorial services and meeting families again.  
  “Yeah, it does.  The recipe is still on the counter if you want to make some for yourself.”  She gave him a lopsided grin.  
  “You’re a mean one.  You know that don’t you.”  
  “Only sometimes.  Go get out of that uniform.  It’ll be ready by the time you do.”  She’d already turned back to the food on the small stove.  He shook his head and went for his room.  He wasn’t sure if he should ask what he wanted to ask of her, but he wanted people to know what she’d done.  They needed a hopeful story like hers about now.  The tour was working wonders, but it needed that more civilian element that she could add.  Gable had been cautiously optimistic about it, but had given approval for Hackett to approach her with it.  
  He changed into a more comfortable set of slacks and a simple button down shirt, and returned to find the small table set, and food waiting for him to make a plate.  “Thank you, Leah.  You don’t have to do this you know.”  
  “Oh, I know, but it gives me something to do and I have to eat too.  I figure if I’m cooking for me I might as well cook for you too.  You’ll be here to eat it eventually.”  She joked lightly, and he gave her that perturbedly amused half smile.  She responded with a laugh and ribbing him with grumpy pants again.  They had a game of innocent but not so innocent flirting going on that they both enjoyed if they didn’t look too closely at it.  
  They ate in companionable silence for a while.  Once Hackett pushed his plate away he sighed and let her finish her bite before speaking.  “Leah, I’ve got something I’d like to talk to you about.”  
  “Okay, shoot.”  She was finishing her own plate, and he was satisfied to see that she’d taken healthy portions of the dishes she’d prepared.  Her weight was still recovering from the near starvation that she and the kids had endured and then her self-imposed ban on food.  
  “I’d like to share your story with the public.  It has a civilian element that all the rest of our tour participants don’t have.  I want the public to know that it wasn’t just soldiers that won this war.  Your story can help with that.”  
  “I don’t know, Sir.”  She fell back into that formal address when she was nervous about something.  “I still don’t want to talk about it.  I can’t.”  She sounded close to breaking.  He hadn’t heard that in a long few weeks, and he didn’t like that it was back.  
  “I wouldn’t make you, I won’t share all of it now, just the parts where you kept the children alive as long as you could.  We’re going to add the ones that didn’t survive to the memorial in London.  They are already in the Vancouver plans, but it’ll take a while for that memorial to be done, and their names weren’t made public at the service there.  This one can be for the general populous to see.”  He noted her hands trembling as she folded and refolded her napkin anxiously.  
  “That’s very kind of you.”  
  “It’s the right thing to do.”  He came to her side and pulled her to face him as he knelt before her.  “They deserve to be remembered too.”  She nodded silently.  
  “Do it.  Go ahead and share it, but don’t forget them.  Don’t leave them out, people should know I couldn’t…didn’t save them all.”  Her voice cracked and she looked away.  
  “Leah, you did your best, and the word is couldn’t.  I know you tried to save them.  Didn’t, makes it sound like you weren’t trying to, and I know better from Lucas and the others.”  He pulled her gaze back to him with a gentle, but forceful hold on her jaw.  “You did everything you could, and sometimes, unfortunately, it’s not enough.  Damn near getting yourself killed is the best that any of us can hope to do, short of giving our life, for someone in those conditions, and you did that.  The only other thing you could have done is to die yourself, and I don’t think that would have helped them any more than what you did.  I, for one, am glad you didn’t make that sacrifice needlessly.”  His voice was intense and determined, and all she could do was nod.  He returned the nod and let go of her jaw.  “Would you like to attend the memorial?  I’ve cleared it with Doctor Gable already if you do.”  
  “I don’t know.  I’ll think about it.”  She was silent a moment.  “If I don’t go say goodbye I’ll regret it, won’t I?”  
  “That’s something you have to decide for yourself, Leah.”  He kept hold of her hand still.  
  “I think I should go.  I’d like the chance to say good bye.  To apologize one last time.”  She was staring down at their hands.  
  “You have nothing to apologize for.”  He insisted.  
  “It feels like I do, Steven.  It feels like I do.”  
  “Okay, I’ll let it go.”  He really did understand what she was feeling right now.  That little voice saying you should have been faster, or gone on just a little longer doing CPR, it was a hard one not to believe.  Her tears undid him and he stood and pulled her up into an embrace.  “Shh, I’m here.  I know what it’s like, but one day you’ll have to let go of the guilt.  It’s one of the hardest things you’ll ever do, but you have to do it.  You’ll have to so you can move on with life, Leah, or it will paralyze you.”  
  “I’m not ready for that.  I can’t let them go so soon.  I should have been better and known more, done more.”  Her own arms were between them as tight around her as his were.  
  “Just remember you aren’t alone anymore.  There are people who care about you.  John cares, his staff cares, all your kids care about you too.  Leah, I care about you.  We want to help.”  She nodded and it was all he could ask.  
  Her next question surprised him.  “When are you going to tell Luc about his dad?  I know you haven’t because his behavior hasn’t changed.  How long are you going to wait?”  
  “I’m waiting until we have definitive news for all of them.  We’ haven’t found anything for Allie yet.”  He hadn’t made the decision lightly, but he felt that it was only fair that all the children, even the ones too little to understand, had news of their families.  
  “Okay, but let me know before you do it, just so I can be ready for the fall out.  Luc will take it hard.  One of the things I did to keep their spirits up was get them to talk about their families.  He idolized his dad.  He wants to join the Alliance and be a pilot just like him.”  Hackett understood that she was focusing on Lucas’ issues to keep her own in the background, and that once the boy knew for certain, she’d have nothing to hold onto any longer.  It was partly why he was waiting until there was news for all the children.  That way she couldn’t latch on to another and hide from her own pain that much longer.  “When’s the memorial?”  
  “Not for another week or so.  The tour is in Japan and Shepard asked for a little time.”  She nodded against him.  “Now, go grab a shower.  I’ll clean up in here.”  She nodded again as he turned her and urged her in the direction of the bathroom.  
She was more calm when she returned, but two days later the nightmares started.  
  
  Hackett had taken a small trip to the new Alliance HQ to attend an admiral’s meeting and decline a promotion.  He needed to be where he was for a while yet.  He also didn’t want to replace anyone on the same panel that tried to condemn Commander Shepard.  He had been exhausted when he’d gotten home, and only eaten a light snack before heading to shower and bed.  It was rather late anyway, Leah was already asleep when he’d gotten in.  Well, he assumed she was asleep.  She was tucked up in her room if she wasn’t sleeping, and he didn’t want to disturb her.  
  Hackett had just exited the shower and started to dry himself off when he heard a muffled moan through the door.  He thought, for a moment, it best if he get the hell away from her bedroom, and then he heard her strained voice calling for someone.  Ordering them to, “breathe! Damn it! Breathe!”  He did another about face, threw on a robe, and hurried into the bedroom he’d promised not to invade.  
  By the time he got to her she’d managed to call out more.  “Get the kids out, for god’s sake, Lucas, get them out.  Come on, baby Tara, please breathe for me.”  Most of it was difficult to understand and disjointed between moans and clenched teeth, but he knew that she was revisiting trying to bring the infant she’d lost back to them.  
  “Leah!”  His voice was pitched low, but there was an edge of command to it.  He used the same tone to focus green privates in their first battles.  It was very effective.  “Wake up, Leah.”  He was afraid to touch her and scare her though all he wanted was her safe in his hold.  He was able avoid it when she screamed the child’s name again and sat bolt upright.  He crossed quickly to her and took her hand.  “It was a dream, Leah.  You’re here with me now.”  Her eyes were still distant.  “It’s Hackett, Leah.  You’re in your room on the Orizaba.”  
  “Hackett?”  she seemed dazed.  
  “Yeah, yes, I’m here.”  She nodded and then the tears came.  He gently sat beside her and pulled her close, stroking the long dark hair away from her face.  “Shh, it’s okay now.  It’s all over.”  He kept up a litany of platitudes until she was calm again, and let her go when she pulled away.  
  “I’m sorry to wake you.”  
  He chuckled, “I wasn’t sleeping yet.  I’d just gotten out of the shower.  Are you okay?”  
  “Yeah, I will be.  Think I’ll go make myself some chamomile though, want a cup?”  She was getting out of bed and pulling on her own robe as she asked.  
  He wished he could say he was gentleman enough that he didn’t notice the way her sleeping attire, shorts and an old Alliance tank, hugged the curves that were somehow softer on her than the other women he’d been involved with, but he was less a gentleman than that.  He was gentleman enough not to outright stare.  “Sounds good, but I think I’ll let you have some time to yourself.  You probably need it.”  
  “Actually, I wouldn’t mind the company.”  She stopped, “oh, but you probably have an early day.”  
  “I do, but I’ll sit with you for a while anyway.”  
  “Okay.”  She left her room and Hackett went back to the bathroom to throw on his boxers and normal sleepwear.  He pulled the robe back on for propriety’s sake and headed through his own room to the living area.  “Tea’s almost finished steeping.” Leah said from the corner of the couch where she was curled around her cup as though it was the only source of warmth in the room.  “I didn’t know how you wanted it, so it’s plain.”  
  “Thank you.  For future reference, I take a spoon of sugar and that’s good enough.”  
  “I brought the dish.”  Her voice was stronger but still haunted.  
  He sat near her on the couch and prepared his cup.  Then sat back and pulled one leg up onto it to turn and face her.  “Want to talk about it?”  
  “Not really, but I need to.”  She sighed so deeply he thought it might’ve come from her toes in their dainty, pale blue socks.  “Tara was 6 months old.  She had been sick all day running a fever, but her dad was off world and her mother worked at HQ and couldn’t get away that day, so I’d kept her in my class and away from the other babies and toddlers across the hall.  My class loved the little ones anyway.  I had the five to eleven group that day.  We didn’t have many kids that age.  I only had the five, Ledra, Nuli, Keely, and the boys Eathan and Crane.  My aide that day was Jeda, she was fourteen and a Turian.  She was so gentle with the little ones and patient--” her voice cracked on patient and she closed her eyes.  
  Hackett wanted to take her hand, but didn’t know if it would be welcome.  Leah found her voice again.  “Anyway, I had her helping with Tara mostly.  She wasn’t in danger of catching the baby’s cold.  Then everything went to hell.  Kids screaming, teachers in the hall saying that Alliance HQ had been attacked.  I got the kids started in the evac drill.  The explosions came closer.  Cara, the infant to four teacher came in with her group  Deakan, Allie and Tanner.  She had brought a papoose pack for Tara and had Tanner in one as well.  She handed me the baby and lined the others up with my kids.  Ledra took their hands and then Cara ran off to find her son.  He was in the twelve to fifteen class across the school.  I got the supplies I had packed months before and put Tara in her papoose.  I got Jeda set up with Tanner on her front and a pack of dextro bars on her back.  All the kids had a pack of nutrient bars.  I took Tara and the water, Berrol, a Drell boy, came in.  Sent from another teacher to check on Tanner.  She wasn’t supposed to do that, but he was her son.  Her first born.”  Her voice shook along with her hands and the tea was in danger of spilling.  
  Hackett set his mug aside and took hers from her.  She didn’t even notice.  He took her hands in his own then and pressed them together to warm them between his palms.  The contact seemed to help and she went on.  “We didn’t know, we just didn’t know what was happening.  Then the building took a hit.  I knew I couldn’t wait any more, I got Berrol a pack of his own and we headed out.  It was chaos, people running and screaming.”  Leah’s voice dropped again.  “Dying.  They were all dying.”  
  “God I’m sorry, we didn’t make it here in time.”  He could imagine what it had been like, having responded to Batarian raids.  These raiders weren’t interested in prisoners though.  
  She just shook her head at his statement.  “When I looked behind me, to check I still had all the kids, the half of the building that had taken the hit was gone, not on fire, but just gone.  Vaporized.  That’s how I ended up with the kids I had to start off with.  I realized that we needed to get out of the city and fast.  It wasn’t hard to find a vehicle that would hold us all. They were all abandoned.  I told Berrol and Jeda to keep the kids down on the floors of the car and I got us the hell out.  Dad taught me how to drive and he was hell on wheels in a Mako according to Mom.”  
  She shook off those other memories, and continued.  “We’d been on the road for a little over three weeks.  Tara was just getting worse, and I didn’t have any meds for her.  I’d looted some things to control her fever, but I couldn’t do anything about her breathing.  We’d picked up Kassim during the first week on the run with Leela and Jas a few days later.  Lucas had only been with us for maybe a week.  He’d stopped trying to run off, but I still worried about him.  Leela was Asari, she said she was seventeen and Jas was her friend from school a human boy a year younger.  A few days later we had to stop, Tara was having trouble breathing.  I found a safe-ish place, somewhere in Tennessee, to hole up not far from a hospital and Leela and Jas volunteered to go loot for meds.  They never made it back to us.  I put Lucas and Jeda in charge of the other kids while I sat holding Tara.  We’d kept her as separate from the other babies as we could.  None of them were ill.  I watched them all for weeks after, scared to death that one of them would come down with it.  They never did.”  
  Her story was coming out faster now, as though if she slowed down it wouldn’t finish.  “I’m almost positive that her cold had turned to pneumonia, and I just didn’t have anything to combat it.  I wouldn’t have known how to treat it if I did.  Tara’s breathing was labored and slowing, and I could hear the fluid in her lungs.  Jeda kept asking how the baby was.  All I could do was shake my head, couldn’t bring myself to tell her that Tara wasn’t going to live much longer.  I just held her close and rocked her and sang lullabies to her.  It was all I could do.  Then she stopped breathing, she hadn’t even been able to cry those last few days.  I yelled at her to breathe, and I yelled at Luc and Jeda to get the others out.  I didn’t want any of them to see me doing CPR on the baby.  It would have scared them.  They were scared enough.  
  “I tried for so long, too long, to resuscitate her.  I screamed at her and I cried over her and then I did my best to make her comfortable.  I knew I couldn’t take her with us, and I knew I couldn’t risk going out to bury her.”  A deep inhale and exhale here helped calm Leah so she could finish.  “So I found some old clothes and an old basket of some sort and I swaddled her and left her there in her little bed.”  Her voice was cracked and broken with the onset of more tears.  “I threw up after I walked away from her.  It was the hardest thing I had ever done in my life, walking away from that little baby that I couldn’t help.  We waited two days for Leela and Jas.  We had agreed that they only had until dawn to look through the hospital, but we waited.  We almost waited too long.  I’d just loaded the kids and gotten in the car when the husks found where we’d been.”  The story trailed off into silence.  She couldn’t say more.  
  “Christ, Leah.”  Hackett hadn’t even been there and now he wondered how she hadn’t been catatonic long before they’d been found.  “Come here.”  He pulled her close because he couldn’t stand not to.  He’d let her talk because she needed to get it out, but he was starting to understand how it had been for her, and he hated that she’d have to relive it for the rest of her life.  He knew well the nature of trauma like that, and still woke from nightmares of Shanxi and the First Contact War and more recently Arcturus and Earth.  “I wish I could tell you it will go away eventually, and while the dreams do get easier to handle, they never go away.  Don’t hesitate to wake me, Leah.  I want to be here to help you through this.”  
  “Why?”  She asked into his shoulder.  “Why do you care?  A few months ago you didn’t even know me.”  She tried to fight off his iron grip around her.  
  “But I have gotten to know you, and I’ve told you why before.” He wouldn’t let her go.  Truthfully, he felt the need for a little comfort himself right now.  He could take the loss of men and women that had trained for the battles that could take their lives.  He could even stomach the loss of civilian men and women doing what was necessary to survive, but the thought of how many children hadn’t made it through the ruthless culling of the reaper hordes he could not take.  Children were innocent and should be spared these kinds of horrors.  
  “There has to be more to it.  No one signs up for this for a friend, what is this?  What do you want?  Why are you doing this?”  She was pushing him for that answer that neither of them were ready to hear.  
  “I think you know why, and I don’t think you want to hear it right now.  I think that you’re trying to start an argument to get your mind off everything else.  I’m not falling for it, Truscett with a silent C.  I’m doing this because I care, and because I can.  That’s all you need to worry about right now.”  His voice was steel, covered in soft wool, but steel none the less.  The only acknowledge he got was her burying herself closer and starting to grieve all over again.  He held her close and rocked and soothed her until she slept.  He then carried her back to her room and settled her into her bed.  “Sleep, Leah.”  He soothed, when her eyes fluttered open momentarily.  He pulled up a chair and watched for a long while to make sure she wouldn’t have another nightmare.  Eventually, he decided he’d rather she not wake to find him sleeping in a chair beside her and retreated to his own room, but not before he’d placed a warm kiss to her palm.


	5. Chapter 5

  The next day, a file came into his hands and he sighed hard as he read through it.  The last of the kids, little Allie, had her news.  He couldn’t put it off any longer.  He commed Leah, and informed her what he was going to do.  She nodded and said she’d be waiting for him to get home if he needed anything.  He thanked her then straightened his already immaculate uniform and headed for the shuttle bay.  
  Leah was waiting anxiously for word from Hackett when her Omni-tool signaled an incoming call.  She answered right away.  She didn’t need to check who the call was from.  Lucas’ tear streaked face filled the screen.  “Did you know they found out about my dad?”  He asked softly, and she nodded.  “The admiral came to tell me himself.  It was nice that he did that.  I think it made it easier to hear it from someone I know.”  He went silent a moment.  
  “Luc, I’m so sorry.  I had hoped he would be okay.”  She wished he was close so she could comfort him with something other than words.  
  “Me too.  Miss Leah?”  He sounded tentative and a little scared.  
  “What Luc?  I’m here.”  She assured.  
  “Can I come stay with you?  Not to live there or anything, but I--just to stay for a little while.  Please?”  He sounded so lost that she wanted to immediately say yes, but stopped herself.  This wasn’t her home, even though it was starting to feel like it was.  
  “What about the Robstons?  They probably want to help you through this.”  
  “I don’t want them too.”  He said quickly, and a little ashamed.  “I heard them talking the other night.  They didn’t know I was awake.  They aren’t going to keep me.  They really want to but they just can’t.”  It sounded almost like he was quoting the overheard conversation.  
   “Oh, Luc.  Let me talk to the admiral, and I’ll call you back.”  He nodded and her screen went blank.  She didn’t hesitate to contact Hackett.  
  He answered swiftly.  “I heard most of that as I was leaving.  I’m heading to the transport.  He’ll be with me.”  
  “Thank you, Steven.”  
  “Only a couple of days, we have the memorial coming up.”  He sounded like he regretted that, but the plans were already made.  
  “It’s enough.  It will have to be.  He just needs a familiar face and a little stability.”  
  “Why do you think I’m going back for him?”  That brow raised in amusement this time.  
  “I’ll see you when you arrive.”  
  “Hackett, out.”  The comm cut out and she wondered if he always ended his calls that way.  It felt like a well worn shirt the way he said it.  
  The door opened and she was waiting.  Lucas dropped his bag and rushed to her.  She gathered him close and held tight as he let grief overtake him.  Hackett stood back to give them a moment, but she reached her right hand out to him, and he moved close enough to take it.  She pulled him close enough that she could free that hand and rest it on the left side of his face.  He understood the gesture for what it was.  She was offering him some comfort too.  They stood like that for a long while, the boy’s face buried in her shoulder, and Hackett clinging to her hand that rested warmly against his cheek.  He hurt for the both of  them.  Little did he know, she was more worried about him.  She knew the duties he’d performed that day had to be weighing on him.  
  “It’s okay, sweetie.”  She was whispering to Lucas softly.  “You’ll get through this, I’m here.  Hackett’s here.  Someone very smart reminded me of something recently, and I’m gonna pass that on to you.  People care about you, and we’re here to help you through this.”  Hackett reached out with his free hand and put it firmly on the boy’s shoulder to let him know that he was, in fact, there.  
  “We’re still searching for a living relative to look after you, Lucas.”  He informed the distraught boy.  
  “You won’t find any.  My family wasn’t close.  Not after Gramma and Papa died.  My mom’s family I never really knew.  They didn’t like Dad, and they were mad at Mom for marrying him.  I tried to like going to visit, but they always had something bad to say about dad.”  
  “I’m sorry, Son.”  He felt an idea try to take root, but rejected it.  Now was not the time for thoughts like that, it was too big a decision to make without careful consideration.  “We’ll keep looking.  Don’t lose hope.”  
  “Okay.”    
  Soon enough, Hackett had to go back on duty, and Leah sat both herself and Lucas down on one of the two sofas in the room.  She asked him to tell her about his mom and dad, and they spent the rest of the afternoon sharing stories about the parents that they’d lost.  Lucas put the clues together after a while.  
  “That was the man we found, wasn’t it.  That night you were so sad.  He was your dad?”  He looked up at her with understanding blue eyes.  
  “He was.  He was a retired soldier.  Like Hackett and your dad, he knew how to fight.  There were just overwhelming numbers against him.  He was alone, and he did the best he could.  He used to tell me that was all any of us could ever do.  Give it your all or don’t start the task.  No use doing things half-way.”  She quoted her father and it helped a tightness ease that she hadn’t even noticed.  
  That night she woke screaming for her father.  Hackett was with her before she’d finished, arms around her and rocking her gently.  They didn’t notice Lucas in the doorway of her bedroom.  She was lost in grief, and he was focused on soothing her pain.  
  “Admiral, sir, can I help?”  Came a small voice from the door.  
  Hackett looked up from the distraught woman in his arms.  The boy was tall for thirteen, but he looked like the child he still was, watching them worriedly.  “I’ve got her, Luc, but you can sit with us if you want.”  He turned back to Leah, hugging tight when she buried closer into his chest.  Lucas came to the foot of the bed and patted her, still covered, foot.  He didn’t like seeing her sad, but he understood.  He was feeling it too.  
  Having both of these people, she cared so much for, telling her it was okay, helped her storm to pass.  When it did, she found she didn’t want to let go yet.  She kept her grip on Hackett long after her emotions settled down.  He was solid and he was warm and he was holding her just as close.  It felt good right then, and she didn’t want to lose it.  
  “I’m okay now, gentlemen.  Luc, go on back to bed okay.  I’m okay, this has been happening for a bit.”  She encouraged him off.  
  Hackett had pulled back so she could talk to their guest, but watched her intently.  He waited until Lucas retreated before asking her.  “How long is a bit?  I know last night and tonight, but you make it sound like more.”  
  “It is more.  Mostly when you aren’t here.”  She was sounding apologetic now.  
  “How long?”  
  “Couple of weeks now.”  
  “And they’re always like this?”  He knew they were, and she knew that he knew so she just nodded her response.  “You were supposed to tell me, you know.”  
  “I know, I’m sorry.”  She leaned into him again.  
  “I’m not angry, Leah, just concerned.”  He draped an arm around her securely.  
  “I didn’t want to add to your worries.  You have such a hard duty to begin with.  I couldn’t take it if I became a responsibility for you to shoulder.”  
  “Never.  It is my pleasure to care for you.  My honor that you let me.”  He felt her fingers tracing the lapel of his robe and decided a strategic retreat was the best option.  “Sleep, Leah.  I’ll  be just through the bathroom.”  
  Her hands clenched unconsciously.  “Please don’t go.”  She wasn’t, quite, panicked at the thought of him leaving her.  
  “Leah.”  He wanted to comfort her, but feelings were getting hard to ignore like this.  Half-lying in her bed with her in his arms.  
  “I know, Steven, I know.  It’s not time, but please don’t leave me alone.”  He nodded, finally, and stroked her hair soothing her.  “Thank you.  You can’t know what you being here means to me.  Thank you, so much.”  
  “I’ll be here for as long as you want me here, Leah.”  That was the last thing they said, both knowing it was as close to a confession as either of them could offer at this moment.  Eventually, she slept again, but every time that he tried to untangle her from him she whimpered, and completely unnerved him.  He resigned himself to staying the night through and leaned his head back against the headboard to doze off and get what sleep he could.  
  Lucas was the first one awake the next morning, and searched for either of the adults whose home he was staying in.  He found them sleeping still, in Leah’s room.  Hackett was still propped up against the headboard, and Miss Leah was curled up to him, her hand on his chest beside her head.  The admiral’s own head resting on hers.  He grinned and left the room.  He found some cereal and milk and made himself some breakfast, then figured out the controls for the vid and found something to watch while they slept.  
  Leah was in the process of waking as Lucas was getting lost in his program.  She  reveled in the feeling of warmth that she found when consciousness returned to her.  She didn’t even have to wonder where the feeling came from.  It was radiating from the man beneath her cheek and the palm of her left hand.  His robe had shifted sometime in the night and her hand rested on his bare chest.  It was soft with the hair there, but underneath was the hardness of muscle that his military life gave him.  She just let herself feel for a while, no longer asleep, but not truly awake yet either.  Comforted by the beat of the heart beneath her ear.  
  She found herself petting the silky hair under her hand and let her eyes fall open to find that it was a mix of gray and dark.  She snuggled closer then and felt him wake.  He stiffened momentarily, and then lay a hand over hers to stop her stroking.  “That’s dangerous, lady.”  
  She smiled against him.  “Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”  She let out a little giggle.  “You’re not completely gray it would seem.”  
  “No, but I went gray early anyway, up here.”  His hand moved away and she looked up to see him running his fingers through his hair and then touching his beard.  “I was gray here before I was your age.”  
  “It suits you.  Makes you look commanding.”  She should have found it strange how easy it was to slip into familiarity.  
  He chuckled softly and a bit sadly.  “If you say so.  I think it makes me look old.”  
  “You’re not old, Steven.”  She admonished gently.  “You’re just overworked.”  
  “That’s definitely true, and I’m thinking I’m late for my day.”  He made no move to get up though.  
  “We both are.  I hope Luc found something to keep himself occupied.”  Her head came to rest over his heart once more.  “Thank you for staying.”  
  “Best sleep I’ve had in a long time, Leah.”  She felt his nose against her scalp, nuzzling, and a wave of warmth flowed through her.  She wasn’t ready for that warmth to turn into heat, but she was enjoying it.  She hadn’t had this closeness with anyone in a long time, and wondered if it was the same for him.  
  “Me too, so thanks for that as well, and I’m sorry I keep waking you.”  
  “Stop thanking me, Leah.  It’s no chore.  I told you I think of it more as an honor.”  He hesitated a moment before adding. “A pleasure.  And don’t ever apologize for it again.”  She lifted away to sit up so she could look him in the eye.  
  “Still, I appreciate it, and I think you haven’t had enough people thanking you for what you do for them.”  
  “I’m used to that after all these years.”  His fingers came up to trace along her brows.  
  “I don’t want you to be used to it from me though.”  She grabbed his hand and held it to her face.  “I know now’s not the time, and I want you to know that I know that.  But there will come a time, and I think it won’t be too long, that it will be right.  I want you to know that I want this to be right.”  
  “Me too.  I can wait, Leah.  Can you wait for me?”  His thumb was now caressing her cheekbone.  
  “As long as you need, Steven.”  She made a bold move to kiss the center of his palm, and then got herself out of bed.  This time he took full advantage of the view.  She noticed and gave her hips a wiggle to get his attention.  All she got was an imaginary tip of a hat, and a smooth grin.  She shook her head with a grin of her own.  “I’d better go check on Luc.  He’s a good kid, but still a kid.  Who knows what kind of trouble he can get into in an Admiral’s quarters.  Probably already declared war on the Salarians or something.”  He chuckled, but she noticed his hand curled around his palm.  “Now scoot, I need to dress.”  
  He laughed and decided to tease a little.  “After that little display, I thought I’d get a show.  So much for gratitude.”  
  “Tease.”  She called him on it, but when she went to remove her tank top he suddenly felt the need to scoot.  
  Lucas looked up as she entered the living area, she’d pulled on a soft pair of jeans and military undershirt and covered it with a soft sweater.  The jeans and sweater had been given to her by one of Gable’s nurses with a bag of other clothing, saying she’d out grown them.  “You look better,  Miss Leah.”  
  “Thanks, Luc.  You hungry?”  She ruffled his hair on the way passed, headed for the kitchen.  
  “Not really, I had some cereal.”  She noticed the clean dishes on the counter.  
  “Sorry I slept so long, kiddo.”  
  “It’s okay.  You needed it.  Admiral Hackett still asleep?”  So he had seen them had he, oh well.  It was mostly innocent enough.  
  “No, he’s getting ready to leave.  He’s got another long day, and we overslept a bit. Neither of us is sleeping well these days.  I keep waking him up with my nightmares.”  She was making breakfast sandwiches.  There was no way she’d let Hackett leave with an empty stomach after he’d taken such good care of her.  He exited his room then.  “Here, eat on the run.  No one wants a grumpy admiral on their case.”  
  “Thanks, Leah.  See you tomorrow.”  She nodded, and watched him head for the door.  
  “Steven,” she stopped him just before it opened, and crossed to hug him tight for a moment.  “One to tide me over until you get back.”  That twinkle was back in his piercing blue eyes and she wanted it to stay there.  
  “Let’s make it two just to be sure.”  He pulled her back into his arms and left a chaste kiss to tickle her cheek.  “That was extra.”  He was out the door before she could respond.  She heard a laugh behind her.  “Luc, I think I’m in trouble.”  
  He laughed harder and shook his head at her.  “I like the admiral, Miss Leah.  He’s nice to you.”  
  “I like him too.”  She shook off thoughts of her complicated and so simple roommate.  “So what are we doing today?”  She joined him on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

  Hackett was getting ready to start his day after rearranging it to allow for his late morning.  There was a signal from his aide.  Gable was here for their meeting.  
  “Morning, John.  Have a seat.”  
  “Steven,”  He studied the admiral a moment after sitting.  “You’re in a good mood.”  
  “I feel pretty good today.  The extra sleep did me a lot of good.  Sorry about that.”  He was going through reports on his terminal, but Gable was used to him having to split his attentions.  
  “And how’s Leah?”  He said knowingly.  
  “She’s okay, John.  We have her oldest survivor staying with us for a bit.  You knew I was informing him of his father’s status?”  Gable nodded.  “The first thing he did was call her and ask to stay.”  
  “Those two have a bond forged in fire.”  Gable commented.  
  “Under fire is more accurate I think, but yes.  I’m glad he’s going to be with her, actually.  I’m off on an inspection tour this afternoon and most of tomorrow.  She’s been having nightmares and it’ll be good that someone is there.  They can help each other cope.”  Hackett said absently.  
  “It’s started then?”  
  “Yes, apparently she’s been having them for a couple of weeks now.  I didn’t know until night before last.  She’s agreed to attend the memorial.  I’ll make her story public knowledge then.”  
  “That will be hard for her.”  
  “It will, but she knows I’m there if she needs me.  She’s trying so damn hard to move past all that.  She was debating on not going, but realized that if she didn’t she’d regret it.”  He looked up at the Doctor.  “I think it will start giving her the closure she needs.”  
  “Good.  Now the last big issue is how to help her after she’s gotten that closure.”  
  “I’m working on it.  It’s actually a rather important project for me.”  Gable noticed a thoughtful tone to the admiral’s comment.  
  “Really?”  He had a sly, hopeful grin.  
  “Stop, John.  There’s something, but it’s not the right time for all that.  We’re working on it.”  He was a little annoyed.  
  Gable held up placating hands.  “I didn’t mean to imply anything, but don’t you usually go for leggy blondes.”  
  Hackett chuckled.  “I do, but maybe that’s been the problem with my relationships all these years.  I usually date military types.  Maybe what I needed was normal all along.  Honestly, I think the change is me.  I think I might be ready for a little normal in my life.”  
  “Well, whatever you’re doing it suits you, Steven.  I haven’t seen you this,” he searched for a description, “I don’t know.  Light?  Unburdened?  That works. Since before Shepard’s death.”  
  “It’s been a long couple of years.”  Some of that weight seemed to return.  
  “Well.  Normally I’d say avoid these kinds of entanglements with someone that has her battle ahead, but you are handling it well enough.  Just don’t push her, and don’t let her push you.”  
  “I would never.”  He was defensive now.  
  “I know, Steven, but there might come a time that she does.  Some try to cover the pain with physical intimacies that they really shouldn’t.  I admit, she doesn’t seem the type, but best to be careful.  Just warning you, not reprimanding.”  
  “I know, I’m just, damn it I’m protective of her.  I don’t like seeing her hurting, and we are well aware of the dangers of crossing lines before we’re really ready.  It’s mostly innocent flirtation and teasing one another out of moods.  I’d never done more than hold her hand or give her a quick hug of comfort before last night.  She dreamt of her father.  She told me about him the night before, finding him with the kids tagging along behind her still.  She talked about a lot night before last.”  He was thoughtful again going back to what she’d survived with no help from the outside.  
  “What specifically?”  
  “She talked of the night she lost the first one.  The baby, Tara.  I don’t know how she endured what she endured.  But if she lived through it, the least I can do is be there and listen to her talk about it.  No matter how heartbreaking it is.”  
  “Bad?”  
  Hackett nodded.  “The baby was sick, they had no meds, no way to treat her.  She did CPR for a long time.  Didn’t help.”  
  “Damn.”  He didn’t know who was stronger, her for living it or Hackett for understanding enough because of his own experiences to empathize.  “What are you planning?”  
   “Are you asking my intentions, John?”  The Doctor just shrugged.  “We haven’t done anything.  We aren’t at a point to define anything.  We’re friends, with the possibility of more at some point.  We talked about it this morning actually after we woke up.”  
  Gable understood enough to read between the lines.  “You slept with her?”  There was accusation there.  
  “God, no, and yes.  She’d been through another nightmare.  About her father.  She was upset and didn’t want to be alone.  I only meant to stay until she fell asleep.”  
  “But?”  
  “She’s a grown woman and she knows her limits.”  Hackett was annoyed now and that edge of command was creeping in.  
  “Yes she is.  Now, but?”  
  Hackett made an frustrated face, brows together and lips in a thin line, but answered anyway.  “Every time I tried to leave she’d get restless and I didn’t want to wake her, or risk another nightmare.  I held her, Gable.  It’s what she needed.  Damn it, it’s what I needed, and it happened.  We were fully clothed and nothing much happened otherwise.”  
  “Something did happen then.”  
  “We talked this morning, about this thing we both feel.  She’s not ready for it.  She said that not me.  Frankly, sometimes I’m scared to death of it.  It’s very different from other relationships I’ve had.  In a way, we are already so much more intimate than sex.  That interest is there, though, too, in spades.”  He huffed out a breath and rubbed his eyes with the heels of both palms.  “I can’t explain it better than that.”  
  Gable was smirking at him.  “Admiral, I do believe you are in love, or at least falling there.”  
  “Do you always have such a sharp grasp of the obvious?”  He shook his head.  “I’ve never admitted it out loud even to myself, but I’ve known for a while now.”  
  “If it’s any consolation, only people who know you well could tell.”  
  “So it’s just the entire ship.  Wonderful.”  
  “Don’t sweat it, Steven.  Not like you’re breaking regs.  I’d say wait until she’s released under her own recognizance, avoid rumors of taking advantage.”  
  “John, I’m fifty-three years old, she’s thirty-three, that’s a twenty year difference.  Doesn’t matter when things happen, if they happen, there will be such rumors.  I’m not worried about others opinions.  You know that.”  
  “Yeah, I know.  What are you going to do?”  
  “Take it slow, day by day, let things happen as they will.  We both know there’s interest on the other’s part, so no confusion there.  We decided this already.”  
  “Then stop worrying about it.”  
  “Easier said than done.”  
  “Well, if it’s any help, she’s handling the PTSD better than I anticipated after the breakdown.  I was thinking of releasing her sooner than planned.”  
  Hackett would never admit that that statement was probably the most frightening thing he’d ever heard.  “Her breakdown was a very devastating misunderstanding on her part.  We figured that out already.  You’re the expert here, but do most people bounce back from a true breakdown like she did.”  
  “No they don’t, and that’s the only reason I was thinking of an early release from the observed treatment program.  I think she’s made of sterner stuff than we, at first, thought.”  Hackett merely nodded.  
  “I can confirm that, both her parents were with the Alliance.  Explains some of her resourcefulness with the kids.  She said she’d had packs of supplies ready for months before the reapers even attacked.  I meant to ask her why, but calming her down seemed more important.  I’ll get around to it eventually.”  
  “I’ll assess her again next session.  You said she’s been having the nightmares for a couple of weeks?”  Hackett nodded pulling up a new report.  “Good, this set up with you works to her advantage.  You’re there for some of it to offer comfort so that she’s not overwhelmed.  You are also absent enough that she has to cope on her own.  How’s she seem?  Still eating regularly?”  
  “Yes, she cooks most nights.  I think she is getting bored with nothing constructive to do all day.  I haven’t found a workable solution to that though.”  
  “Well, we know she’s a hell of a teacher.  Maybe we can find something along the lines of tutoring kids here on the Orizaba.”  Gable suggested.  
  Hackett grunted doubtfully.  “There aren’t that many kids aboard, and I think that our resident tutor would throw a fit if we suggested she couldn’t handle them by letting Leah take some off her hands.”  He raised a brow at the other man.  
  Gable laughed.  “My Rin is touchy about her position, but if I talk to her and explain the situation I think she might go for it.”  
  “Let me talk to Leah first, John.  We don’t know if she even wants to go back to teaching.”  
  “True, something like she’s been through, going back might be too much the reminder.”  Gable shrugged.  “Find out or I can talk with her next session.”  
  “Sounds good.  Look, I hate to cut this off, but I need to get finished with about twenty things, so I can head out for that inspection.”  Hackett glanced up from his screen apologetically.  
  “Understood.  Safe journey.”  
  “I’m not going far, but thanks anyway.  Dismissed.”  Hackett was already absorbed in his terminal again before Gable had even made it out of the office.  
  
  Hackett returned to silent quarters the next evening, and grinned softly when he noticed Leah asleep on the couch.  She had another of the books from his shelf.  Her hand was still holding her place where the book lay on her stomach.  He pulled the drape from the back and covered her legs with it.  Then tried to remove the old novel from her hand without waking her.  He thought he’d succeeded when she spoke.  “Hi, welcome back.”  
  “Hi yourself, sorry I woke you.”  She was lovely even if she was all rumpled and drowsy.  
  “That’s okay, wasn’t actually planning on sleeping.  That just kind of happened after I finished calling my kids.  Well, I did stay up pretty late with Lucas last night.  He had me playing some game with him and some of his friends over the net.  We even had Kassim in there for a while.  It was fun, but I don’t think I’ll be a regular player.”  Her nose was wrinkled up in amused distaste.  Hackett found it adorably endearing.  
  “He set off okay?”  
  “Yes, I escorted him, personally, to the shuttle bay.  The pilot promised he was in good hands.  He was a nice guy.”  
  “Which one was it?”  
  “Cortez, I think.”  
  “Ah, yes.  Steve Cortez.  He’ll be leaving with the Normandy soon.  He served as Shepard’s shuttle pilot through the war, and he wants to remain with her.”  He was studying her intently.  It was a little unnerving.  
  “What?”  She ran her hands over her face and head.  “Is my hair sticking up?”  
  “A little, but that’s not really what…you had it cut?”  He was admiring the pixyish style.  It went better with her face shape than the longer hair had.  
  “Gods yes, and it feels wonderful.  I haven’t had my hair that long since before high school.”  She ruffled her hands through it to make it lay down as much as her natural curl would let it.  Hackett decided it was artfully messy.  
  “I like it.  It fits you.”  
  “I think so.  How was your inspection?”  
  “Same old, same old.”  He settled into the chair beside her couch.  “Have you been to see Gable yet?”  
  She shook her head in the negative.  “Next appointment is tomorrow.  Why?”  
  “We were talking yesterday, and I worried that you were getting bored cooped up in here all the time.  Have you thought about what to do once you’re freed from my quarters?”  
  “You make it sound like I’ve been under house arrest.  I do get out you know.  I visit with the wounded soldiers down in medbay some.  I’ve thought a bit about what to do after.  I figure there have to be tons of kids that need a teacher down there.”  She indicated the slowly rotating Earth out the wall sized view port.  “I can still teach.”  
  “I’m sure you can.”  He was having a difficult time with the conversation as he realized he didn’t want her to go anywhere at all, ever.  “What if we could find you something here with the fleet.  Once the tour is mobile and the relays start to open again, I’m sure I’ll be on the way back to Arcturus Station to rebuild.  You could come with us and teach there just as well as on Earth.”  
  She smiled.  “I think I’d like that, Admiral.”  
  He grimaced at the title.  “Don’t start, woman.”  He notice the teasing light in her eyes and shook his head at her.  “You did that just to get a rise out of me.”  
  “Oh, I did, definitely and it so worked.”  Her laugh was like music and he hoped he heard it more often.  
  “Minx.”  
  “Grumpy pants.”  She returned.  
  “I am not grumpy.”  He said and she sobered a little.  
  “No, but you are very serious this evening.  What’s on your mind?”  
  “That, my dear, is a conversation for another time.”  He sighed.  She shrugged it off.  
  “Okay, what do you want to talk about, or are you tired?”  She realized he’d probably been working non-stop since yesterday.  “If you’re tired I’ll let you be.  I can always find something to do on my own.  I’ve been thinking of picking up some old hobbies that just haven’t been practical the last year or so.  I could get started.”  
  “No, I’m fine, just,” he sighed again, “solemn, I suppose is the best way to describe it.”  
  “What brought this on?”  She was more interested than concerned at his behavior.  
  “Oh, just the realization that soon you’ll be free to move on.”  Hackett’s throat was tight saying it, and she could hear it in his voice.  
  “Yeah, but move on to where, Steven?  I’m pretty certain my apartment is no longer a viable option for living.”  Her statement was only half a joke.  She was homeless and it wasn’t a good feeling even though she knew that thousands, if not millions, were in the same predicament.  
  “That’s why I was asking if you had plans.”  He took the plunge.  “If you want to stay with the fleet you wouldn’t have to move anywhere.”  
  “I’d still be in your hair.”  She ventured.  
  “I like you in my space, Leah.”  He was serious and she could hear that too.  Something deep inside tightened at the tone in his statement.  He watched color come into her cheeks, and knew they were treading very close to that line they agreed not to cross yet.  
  “Are you sure it’s me and not just someone?”  
  “Very sure.  At the risk of going too far too fast, I’m going to say this and then drop it, okay?”  She nodded.  “I don’t know exactly where this,” he indicated the two of them with a finger, “is going, but I know where I’d like it to.  I’d like you to stay, and find out with me.”  
  She looked mesmerized as she nodded.  “I’d like that too, you aren’t the only one that hopes to find out where this,” she used his gesture, “can lead to.  Truthfully, I don’t really want to leave.  I just didn’t know how welcome I’d be, and I was afraid to ask.”  
  “You’d be most welcome, and I told you before don’t be afraid to ask me anything.”  He was very serious as he said this.  She could understand how he’d become Fleet Admiral with that tone in his voice.  
  “I’ll remember.”  
  “Good.”  He took a beat to start lightening the conversation.  
  “Steven?”  Her tone killed that thought.  
  “Yes?”  
  “I like me in your space too.”  He smiled for her then, fully and brilliantly.  
  “Enough, before we take it too far.”  His voice was just above a whisper and it did shivery things to her spine.  
  “Too far?”  She was trying for coy.  
  “Leah, I’m half a goddamned second from coming over there and kissing you until you moan for me.  We agreed it’s not time for that.”  He warned her.  
  “Okay, I’m sorry.  Too far, got it.”  She retreated quickly.  
  “Never be sorry for what you’re doing to me.  I’m not sorry that I have you chewing that lip to bits.”  He commented casually.  She pointedly stopped gnawing her bottom lip.  
  “Change topics, Steven, I can’t think of anything when you look at me like that.”  He opened his mouth to reply and she stopped him quickly.  “You don’t apologize for the things you make me feel either, but get us back to dry land.  I’m starting to drown here.”  
  “Okay,” he thought a moment with his eyes firmly closed so he couldn’t caress her with his gaze any more, “actually, I have a question.  Warning though, this will most likely kill the mood very dead.”  
  “It needs to die, and it needs to happen now.  Great choice of seating by the way.”  She knew that if he’d been sitting closer, too far would have been long forgotten behind them.  
  “Thank you, so very much.”  His tone absolutely bled sarcasm.  “Now, when you were telling me how you’d ended up with the kids from Hawking you mentioned that you’d had packed supplies ready in advance.”  That raised brow wasn’t helping to keep the mood calm as far as she was concerned.  She suppressed the urge to stroke that brow to answer him.  
  “I did.  I had at least two months of nutrient bars and paste per pack. I also had two packs of Dextro friendly bars and paste.  Two wasn’t enough.”  She was surprised he’d taken note of that.  He was also right, the mood was dead.  
  “What does that mean?”  
  “Jeda, we ran out of dextro supplies.  She was able to eat the levo stuff but wasn’t getting any nutrients from it.  She wasn’t in any pain, but she was starving.  I hadn’t been able to find any dextro supplies to replace them.  The only way to get our hands on dextro, would have been going into a city.  It’s why we were in the remnants of Ft. Worth.  We were looking for her food.  She was so weak by that point I don’t think it would have helped much.  She was slow getting to the vault.  There were two in that bank.  They were pretty small so we didn’t all fit in the same one.  I had Luc and Ledra with most of the kids, and I took the others to the second, smaller vault.  Jeda fell behind.  I got the boys in and went back for her.  The husks caught us before we could get into the vault.”  She was staring down at her lap, and it took his hand over hers to bring her back to him.  
 “I understand now.  Back to my original question, why have all those packs ready?”  He worried a little when her gaze went distant, but she came back quickly this time.  
  “I was visiting the Citadel when the Geth attacked with that first Reaper.  It was supposed to be a vacation.”  She smiled ruefully.  “I saw that thing.  I watched from a shuttle as the fleets fought with it, and I never forgot it.  I was sick when the council started to deny it even happened.  When they said Commander Shepard was over-stressed and mistaken.  I’d seen it.  How could they lie like that?”  
  “They thought it best to keep people calm.  It was short sighted of them, and it was wrong, but they had no definitive proof there would be even one more, let alone a whole armada.”  He saw the look of shock and disgust on her face.  “I’m not defending them.  In fact, I fought that whole campaign, and when I failed to change their minds I started to prepare the fleets.”  
  “Well, I prepared in my own way.  Lots of the kids at school had very highly placed parents.  We all knew about Shepard’s situation with the news coverage.  I decided, when she was detained, that it was time I made sure I was ready for what was probably coming.  My parents raised me to think for myself.  They said that whatever the media was reporting that you could bet that there was more going on.”  She shrugged, “so I watched for the signs they showed me, and I listened to dad when he told me to prepare.”  
  “Sounds like I’d have gotten along with your father.”  He did notice that she had little difficulty speaking of her father now.  
  “He’d have liked you too.  He may have been damn near eighty, but he was still sharp as a tack.”  She smiled fondly with a far off look in her eyes.  “He was retired, but he never really left the Alliance.”  She pulled up the screen on her recently returned Omni-tool.  “Here.”  She typed at it a moment and then leaned to show him the screen.  
  He studied the picture of a man that was definitely ex-Alliance.  He was not the hardened soldier, being that this picture had to have been taken shortly before the invasion, but there was the suggestion of the man he’d once been.  “Good god, the man must’ve been a tank when he was younger.”  He found himself thinking of one James Vega and comparing the two.  
  “He was.”  She pulled up another picture.  In this one a mountain of a man, barrel-chested and hard with muscle held a little girl on one shoulder with one hand.  The other arm was around a much shorter woman tucked against his side.  The woman in the picture looked very much like the one before him.  
  “You three look very happy, Leah.”  She smiled, and her finger grazed along her mother’s image.  
  “I had a good childhood.  Dad was this manly man, and he absolutely loved that he had a tiny little girl.  After her injuries mom couldn’t have more children.  I was very small, but I remember him saying that at least he’d gotten his girl first then.  I thought she’d clobber him.  He was just a big teddy bear.  Mom was the violent one when she was mad, but she just laughed a minute then she cried and he held her.”  She caressed the image again, then closed down the tool and turned to him.  “What about you?”  
  “My mother raised me.  I don’t really remember my father.  She told me once, before she died that she’d gotten rid of him because he’d hit me when I was just a baby.  She died when I was twelve.  After that it was the academy and then enlistment.  It was happy enough, I suppose.”  He eyed her critically, “don’t you know all this?  My background has been public knowledge for a very long time now.”  
  She shook her head and pulled a teasing face, “what, you think I trolled the extranet searching all the most decorated Alliance member’s backgrounds.  Sweetie, I had better things to do.”  
  “I think I should be offended.”  
  “Don’t I’m just teasing, mostly.”  She reached over to put a delicate hand on his arm.  “I knew some of it.  You can’t have been alive in the last few years and not know a little about Admiral Steven Hackett.  All those exposé’s after your promotion to Fleet Admiral, and the actually informative ANN stories.  I didn’t know about your father, though.  Somehow I missed that your mother died when you were that young, the rest I knew.”  
  They fell silent for a while, just enjoying the other’s presence.  “Look at us, chatting about our past’s like normal people with a healthy interest in one another.”  She finally said.  
  “I know, but this was nice.”  He was smiling she knew it even though her head was leaned back on the couch and she was staring at the ceiling.  Her hand had slid down his arm to entwine her fingers with his.  He marveled at how effortless being relaxed with Leah was.  
  “It was.  Hey, have you eaten yet, mister important admiral?”  She suddenly remembered that he’d just returned.  
  “Sort of, a while ago.”  
  “That’s a no then.  There’s leftovers from last night in the cooler.  Want a plate?”  Her thumb was circling the jut of knuckle on his.  
  “I can get it.”  
  “I know.”  She shrugged, and neither of them moved.  They sat there for some time before a yawn came from Leah.  “You know, I think I’ll head to bed, Steven.”  
  “Okay, sleep well.”  He raised her hand to place a glancing kiss to the back of it, not even thinking of his actions until he’d done it.  
  She smiled primly, her eyes filled with warmth, and slowly pulled her hand away as she walked to her room.  “Night.”  She said before her door shut behind her.  Hackett sat there a while longer, thinking to himself that this relationship was already better than any other he’d been in.  They both slept with out trouble that night.


	7. Chapter 7

  A few nights later, Hackett woke from one of his own nightmares, and headed into the outer area of his quarters to make himself a cup of tea to wash the lingering bitterness away.  He found Leah on the same couch.  This time curled up in the corner under the soft lamplight with a pad of paper, she seemed to be sketching something out.  “Hey, you okay?”  
  Leah startled and looked back at him.  “Yeah, couldn’t sleep.  Decided to be productive.”  She took in his haunted appearance.  “Are you okay?”  
  He gave her a rueful grin.  “We all have our nightmares, Leah.”  
  “Ah, want to talk about it?”  She watched as he crossed to the kitchen, he’d forgotten his robe, and the t-shirt stretching across his broad shoulders and well defined chest distracted her deliciously.  He didn’t answer her right away making his tea, so she went back to her drawing.  
  “No, thank you for the offer, but I don’t think I want to go back there tonight.”  He came up behind her.  “I do want to know what you’re so absorbed in over here.”  
  She held up the pad and took his cup to set it on a coaster next to her.  “Have a look if you want. There aren’t that many.”  The switch was so natural that neither even noticed it.  He rounded the couch and sat beside her to borrow the light.  The first couple pages had small drawings of faces spaced over them.  Each face had a name beside it, some had dates accompanying the names.  
  Hackett recognized Lucas right off.  It was an incredible likeness.  The sketch of the baby, who appeared to be sleeping with the hint of a blanket framing her face, he didn’t have to read the name to know that it was Tara.  There was a Turian female that he noted as Jeda, the lines of her markings were intricate and precise.  As he looked more he recognized each of her kids as he found them. Her father was there as well as others he didn’t know.  “These are beautiful.”  
  “Thank you.  I’ve taken to drawing when I’m restless or after a nightmare.”  He looked away from the sketches to her in concern.  “Not tonight, just couldn’t sleep.  Getting nervous about the memorial.”  
  “I’ll be there, Leah.”  He turned back to the sketch pad.  The third sheet was a scene out the view port of this room from the spot they were sitting in.  He was impressed at the detail. The next was a self-portrait.  It was beautiful to his eyes, but he thought she didn’t quite catch the essence of compassion that he saw in her gaze.  The fourth was not finished, it was only a pair of eyes, but he knew instantly they were his.  His chest tightened at the look in those eyes, and he wondered if he’d actually looked at her like that at some point.  That was the last, and she was clearly still working on it.  “Leah, you have a gift.”  
  She shrugged off the compliment, “I really only just doodle.”  
  “These are not doodles, you’ve poured your soul into these.”  He pointed out the unfinished drawing.  “That’s not a doodle, Leah.”  
  “No, it’s the way you look at me sometimes.”  They were already sitting close together so he could use the light.  She closed the gap to rest her head on his shoulder.  “I started this pad after our chat the night you got back from that inspection.  After talking about my parents, I remembered that mom used to draw when she was upset.  She said it helped.  She was the gifted one, and she taught me a few things when I was a teenager.”  
  “She must have been very talented to be better than this.”  
  “She had a lot more heartache than I did then.  These are probably the best I’ve ever done, and they come from the deepest emotional impacts of my life.”  He rested his head on hers tentatively.  When her arms slid around him he relaxed into the embrace.  “The bad,” she indicated a few of the faces that were dated, “and the good,” she pointed out Lucas and the other survivors,  “and the amazing.”  She flipped back to his eyes.  
  “Amazing?”  He was confused.  
  “No one has ever looked at me like that, Steven.  I don’t know about you man-types, but to a girl, the way you look at me is wondrous.”  Her arms tightened around him.  “Not every girl is so lucky to have a man look at them like they’re his breath, his life.”  She huffed her amusement then.  “It’s also something that every girl dreams of seeing in another’s eyes as they look at them.  Every woman in the universe would think I’m crazy for not just surrendering to that look.”  
  “You aren’t the surrendering type.”  He observed.  
  “Nope, and you aren’t the type to force things.  That makes it all the more special.”  She snuggled closer, draping her legs across his lap.  
  He cautiously kissed the top of her head.  “We’re in trouble aren’t we?”  He asked her, and was startled by her burst of laughter.  
  “I said that very same thing to Luc, the morning you headed out after you kissed me.”  She shrugged again.  “I’m going to head to my room before we get too comfortable here.”  She handed him his cooling tea and took the pad from him.  “Sleep well, Steven.”  She stood and turned back briefly to brush an identical kiss to his head as well.  “I still owe you one, but I’ll pay it back in time.”  
  “Good night, Leah.”  He sat long into the night thinking of the things she’d said, and all the things she didn’t have to say that came through just as clearly.  
  
  Leah showed Doctor Gable the sketch pad at her next session and he was amazed at her insight to channel her trauma into something so positive.  She explained where she’d gotten the idea.  
  “Your mother was a very smart woman, Leah.  In fact, this is a lot of progress.  I think you’ll do okay when I release you to your own devices.  Any plans on what to do when that time comes?”  
  “Actually, Steven offered to let me stay with the fleet.  He said that I’d be more than welcome to join the group of people heading to rebuild Arcturus.  They’ll need teachers at some point on the station.  I can find something useful to do until then.”  
  “So you’ll be staying?”  
  “I think so.  I’m happier here, even with the nightmares, and living with those memories, than I’ve been anywhere.”  She was quiet a moment.  “I’m pretty sure I’m in complete love with Admiral Steven Hackett.  I’m also pretty sure he’s in the same boat, and we just need time to bump into each other on it.  Is it wrong to want that kind of happiness this soon?”  
  “No, not if it’s true happiness.  If it’s just a way to cope then it’s not healthy.  You don’t take to channeling into something like drawing when the relationship is the coping mechanism.  I think you’re doing okay with this treatment.”  
  “Absolutely.  I am more relaxed when he’s here than away.  It’s not because I’m afraid of what I’ll see when I close my eyes, though.  It’s because I’m afraid that when I open them again these last weeks and months will have been the dream.”  
  “Have you told him that?”  
  “Gods no!  We aren’t ready for that.  We’re still getting to know each other, but we’re oddly settled when we’re together.  It’s like we’ve been together much longer than we have, considering that we aren’t exactly together now.  Sometimes I’ll touch him, on his face or holding his hand, and it’s not ‘til much later that I realize it was a very personal touch.  Then I worry that I crossed a boundary.”  She was thoughtful for a moment.  “I think sometimes it’s the same for him.”  
  “Is it always this intense emotional thing that you’re describing?”  
  “Definitely not.  We flirt, we tease each other.  We’ve had an argument or three, that’s when the teasing and flirting is most fun, when we’re trying to bring the other out of a mood.  We have a lot of fun together, even if we’re just sitting staring out the view at the earth.  We talk a lot.  We talk about everything.  I’ve told him about my childhood and college years.  Boyfriends, best friends, relationships that turned into nightmares, and mistakes that had a happy outcome.  As things have become less raw I have told him almost everything that happened during the war.  He’s talked about his mother, and what life was like when she passed.  He’s told me about his previous relationships and flings, and how he doesn’t necessarily not want a family.  He’s really just never thought of getting married or being domestic.  He talked about the academy he lived in when his mother died and what he liked and didn’t about it.  He’s talked about the first contact war and the reaper war.  I feel like we can talk about anything.”  
  “Good.  I want to hold off releasing you a few more weeks, at least, in case any unforeseen issues arise.  Especially with the memorial looming.”  
  “Okay.  I’ll let him know he’s still on the hook for a while.”  She grinned wickedly.  
  “Take it slow down there.  It’s going to be rough.”  
  She sobered.  “I know, and I’m not really looking forward to it.  I need to do this though.  I have to start letting go, then maybe I’ll meet that handsome man on that boat we were talking about.”  
  
  The next day found Leah and Hackett down in London.  Hackett had promised her a shopping trip so that she could have something appropriate to wear to the memorial.  She found a few casual outfits to round out her wardrobe too.  She didn’t want to wear fatigues all the time just because they were the only thing she had to wear.  He took her to dinner before settling her in the newly opened hotel they were staying at.  He had final preparations to make for the service the next day.  She worked on her sketches some more, and she spoke to Lucas.  He had met with a couple that were going to potentially adopt him.  She wished him luck and promised to keep her fingers crossed for him.  
  The next day dawned on Hackett lying on the sofa in their adjoining sitting room, Leah held tightly to him.  The nerves had brought on the worst bout of nightmares yet.  They’d fallen asleep on the sofa talking her through the first of the panic attacks.  They got ready in silence and it remained that way to the memorial site.  She sat on the dais through the remembrances of several with out really hearing them.  Steven had gotten up to speak about that other admiral that she’d met with her class tour.  Anderson.  Shepard also spoke of Anderson and Leah felt the first of her tears fall at the respect this remarkable woman had obviously felt for the late admiral.  
  The somber blonde that had started it off was clearly the man’s widow, whether they’d been married or not.  Leah glanced to Hackett then, wondering if that might be her one day, if things between them went where she was starting to believe they led.  Then Steven was up, again at the podium and telling her story, and she was horrified that he had her come forward to receive a medal for perseverance against overwhelming circumstances.  Once she was back in her seat, she was startled by the scarred feminine hand that came to rest on hers, while he was still up there unveiling the smaller plaque for the kids she’d lost.  She looked up to see Commander Shepard attached to that hand.  The other woman didn’t say anything, but the look on her face was enough for Leah to know that she understood.  
  Things afterward were a blur.  She stood staring at the names of the six children that she couldn’t save.  She traced the letters of their names and said goodbye.  They were back at the hotel to pack.  Then they were on the shuttle to return to the Orizaba.  The victory tour would be officially leaving in a handful days.  They stepped into the quarters she’d gotten so comfortable in, and she felt the tension finally start to leave her.  The hand at her back was another comfort that she’d missed, during the last pensive hours.  She took her bag to her room, put away her clothes and carried her toiletries in to put them away as well.  Steven was there doing the same, and she caught his eyes on her in the mirror.  
  The concern she read in them was the last straw, and she just managed to utter his name.  “Steven?”  He took the bottles and things from her hands and set them on the counter then put his hands on her upper arms.  
  “I’m here.”  It was the phrase that he’d used from the beginning, and it was the gesture she needed.  His arms were soon around her and her face was in the soft t-shirt breathing in the clean scent of it, and the unique scent that was Steven himself.  She soaked up his comforting presence and borrowed his strength.  He slept with her in his arms for the third time that night.  
  
  A few days later Steven returned to his quarters from a long day of meetings and reviews to a pleasant surprise.  Leah was cooking, that wasn’t unusual, nor was the music playing on her tool.  What had been missing the last three days was the smile reaching her eyes when she welcomed him home and offered him dinner.  “Let me change out of the uniform and then absolutely.”    
  “Okay.  I’ll keep it warm for you.”  He heard her humming softly as she went back to her cooking.  
  He sighed relief that the mourning she’d fallen into had started to lift.  He’d been hard pressed to leave her the last three mornings.  She’d had him very worried.  She was still humming and dancing along to a tune on her Omni-tool, wiping down the counter in the process, when he returned to her.  He enjoyed her happiness and indulged in an ogle of her swaying hips for a few moments before approaching.  
  “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”  He said resting his hands on her shoulders from behind her.  
  She smiled though he couldn’t see it.  “I went to see Doctor Gable.  He helped me put some things back in perspective.”  She turned her head to look up at him.  “Well, he mostly gave me the confirmation I needed that I was on the right track.”  He pulled her back against him so he could wrap strong arms around her.  
  “I’m glad.”  He repeated into her ear.  “I was worried about you.”  
  “I know, I just needed to work it out on my own.”  She hesitated until his arms tightened a bit.  “Thanks for giving me the time I needed.  I want to move past it.  I am moving past it, and that hurts a little.”  
  “It always does.  My first command was very unexpected.  The captain of the ship I was on was killed during a firefight.  I had to assume command.  I made mistakes and got people killed.  Almost got myself killed, it’s where I got the scar.”  She knew he was referring to the one on his right cheek.  “I had a hard time with it, so I know a little about the stages you’re dealing with.”  He nuzzled her absently.  It had been that way these last days.  They hadn’t spoken much, but the casual touch that they’d been so wary of, had become their way of communicating  She’d take his hand and look away, and he’d know that she was struggling with a fresh wave of grief.  His hand on the small of her back as he passed lent her strength, and reminded her he was there when she was ready.  Little touches that they’d agonized over before became commonplace.  The result was a level of comfort that they hadn’t even realized they had together.  
  “How was your day?”  He felt her fingers tracing designs on his forearm and just enjoyed the sensation of calm it gave.  
  “Tiring, but we got a lot decided.”  Her hand had traveled close to his wrist and he captured her fingers in his own.  “How about you?”  
  “Nothing special.  One of the girls,” she’d taken to referring to the friends she’d made in the nursing staff as ‘the girls,’ “helped me get my hands on an exercise mat, so that was a big deal.  I’m out of practice and need to get my routine back.”  She turned to face him, so she could see him and noted the inquisitive raise to his brow.  She reached up to trace the line of one eyebrow absently.  
  “I’ve always been interested in martial arts.  Dad had me in classes when I was tiny.  I grew to favor Tai Chi.  I’m very out of practice.”  She stepped closer to feel him against her again.  “It’ll help to get back into it.  It has helped.”  
  “Good.  You can use the gym, you know.  We have a full gym area on deck seven.”  
  “I will take you up on that, but I do my forms to relax.  Kind of like meditation, but not sitting there motionless.  I’ve done them so long that it’s all muscle memory and that frees up my thoughts.  It’s a little private, so I think I’ll keep the mat.”  
  He chuckled, “I can respect that.  I tend to spar when I have something to hash through, or go for a run.  We have a pseudo track around the gym for a good jog.”  
  “Really, I think I might have wondered how you kept those runners legs when you aren’t in active combat much.”  Her hands were trailing his spine over the shirt he’d put on.  He liked the feel of those soft touches.  He was starting to think he’d like those touches and these intimate moments to never end.  
  “You’ve noticed my legs, huh?”  
  “Steven I’ve noticed from the start how well put together you are.  What woman wouldn’t notice these.”  Her hands traveled the breadth of his shoulders.  “Or those gorgeous blue eyes of yours.”  
  “I don’t know.  I think I prefer a warm brown set of eyes to gaze into.”  His lips were a caress on her brow as he spoke, beard tickling the bridge of her nose.  She smiled, he knew she was smiling even though he couldn’t see it, and snuggled that much closer to him.  They held each other, silent for long moments, until her omni-tool went off with an incoming message.  She sighed but pulled away with a last squeeze.  Hackett missed her warmth, but was glad she’d been called away.  He hadn’t wanted to end their closeness, and he knew they still weren’t ready to move things further.  On the cusp of it, but not quite ready.  They hadn’t even kissed properly yet, but it felt like they’d done a lot more.  She went to her room for privacy to take her call, and he moved to get himself some dinner.  
  Leah was subdued when she came back.  He noticed that immediately from his seat at his desk.  “Something’s happened?”  
  “Not anything like you’re thinking.  Lucas just called, upset.  The couple that was interested fell through, and the Robston’s just can’t provide for him any longer.  They’re moving him to a new family tomorrow.”  She came closer to lean on the desk at his side.  
  “I’m sorry to hear that.”  He found his feet and pulled her over to sit with him on their couch.  
  “It’s okay.  He asked to stay with me, but I told him no.  I’d love to let him visit, but he can’t stay so attached to me.  Not if he hopes of finding an adoptive family.  I love him, I love all my kids, but they need to move on too.  It breaks my heart to let go, but I have to.”  
  “I don’t mind him visiting.”  He was wondering if she’d said no to respect that this was still his home and not technically hers.  
  “No, I know.  It’s not that.  He is looking for a mother, not a friend, when he looks at me.  I’m not in the right place to be anyone’s mother right now.  All I can give him is a guiding hand, a friend to listen.  I wish I could do more, and if it were any other time I’d adopt him in a heartbeat, but I can’t right now.  And not just because no one in their right mind would allow someone in active psychiatric treatment to adopt a child.  The timing is just not,” she sighed frustrated at herself.  “I am just re-learning to cope with my own emotions.  I’m not capable of being responsible for someone else’s as well.”  
  That worried him.  “Do you want us to take a few steps back?  I haven’t been  pushing you have I?”  She turned to him bringing her leg up on the couch between them.  
  “No, God, Steven.”  Soft hands came up to frame his face, “that’s entirely different.  We are a unit.  We support each other, but you and I mostly deal with our own issues.  Lucas needs someone that can take his burden as well as their own.  He needs someone to hold him up and focus completely on him.  I can’t do that when I’m focused on rebuilding my own foundation.  He deserves more.”  
  “What did you tell him?”  His hand had found its way to a smooth shin and was absently stroking from ankle to knee.  
  “I explained all that as best I could.  I told him I’d talk to Gable and see if I could get clearance to go down to visit him rather than him coming up here all the time.  I think that was part of the issue with his current family.  They were always running to get him on a shuttle or get him off a shuttle on top of their own jobs and kids.  He seemed okay with that.  I just hope that he knows it’s not that I don’t want to, just that I can’t right now.”  
  “He probably doesn’t, but he will someday.”  
  “That’s not very comforting, Steven.”  
  “I know, and I’m sorry there isn’t anything else to make it easier.”  There was nothing else to say on the matter and they both let it drop.  The conversation continued on a different track, but their warmth from earlier had cooled.  They remained on the couch.  Leah was tucked in her corner with her sketches and he was reading a few last reports.  When a thought struck him.  “Oh, I almost forgot.  I’m to preside over a wedding, and I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me.”  
  “Admiral Hackett,” she said in a low teasing tone, “are you asking me out on a date.”  
  “I think I am, yes.”  
  “Then I think I accept.”  She teased.  “When is it?”  
  “Two days.”  
  “Days?!”  She sat up out of her comfortable position.  “Steven, a girl needs a bit more warning than this to attend a wedding.”  
  “I’m sorry, I wanted to ask you last week, but it didn’t seem the right time.”  
  “Good thing I was raised by soldiers.  I’ll be ready.”  Her face screwed up in a look he hadn’t seen before.  “You know though, I’m getting tired of nothing ever seeming to happen at the right time.”  There was a trace of irritation in her tone.  
  “That makes two of us.”  He shrugged then hoping to convey the helplessness he too felt at the issue.  There was no way to resolve it, if it wasn’t right it wasn’t right, and they’d just have to wait.  
  “I’m sorry, I’m not angry at you, I’m just frustrated with myself and I’m feeling guilty about Luc.”  She set her pad aside and stretched out to rest her head on his thigh.  Hackett found his fingers playing in the short strands of her hair.  
  “I know, it’ll work itself out.  We just have to be patient.”  
  She sighed again at his sense.  “I think I need to go use that mat for a while.  See you tomorrow?”  She pulled away and stood.  
  “At some point.  I’ve got an especially early day, and it’ll probably run late, getting the last minute details in order for the tour.”  He chuckled, “I’m lucky to be presiding over this wedding.  It’ll allow me to ignore all those first anniversary of the war parties.”   
  “Not much for formal functions, huh?”  She was grinning at him.  “Dad didn‘t care for them either.”  She got to her feet.  “Guess I‘ll see you when I see you then, good night, Steven.”  She leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.  
  “Good night,” he said as she was entering her room, too startled by the feel of her lips on his to say it sooner.  She gave him a shy smile before closing her door.  He sat there a long time with a little smile, thinking of the woman in the other room.  He knew now, for certain, that he loved her.


	8. Chapter 8

  Two days later, Hackett was waiting in the sitting room for Leah to finish getting ready, so they could board the shuttle for the Normandy.  He looked up at the sound of her door, and felt his breath catch at the sight of her.  The dress she’d found was a deep wine purple, floor length.  It was either silk or satin with an ashy gray colored lace filigree over the bodice.  The sleeves were almost thin enough to be straps, and hung just at the edge of her shoulders.  His hand came up to entice her to him.  “You look beautiful, Leah.”  
  She met him, taking the offered hand and reaching out with her free one to straighten one of the immaculately placed rank bars on his formal dress uniform.  “You’re looking pretty good yourself, Admiral.”  She smiled using the title as an affectionate.  
  “Shall we?”  He gestured to the door with a sweep of his arm.  
  “Let’s.”  She let him lead her to the shuttle bay, and did her best to ignore the salutes he returned on the way.  The staff on his ship were too well trained to stare after them.  
  Leah watched Admiral Hackett lead the ceremony of Commander Shepard and her Garrus Vakarian.  She’d never seen him performing an official duty.  Her mind had been too full of everything that had gone before, during the memorial service.  Leah liked him all official.  She was sitting out of the way in the back, and felt a little like she didn’t belong there.  It was clearly meant for the couple’s closest friends, but once the vows were said, and the reception started, people were introducing themselves and she started to feel more at ease.  Her nerves were finally put to rest after the dancing started and she was pulled onto the floor by several of the Commander’s crew.  She didn’t know that she was the topic of a few conversations.  
  Liara T’soni slipped into a seat between Javik and Jack at the table that also seated Miranda, Kaidan and James.  “Have any of you noticed that the Admiral has a companion this evening?”  
  James was the first to answer.  “Boy have I.  Chica be lookin’ damn fine.  She can dance too.”  He’d recently taken Leah for a twirl out on the floor.  
  “Pig,” Jack stated in exasperation.  
  “Aww, don’ be jealous, Pictures.”  He grinned boyishly at her.  “Plenty of me to go around.”  
  “Ugh, no thanks.  Go dance with the cheerleader.”  She suggested instead.  
  “That’s not a bad idea.  Come on, Randa.”  He didn’t give her a chance to protest before he had her out on the dance floor.  
  “So, I know that she was the one to receive that medal at the memorial, but why is she still with him?”  Liara persisted it was bothering her that as the shadow broker, she knew nothing about this.  
  Kasumi appeared at their table then.  “The admiral has been helping with her recovery.  She was pretty badly injured when they found her.  Lots of emotional trauma from losing the kids that she did, worse trauma thinking she’d lost them all.  We didn’t even know who she was those first weeks.”  The master thief explained.  
  “She looks well on the way to recovery.”  Alenko said with a glance at the pair talking with Doctor Chakwas, then held out a hand to Liara.  “Can I have this dance, Liara?  Old times sake?”  
  “With pleasure, Major.”  She let him pull her along and the rest went on to other topics.  
  Shepard and Garrus hadn’t left the dance floor since they’d reached it, and the reception was winding down.  They were reveling in the chance to hold each other close with no immediate concerns for a little while.  Their only interruption so far had been a small pair of arms that had been tugging on the commander’s dress.  She was dancing with her back to Garrus’ front at the moment with the little boy they’d adopted in her arms, and watching the rest of their friends enjoy the party.  They were less dancing and more rocking the drowsy child.  She watched Hackett with Leah Truscett.  Shepard admired the woman’s resourcefulness to keep going with all her personal losses, and still support a group of children despite them.  She felt a sort of kinship with the other woman.  
  “You know, he looks happy.”  She stated watching the pair dance.  Hackett must have been speaking to Truscett because she laughed and then tucked herself in closer to him.  The Admiral rested his head on her and they looked content together.  Shepard found herself happy for them both.  
  “Who?”  Garrus was focused on the woman in his own arms.  
  “Hackett.”  She indicated the pair, still dancing, with a nod of her head.  “I’ve seen him smile, but I’ve never seen him smile like that.  I think she actually just made him laugh.”  
  “May he find the happiness that we have.”  Garrus said softly.  “You should go dance one dance with him.  Say thanks for performing the ceremony for us, by giving him a dance with the most beautiful woman on the ship.”  
  “I have a suspicion that’s something he’d debate with you.”  She turned in his embrace.  “Take Tirren to Miranda for me.  I think I will cut in for a moment.”  She passed the child off to him with a lingering kiss for her new husband, and stepped over to the pair that seemed as oblivious as she and Garrus had been.  “Ms. Truscett, would you mind terribly if I cut in for a bit.  I’ve neglected to dance with the man that married me off to my best friend.”  
  “Oh, um, of course, Commander.  I wanted to thank you for your support at the Memorial service the other day.  It helped more than you know.”  She stepped out of the admiral’s arms as she was speaking.  
  “I’m happy it helped.  I know what it’s like to lose people that you’re responsible for.”  Shepard offered.  
  “I’ll just go get something to drink.  See you in a moment, Steven.”  She was flustered by the commander, and she walked away toward the bar.  
  “She’s doing much better than when I first met her, Sir.”  Shepard stepped in and resumed the dance that she’d interrupted.  Though she wasn’t dancing nearly as closely to the admiral as Leah had been.  
  “Very much, Commander.”  He twirled them expertly.  “It’s good to see you happy, Shepard.”  
  “I could say the same, Sir.”  She laughed at the defensive look that took over his expression.  “Don’t worry, Hackett.  I won‘t tell.  She’s good for you.”  
  “Thanks, I think, commander.”  After that the conversation flowed to other topics until the dance was done.  
  When Leah reached the bar she found someone she actually recognized.  “Hi, Cortez.  I’d forgotten that you were on the Normandy crew.  Ready for the tour?”  
  “Well, Miss Leah,” he’d adopted the name that Lucas always called her, “I am looking forward to getting back to normal Shepard duties.”  He went back to the drink he was preparing.  “What can I get you?”  
  “Oh, uh, just a sparkling water for now.  I’ve had several glasses of champagne already.  I have no desire to wake up with a headache tomorrow.”  She stated.  
  “All right, here you go, with an orange twist.”  He grinned, “just to make it interesting.”  
  “Thanks, and thanks for taking such good care of Luc when you shuttled him back and forth all those times.”  
  “Just doing my job, ma’am.”  He nodded and she wandered off to a spare table to watch the commander dance with Steven.  She noted how well matched, in appearance, they were.  Shepard was only slightly lower than eye level with the admiral, where the top of her own head barely grazed his chin.  She started to feel a little self-conscious about that.  Then he was walking toward her with that twinkle, she loved, in his eyes.  
  “Hi, ready to head back?”  He asked softly.  
  “I suppose so.  Shall we?”  She stood and held out a hand.  He took it and tucked it in around his arm, and they made their exit.  They were content for a few minutes of the shuttle ride.  “Steven, can I ask you something?”  
  “Anything, you should know that by now.”  
  “Right, but this might,” she hesitated, “oh, to hell with it.  Are you absolutely sure I’m what you want?”  She noted the hardening of his eyes.  “I mean it’s easy, in the situation we’ve been in, to mistake certain feelings.  I’m not really what anyone would think of when they picture the woman attached to someone in your position, with your rank and status.  I’m not stately or lithe or graceful, and I’m certainly not imposing.  I’m just me, short, uncoordinated, goofy me.  I’m not anything like Commander Shepard.  You should have someone like her beside you.”  
  “Stop, Leah.  I’ve tried all those other types that I’m supposed to have hanging off my arm.  They aren’t you.  I like the short, goofy you.”  
  “You forgot uncoordinated.”  She interrupted.  
  “No, I didn’t.  I just spent several hours dancing with you.  I disagree with it so I omitted it.”  He made certain that he had her attention before continuing.  “Look, with someone like Shepard I’m always still the Admiral.  You are so much better than poise and grace.  You are real, you refuse to put on a show for the cameras, and you enjoy the small things that make life worth living.  For so many years now, I’ve ignored too many of those small things.  You’ve helped me to notice them again.  You may not be the perfect image that people have of the woman attached to the Admiral, but that’s why I like you beside me so much.  You’re absolutely the type of woman that Steven Hackett needs in his life.”  
  She felt herself blushing and looked down at her fingers entwined with his in her lap.  “You know how to put a girl’s insecurities to rest.”  
  “You have absolutely no reason to be insecure.  You are a very beautiful woman, Leah.”  The blush had spread, and he loved the added color he put in her cheeks.  A thought struck him then.  She’d brought up the topic so he decided to put his own misgivings on the table.  “What about you?  Do you really want an old soldier like me?  I’m not young, Leah.  I’m fifty-three, that’s a lot of years difference.”  
  “You’re not old, Steven.  Older than me, yes, but not old by a long shot.”  She adopted his soothing tone.  “Age has nothing to do with what I’m feeling.  As for the soldier, I am so used to being surrounded by soldier types.  That just feels like home to me.”  Her fingers disengaged from his to reach up and trace the scar on his face.  “I don’t care that you’re a bit older than me.  It’s you, all of you, that I’m attracted to.  You make me feel protected but not stifled.  You make me happy.”  Her hand was framing his face and still the mesmerizing feel of her thumb traced his scar.  He caught her hand and held it so that he could place a kiss to her palm.  
  “Then if you’re sure, I’m sure.”  He pulled her to him and tucked her head under his chin.  
  “Good.”  They were silent the rest of the ride to the Orizaba, and on the way to his quarters.  
  He let them in and escorted her to her bedroom door.  “I’ll leave you here then, Ms. Truscett with the silent C.  I was wondering though, would you mind if I ended our date properly?”  
  “Properly?”  She asked staring into his eyes.  They were so blue and she almost felt as though she were drowning in them.  
  “I’m going to kiss you goodnight, Leah.”  His voice was low and seductive.  
  “Okay.”  A small tremor went through her when he declared that.  Then it was all anticipation as he leaned in and down.  Her face raised to meet him automatically, and then his lips touched hers.  It wasn’t a quick peck like she’d expected either.  He lingered and gave her soft nips with his own lips before tracing her bottom lip with his tongue.  His arms were around her holding her tightly to him.  One hand in her hair and the other on her hip.  She made a muffled sound of desire and he took full advantage to slip inside and taste her.  
  Leah’s hands slipped up from his shoulders into his hair until they met the bottom of his cap.  She pushed it out of the way and it fell forgotten to the floor.  Hackett didn’t even notice, so wrapped up in finally having her taste on his tongue and hearing her little moan of desire for him.  He knew one kiss would never be enough with that sound in his head.  He tangled them together and teased her and let her explore his lips and mouth with her own before pulling away to breathe and take in her scent surrounding him.  It was floral and light and Leah.  He loosened his hold on her slowly.  “Good night, Leah.”  
  “Night, but can you do one thing for me before you head to your room?”  
  “Anything.”  His voice was low and husky, and she shivered at the sound of it.  
  “There’s a button at the top of my dress, could you get it for me.”  
  “I don’t know if that’s such a wise thing for me to do right now.  Anyway, didn’t you get it closed on your own?”  
  “Yeah, but the damn thing is tiny and getting it buttoned is what took longest when I was getting ready.”  His brow conveyed his skepticism.  “You think I spent all that time doing makeup and picking shoes?  Ha, you try getting a zipper all the way up your back and then button a miniscule, damn button.  We’ll see how long it takes.”  
  He found himself chuckling.  It really wasn’t surprising that that kiss had changed nothing between them except to make both parties want more. “Turn around, Leah.”  She did so and he undid the tiny button and went a step farther to pull the zipper of the dress down slowly.  He let his fingers graze her spine and trail her soft skin as he lowered the zipper.  It did something to him to see that she was trembling when he was done.  He kissed the back of her neck and let her go.  “There you go, my lady.”  She turned back to him and traced his scar once more before drawing him into another heart stopping kiss.  
  “Thanks.”  She said when they’d parted again.  “Good night, my admiral.”  
  “Night.”  She slipped into her room then and he headed for his own.  
  
  Those first kisses had opened a new level to their interactions.  It was like the door that had been there before, to be cautious and take things slow had opened and they enjoyed this new way to express their feelings.  They both still had their troubles with sleeping, but when that happened it was no longer a question that they’d be sharing a bed.  More often than not it was Leah who needed the comfort.  As the weeks rolled by and their paths became more intertwined, Lucas’ trouble finding a permanent home became more worrying.  He was on his third foster family and another couple had backed out at the last minute.  He was the only one of her kids that hadn’t yet found a permanent home.  The others had all either found a place with distant relations or been adopted.  
  Leah was brokenhearted for his difficulties, she still hadn’t been released yet, but she hoped soon.  She’d just answered the fourth call from him that day when Steven came in.  He moved to greet her as he had been lately, with a kiss, but she held him up with a gesture, then took his hand to make up for it.  “Please, Miss Leah, can you just maybe talk to the doctor and see if he’d let me stay with you until someone wants me?”  
  “Luc we just got finished talking about this.  You know that I can’t right now.  I want to so much, sweetheart, but it’s not an option at this time.”  She sighed.  “Baby, I’m sorry that I’m too screwed up to help you, I am.  I’m doing my best and as soon as I am released, I’ll do my best to get you placed here, but its not going to be easy, Luc.  They may not want to let me take you on.  There is a possibility that staying with me would make it more difficult for you to move on too.  Doctor Gable explained this to me a little while ago after your last call.  I did talk to him.  He says no, not right now.  He did think it might be okay once I’m fit, but he knows I’m still having some pretty vicious nightmares and won’t release me until they are under control.  I’m so sorry Lucas, but I’m still here.”  The boy didn’t even respond, just cut the connection.  “Goddamn it, Luc.”  She sighed.  
  “I’m a bad influence on your language I see.”  Hackett stepped closer and slid warm hands up her arms.  
  “Oh, if only you knew the scope of my curse word vocabulary.  I’ve been a very nice girl so far and not pulled out my arsenal.”  She sighed, and stepped in closer to slide her arms around him.  
  “Another family backed down?”  He asked.  
  “Yes.  Damn it, if they’d just give him a chance.  They’ll meet him and like him, which gets his hopes up.  Then they hear about everything that has happened, and they don’t want to deal with that much baggage in a teenager.  That’s when they back out.  He’s not getting a fair deal.”  
  “Too often it’s like that.  I’m sorry for his difficulties.”  His lips were moving against her forehead.  She shivered against him and he felt a surge of pride that he had this effect on her.  Especially, at such a minor touch.  
  “It’s not your fault or mine.  It’s been difficult today.  He just got the word that couple backed out.  He’s called several times.  I hate telling him I can’t take him on.  I’m sorry I promised to try and bring him into your home with out talking to you about it first.”  
  “Not a problem, Leah, this is your home too.  For as long as you want it to be.  Maybe we should bring him up just for a few days to help bolster his spirits.”  
  “I already thought of that.  It isn’t feasible.  It just gets his hopes up that it’ll be a permanent situation.  Anyway, Gable says that I’m getting there, so it’s just a matter of time before I can try to have him placed in my care.”  
  “You want to try that then?  Even though it might be confusing for him.”  He wanted to help the boy too, and thought that the doctor was worrying too much.  He’d seen Leah with Lucas.  She’d be fine to take him in permanently.  
  “It’s better than his current situation, bouncing from home to home.  I did have a nice sum of funding in an account, so if I still have that I can provide for him indefinitely.  Mom’s benefits were very generous when she passed and it’s only a matter of time before someone contacts me with Dad’s as well.  I’ve already been trying to track down anyone that can help me to deal with the land and everything.  I haven’t decided what to do with it, but I haven’t found his lawyers either.  I was going to try contacting my bank today, but then all this with Luc.”  
  “Depending on who you were banking with, it might still be there.  If it was a galactic bank you’re covered, if it was Earth based though…” he shook his head.  “The Volus kept the galaxy at large financially stable, but the individual worlds that were targeted, Earth, Palaven, Thessia, those institutions were devastated along with the planets.”  
  “I’ll have to try again tomorrow.  I was with a Volus run bank that had branches here on Earth.  It made it easier to access my funds if I was on a trip or attending an off world teacher conference.”  She was sounding at least a little hopeful now.  “I don’t have anything ready for dinner either.  I’m sorry about that.”  
  “Don’t be, you aren’t here to cook and clean for me, Leah.  I appreciate it, but that’s not why you’re here.”  He nuzzled her hair just to take in her scent.  Jasmine and something indefinable, but completely Leah.  
  She shivered against him.  “Oh?  Remind me why I am here again.”  
  “Because I want you here, and so I can do this.”  He captured her mouth with his own, and gave her a thorough reason for being with him.  
  “Oh, right,” she was breathless from both the kiss and the emotions he stirred in her.  “That’s a damn good reason to be here, Steven.”  
  “I thought so myself.”  He gave her another quick kiss.  “Let’s go to the mess tonight, and maybe just stroll the ship for a while.”  
  “I like that idea.  Let me work off some of this aggravation.”  She looked herself over to make certain she was presentable.  
  “You look beautiful, Leah.  Give me two minutes to get out of the uniform.”  She nodded and he headed to change.  The walk did them both good, and she was becoming a normal sight at Hackett’s side, so the personnel weren’t as inclined to gawk at the admiral with a woman on his arm.  
  Several weeks later they watched the tour’s opening ceremony on Sur’kesh.  Leah had been successful in getting access to her accounts, and she felt better knowing she was no longer dependent solely on the kindness of others.  It brought a little tension into the relationship because she was starting to gain back some of her self-reliance.  Gable had noticed the change and finally released her on her own recognizance.  
  Hackett had planned a light day for the Sur’kesh services, and watched the ceremony with Leah in his quarters.  The tension showed in how she sat just a little apart from him, but she still had a grip on his hand.  They’d talked about their issues, and were just letting things go back to normal on their own.  When several more weeks went by they decided they needed to hash it out.  She had been deferring to Steven, on financial issues especially, more often than not, and her no longer just giving in is what was causing the tension.  He wanted to know why the sudden change.  
  “I didn’t feel I had the right to have an opinion on some topics.  You had taken on the financial burden when I thought I had nothing left.  It wasn’t my place to say anything.  Now I can, Steven.  I agree with you on most things anyway.  I’d just go about it differently.  That’s what we’re really arguing about here.”  
  “Are you implying that I am upset because I’m not getting my way?”  He was almost pouty about this.  
  “No implication, hon.  You and I both are used to having control over every aspect of our individual lives.  Meshing that is bound to cause some issues, especially as my confidence in myself is restored.”  
  “So what you’re saying is that I’ve done too good a job getting you back on your feet, and that we’re both too stubborn for our own good.”  She bent and planted a kiss on the bridge of his nose where he sat on the couch she was pacing before.  
  “You’re a smart man.  You know that?”  She went back to her pacing.  
  “I’ve been told.”  He was still somewhat sulky sounding.  
  She was getting exasperated with him, and spoke without thinking.  “Steven, I love you, but sometimes…”  She trailed off when his body halted her mid-stride.  His hands on her hips steadied her.  “What?”  
  “You just said…”  He let her find the memory on her own.  
  “Oh, I did, didn’t I?”  He nodded, the sulk momentarily forgotten and his eyes twinkling again.  “Well, I do damn it.  I’ve loved you for months now.  It’s about time I said something.  Now, I’m free to say it.  I couldn’t when I was in your care.  It wouldn’t have been appropriate, but I’m my own person again, Steven.  And I love you.”  
  “I love you too, Leah.  Everything else will work itself out.”  He bent down to kiss her and she met him halfway.  
  “As long as we work it out together, and a certain admiral sexy pants lets go of that blasted iron control he has.”  She fell back on their teasing to lighten the moment.  
  “Sexy pants now?”  
  “Always, even when the grumpy pants are on.”  Her fingers were carding through his short hair getting it off his forehead.  “Steven.”  
  “What?”  He watched her eyes as her hands moved down to cup his face.  Her thumbs were caressing the line where mustache met beard and it was him shivering for once.  She shook her head.  
  “Nothing, just Steven.  You.”  
  “Me?”  
  “Mhm, you.  Just you, my Steven.”  He kissed her nose this time.  
  “All yours.”  His breath was warm over her face.  
  “Good.  I love you.”  She sounded awed this time.  
  “Come here.”  He pulled her closer and took her mouth again.  She made the most addictive sounds when he was commanding like this.  They got lost for a time marveling in the revelation.  After a while he got a call and had to leave unexpectedly.  Shortly after, Leah received her own call, and tried to contact him.  
  “I’m sorry, Leah,” his aide was saying, “he’s in a top priority conference over the QEC.  He can not be disturbed at this time.”  
  “That’s okay, thanks Chris.  I’ll leave a note or something.”  She disconnected before the other woman could finish speaking.  She’d gotten to know his aide fairly well the last few weeks, and liked the young woman.  She didn’t want to give her a hard time over doing her job.  
    Leah threw some clothes in a bag, and hand wrote a note for him.  She left it on his desk, knowing he was most likely to find it there.  The note apologized for leaving without speaking to him in person, but explained the urgency of her going.  She did contact Gable, and managed to reach him.  
  “Leah, what’s going on?”  He noticed her rigid posture.  
  “I have to leave for a bit.  Lucas needs me.  I can’t get hold of Steven, and I wanted someone to know where I was.”  
  “What’s happened?  Is he alright?”  He knew that she’d gotten past most of her issues, but worried that the two would become too dependent on each other.  He knew the child needed a friend, but if he was going to live with Leah, the relationship needed to be parent to child.  He didn’t know if that was possible.  
  “One of his foster fathers abused him.  It’s too much to go into right now, I have to be on the next shuttle.  I just wanted to make sure someone knew about it.  I’ll be in Colorado at my dad’s place.  Luc has to stay planetside, and I need to start going through dad’s stuff anyway.”  
  “Would you like me to pass this on to the admiral?”  
  “If you see him, but I left him a note here.  I’ve got to go, John.  Luc needs me.”  
  “All right, but if you need anything and still can’t get in touch with Steven call me.”  He insisted.  
  “I will.”  She disconnected and left their quarters.  She didn’t know exactly when she’d started to think of the place as theirs.  It was long before he’d made it clear that her home was here, but figuring it out was in the farthest reaches of her mind as she rushed to help the last of her kids that really needed her anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

  Steven Hackett entered silent quarters late that night just needing to see Leah, and let her presence soothe some of the admiral’s worries away.  He’d been closeted on the QEC with Garrus Vakarian and various others all day.  Shepard had gone missing after a ceremony on Sur’kesh.  They were all worried.  With the war over, there were some who would go back to old grudges, and there were toes that she’d stepped on during the war that belonged to some highly placed individuals more than capable of arranging this type of retaliation.  
  Leah wasn’t waiting up for him and he was glad of that, so he headed to shower and change.  He fully planned on joining her in her bed after that.  He changed his mind before he made it past the sofa they usually shared, and headed to her room.  He just needed to see her at that moment.  He was utterly shocked to find her bed and her room empty of her.  There was a slight mess of clothes in her bedroom as though she’d grabbed and discarded them.  Worry for her didn’t set in until he checked the rest of his quarters and she was nowhere to be found.  He tried calling her tool, and it took his message.  The thing was set for privacy, and it was all he could do, so he left a worried message.  
   He waited for a while and started to fidget when no reply was incoming.  That’s when the visions of her in Shepard’s position started and he couldn’t sit still any longer.  He headed down to the comm center to start going through the last calls that she’d received or made.  Before he’d made any progress his own tool finally signaled an incoming call.  He stepped away to answer.  
  “Steven?”  The panic that had built up over the last two hours started to bleed away.  
  “Where are you, Leah?”  He knew his voice was hard, and couldn’t help it.    
  “I’m in Colorado at dad’s, didn‘t you--”  
  He cut her off then.  “Don’t move.  Hackett out.”  He was on the first shuttle he found and headed to her.  The house he landed in front of was built to it’s surroundings, so had a rustic cabin look to it in among the trees.  There was minimal but noticeable damage from the war.  The lights were on in the windows and above the door.  He knocked once then tried the door.  It was open and he didn’t wait for her to answer.  She was almost down the stairs when he saw her.  
  “Steven? I’m--”  
  “Damn it, Leah, what the hell are you doing down here?  Why didn’t you call me?  Are you okay?”  His questions were coming too fast for her to answer and he had a gentle, but firm grip on her shoulders before he knew he’d moved.  “I know we’ve argued lately, but I thought that we were working things out.  You didn’t have to leave.”  His worry was being masked by anger at this point.  She was trying to get a word in edgewise to explain.  Clearly he hadn’t found her note or spoken to Gable.  Then his hands were no longer on her and Luc was between them.  
  “Don’t you touch her!”  He was near hysterical.  Hackett was shocked that the boy had shoved him off of Leah.  “Don’t you dare hurt her!”  Then Hackett noticed the black eye and bruising on his throat.  A different type of anger started to boil as he realized the familiar shape of the bruise on his slender neck was a hand print.  
  “I would never hurt Leah, Lucas.  You know that.”  He held his hands up to calm the boy.  “Never.  I’d kill any man who did.”  His voice held every bit of command that being Fleet Admiral gave him.  Lucas relaxed a little.  Hackett noted that Leah had a hold on the boy’s arm.  “Who did that?”  He gestured at Luc’s face.  
  “Philip.”  Hackett knew that was one of his foster fathers.  “He was hitting Jason, again, and I tried to stop him.  They were fighting.  They fight a lot.”  
  “If you had let me speak I’d have told you.  Arguing, honestly, we haven’t even been arguing, Steven.  Just adjusting to my returning independence.”  Leah was a little annoyed still, but things were calming down.  “I left you a note because I tried calling, but your aide wouldn’t put me through.  So I called Doctor Gable and let him know where I’d be.  Guess you haven’t talked to him yet.”  
  “No, I was on QEC the whole time.”  He looked away momentarily.  “Shepard’s missing, Garrus and the crew are trying to find her.  I’m sorry Leah, when you were gone I panicked a little.  It’s been a long time since I allowed myself to panic.”  He took a step closer and Lucas watched him warily.  “I was afraid you’d left me.  I don’t think I could handle that.”  
  “Never gonna happen.  I love you, so you’re stuck with me.”  She reached up to run a finger down his scar.  
  “Thank God.”  He pulled her in for a quick but thorough kiss.  Then turned to the boy still watching them guardedly.  “Are you okay, Luc?”  He shrugged.  Hackett sighed.  “How long has it been going on?”  He stepped away from Leah, and raised the boy’s face to the light to study his eye, and the bruising on his neck.  
  “This is the first time he hit me, but he’s done it to Jason a lot since I came there.  I just couldn’t stand it anymore.”  He looked away.  “I’m sorry I shoved you.  I just saw your hands on Miss Leah…and I don’t know what happened.”  His voice cracked at the end.  
  “It’s okay, Luc.  You thought I was hurting her, it probably looked like it.  I’ve been told that I look very angry when I’m not really.  I wasn’t angry at Leah, not at all.  I was scared.”  He admitted.  “I’m very proud that you’d stand up to a bully like that, and that you are so protective of Leah.  This won’t happen to you again.  I’ll see to it.”  Hackett stated.  
  “What do you mean sir?”  He was confused and scared.  
  “How would you like to come live with me?  I can provide everything you need.  I even have a qualified teacher living in my home at this time.  She can tutor you until you’re ready to go to college or enlist.  You are still thinking of becoming a pilot?”  The boy nodded disbelieving.  “I can help with that too.  We’ll make sure you have all the right classes and such.  It goes a long way, having an admiral on your side.”  
  “You’d do that, Sir?”  Lucas was standing stiffly now.  
  He was scared to hope, Hackett could see that in the boy’s eyes.  He wanted that look to be forgotten.  He wanted to help this boy, and he silently thanked Leah for bringing the boy into his life, and allowing him the chance to want to offer this.  “Of course, you’re one of Leah’s kids.  I want to see you all succeed as much as she does.”  He put his hands on the slight shoulders.  “You didn’t think to ask me did you?”  
  “No, sir.”  He said and his voice was trembling though it was clear he was trying to keep it together.  “I just wanted out of there, and Miss Leah is always who I think of to go to for help.”  His battle to keep his cool was being lost.  Hackett did the only logical thing and hauled the shaking frame to him.  
  “You can come to me too, Luc.”  He said, and felt Leah mold herself to his back.  She reached an arm around him to soothe the boy as well.  “We’ll work together to make this better.  Leah couldn’t take responsibility for you until recently.  You know she’s been trying to get custody since Gable released her, don’t you?”  Luc nodded and pulled away from them.  Leah stayed pressed against Steven though.  
  “She told me today, and she said we were gonna stay here until I was given into her custody.  She’s my emergency contact.  So they can’t make me leave her, but I can’t go off world with her either.”  
  “You let me worry about that.  I don’t have all these medals and bars for nothing.”  Luc nodded and Hackett held out a hand for the boy to shake.  It was a deal then.  “Now, it’s well past time we all got a little sleep.”  
  “Okay.  Thanks, Admiral.”  
  “Call me Steven, Luc.  We’re friends, and my friends don’t use my title.”  Lucas nodded again.  
  “I’ll see you both in the morning.”  He headed to the room he’d come from.  
  They both offered their goodnights.  Leah was still pressed against Hackett’s back.  Her face in his shoulder.  “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”  
  “I’ve been saying we should take him for days now.  You just weren’t getting the hint.”  She poked him in the ribs.  “Ouch!  Leah, I’m an old man you shouldn’t poke an old man like that.”  She poked him again.  “Woman.”  He mock warned her.  
  “That was for calling yourself old.”  She let him pull her in front of him and kissed him tenderly.  “Follow me to bed?”  She asked softly.  
  “Lead the way.”  She led him up the stairs and punched in a command on the wall screen to lock up and lower the lights.  Then she pulled him into the bedroom behind her.  He made sure to close the door.  
  “I’m sorry about Shepard.  I hope you find her.”  The room she led him into was clearly hers when visiting home.  Possibly, it was the room she’d grown up in after her father’s retirement.  
  “Her crew will be doing all the work.  As soon as the relay is repaired and tested I’m taking the Orizaba to Sur’kesh.  The responsible parties will be handed over to the Alliance if any of them survive Shepard’s friends.  We’ll need to be aboard her.”  Her hands started to unbutton his uniform jacket.  
  “But Lucas?”  She looked up at him.  
  “He’ll be with us.”  He assured her.  
  “Okay, admiral has all the answers.”  Her unbuttoning resumed.  When she had it undone she pulled it off him.  He was not sure where this mood was exactly, but he was game to find out.  “What are you going to do?”  She took the  jacket over to the closet and pulled out a hanger for it.  She put it away so it wouldn’t get wrinkled on the back of a chair or the floor.  
  “I’m going to contact his case worker and pull rank on her.  What else?”  She was moving slowly back to him.  “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I didn’t have a bag with me.  I don’t really have pajamas.”  
  “I had noticed, Steven.  Why do you think I’m hanging your uniform?  Can’t have the Admiral looking rumpled when he shows up for duty tomorrow.”  Her hands went through the same dance unbuttoning his dress shirt and removing it to hang with his jacket.  
  “Leah, where is this going?”  She gave him a sly smile.  
  “You’ll see.”  She trailed her fingers through his hair and gave him a stirring kiss.  Her hands worked on his belt while she had him distracted.  His pants coming undone was a little harder to miss.  
  “Leah, this is dangerous ground.”  He smiled at her.  
  “Relax.  This doesn’t have to go anywhere we don’t want, but I’m getting you ready for bed.  You have boxers and an undershirt you can sleep in or out of.”  She suggested with a wink.  Then she became a little solemn.  “I’m apologizing for scaring you, Steven.  I thought you’d find the note.  I should have just left a message with Perkins, but I was frantic to get Luc out of there.   I wasn’t thinking.  I am sorry, Steven.”  
  “You’re apologizing?  In the most arousing manner possible.”  He pulled her hands away from his pants.  She let him and they fell down to his ankles.  
  “Of course, where’s the fun in anything else?”  Her smile was enthralling.  “Better step out of your pants so I can hang them before they wrinkle.”  
  “Forget the pants.  Come here.”  He pulled her back to him and let his hands wander her curves as he kissed her again.  “I’m sorry I was angry.  I came home just wanting to feel you near me and you were gone.  It scared me.”  
  “It’s okay, Steven.  I didn’t realize our tension had affected you so deeply, but I understand it.  I’d have been the same.  That’s why I’m doing this.  Let me take care of you this time?”  He nodded and rested his brow to hers.  “I love you, Steven Hackett.”  
  “Love you, too, Leah.  My Leah.”  He finally toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants and she retrieved them to hang as well.  
  “I do have a pretty important question for you though.”  She waited for him to give her permission to proceed.  “At the present time, you have a bedroom and I have a bedroom and we have a shared bathroom and public living space.  Where is Luc going to sleep?  The couch?  There go those delicious make out sessions we’ve been indulging.  Get into the bed, Steven.”  She ordered him.  He rather liked when she ordered him around like this.  
  “I was thinking we’d switch bedroom sets.  We, you and I, share the bigger room.  Your bed is the larger of the two anyway, and we’re always sharing lately.”  He said as he pulled off the under shirt and tossed it on the nearby chair before he slid under the covers.  
  “Admiral Hackett, are you asking me to move in with you?”  She was walking toward the bed now.  
  “I most certainly am.”  He was grinning at her.  “By the way, I like when you get commanding on me.”  
  “Me too.”  She climbed in with him, but she slid over him to give him another kiss instead of settling down beside him.  “Just relax, hon.  You’re wound tight.”  She nuzzled his ear after whispering that to him.  Then she kissed her way down to his mouth again.  “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.  Not unless you tell me to.”  Leah’s hands were tracing his arms and shoulders now, and took a moment to dance along his collarbones.  He realized her game was to reassure him that she was with him.  She wasn’t trying to seduce him, though she was wildly successful at that.  
  “I don’t want you to go anywhere.  I want you closer.”  He tried to pull her down to him with firm hands on her hips.  She resisted him and for the moment he let her.  Her lips ghosted over his eyes, and lingered on his own lips a moment.  She caressed his scar with the tip of her nose.  Then the tip of her tongue tickled the part of it that bisected his upper lip.  He wrapped his arms around her then and rolled so she was beneath him.  “This is better, much better.”  He said into her mouth.  It was his turn to explore her, and he had her writhing with the slightest provocation.  “I’ll ask again, where is this going, Leah?”  
  “Where do you want it to?  We’ve got a few hours before morning.  We could get some rest, or be very tired for our very long day to come.”  She was just too damn enticing for him, and he kissed her again letting his strong hands slip under her shirt to feel the satin skin of her stomach.  He relished in soft curves instead of hard muscle.  She shivered for him, and he wanted more.  His hands slid further up and she gave a little moan.  “Guess we’re going to be very tired then.”  
  He chuckled and continued his explorations.  Despite the urge to do more, they managed to just explore each other for a long while that night.  Morning found them still mostly clothed and entwined with one another.  Hackett woke with the alarm on his Omni-tool, and silenced it.  He then called his aide and asked her to postpone all his meetings for the day.  He kissed Leah on the brow and left her sleeping in the warm spot he’d left.  Not bothering to retrieve his shirt, he headed downstairs as quietly as he could.  
  Lucas was still asleep in his own room, so Steven had the house to himself for a while.  It was quiet in that way the early morning has before a household comes awake.  He liked the way it felt.   He took his time, and looked around as he made his way to the kitchen.  It was a tidy home, there were photos on the mantle and bits and bobs decorating shelves.  The living set was well used and looked cozy around the coffee table.  The kitchen was a little bare, but had essentials enough to start breakfast.  He knew from experience that Leah wouldn’t sleep long without him beside her.  If she slept alone it was a different story.  She’d sleep as late as she possibly could, but if he’d been with her and left she’d wake sooner.  He got a pot of coffee started and then set to his cooking.  
  It was the smell of the coffee that woke her.  She smiled and knew that Steven had found the kitchen.  She got herself out of bed, and used the bathroom then went in search of her admiral.  He was standing, back to her, at the stove.  She grinned and slipped up to slide her arms around him and press her face between his bare shoulder blades.  “Morning, Steven.”  
  One of his hands came up to hold both of hers on his chest.  “Morning, hungry?”  He felt her nibble on his shoulder.  
  “Absolutely.”  She placed a soothing kiss where she’d nibbled.  
  “For food, woman.”  He chuckled at her.  “I’m going to head out to talk to Lucas’ case worker soon.”  
  “Okay.  You should check in with Normandy as well.”  She suggested.  
  “I’ve already spoken to Garrus this morning.  They’re still looking for Shepard.  Not much I can do there, except wait for updates.  The relay is almost ready for testing, so then I’ll have something to do.  I have the fifth fleet ready to move as soon as it’s safe to do so.”  
  “I didn’t have a doubt.  If you need me, I’m here.”  She offered.  
  He moved some things around on the stovetop and turned off burners.  Then he turned in her arms.  “I know that.  Is it time to have that conversation about the two of us yet, do you think?”  
  “Probably, and we should do it before you go talk to Lucas’ case worker.  You’ll be a dad this afternoon.”  She backed away, and hopped up to sit on the island.  
  “I didn’t say anything about adoption.”  He grinned at her raised eyebrow, and followed to stand between her knees and stay close to her.  
  “You didn’t have to.  I know you.  You aren’t going to offer to bring him into your home if you didn’t mean on a permanent basis.  You don’t do uncertainties, Steven.”  Her hands were on his face again.  “Even if it’s only to give him a permanent home and the ability to enlist in a few years.  I really don’t think you’d offer to give him a place to stay, but not the support of a parental figure though.”  
  “He may not be able to see me in a father’s role.”  He was having a hard time with that himself, mostly because he’d never pictured himself in that role.  
  “Steven, he admires you, but no, Luc will probably never see either of us as his parents.  He had wonderful parents, and I wouldn’t want him to feel like he was betraying them or forgetting them.  I don’t want to take his mother’s place.  I just want to make sure he is safe and successful.  But we can be his guardians, not exactly parents, but someone who can guide him and give him the support he needs.  Not really friends either, though we will be.  Even if we aren’t together at some point; we can both be there for him.”  
  “You think we won’t be together?”  There was hurt in his eyes, and she hated it.  She pulled his head up to rest her brow to his.  
  “I don’t want to take for granted that I think I could stay with you the rest of my life and be happy.  I’m too much the realist to think we can have a fairytale, but I’m just girl enough to hope we do.”  Her lips brushed his as she spoke, and his hands took hold of her hips on the counter.  
  “Okay, so you wanna get married or something to make it concrete?”  He found himself more than a little serious about the marriage part.  
  “God no, I want to be with you, and if someday we want to get married we can talk about it then.”  She couldn’t read his mind, so didn’t know he wanted this as much as she did.  He schooled his features so she wouldn’t see his disappointment.  He wanted her ready to marry him, and as he had been with their relationship to this point, he could be patient.  
  “So what are we then?”  He wanted her answer, he knew what he felt.  
  “Oh, we sir, are definitely a couple.  There’s no way I will ever refer to you as my boyfriend, that just feels wrong, you are so much more than that.  You are the man that I have fallen for.  The man who’s damn sexy voice led me out of the darkness.  The man that didn’t have to help me, but did.  Then when things between us could have gone somewhere too soon, the man that chose to step back, so that we didn’t force it and destroy that potential something.”  She kissed him softly.  “What do you want us to be?”  
  “Together.  That’s all I want.  You are something I never knew I wanted.  I always looked at my life and thought I’d end up a retired single man.  It didn’t really bother me.  Now, I don’t want to be alone anymore.  I don’t want just any one either.  I want you by my side.  I want to protect you and have your fierce protection in return.”  She laughed at his description.  “I want tender moments like this, or last night.  I want to support you and have your support.  I want the partner that I have found in you.  I want someone to fight with and fight for.  I want a life with you.  I didn’t think I’d want to share my life with anyone.  After the war, and everything that’s happened since I met you, I don’t want anything else.  I want that little bit of domestic that you’ve shown me.  I want it with you, Leah.”  He was being very serious, and she knew that he was a straightforward person by nature, so she believed him.  She didn’t miss how much what he was saying resembled vows, either.  
  “Okay.  Then we’ll be together until we decide we aren’t.”  She leaned in to whisper in his ear.  “I don’t think I’ll ever want to be apart from you, Steven.”  Her tongue tickled the shell of his ear and he groaned.  Hackett felt her smile against him.  “I love making you make that sound.  You’re so controlled all the time.  I like knowing that I make you lose it sometimes.”  
  “More than sometimes.  Woman, I’m half hard just thinking about you most of the time.”  He confessed into her neck where he was nuzzling enticingly.  
  “Only half?  Damn, and here I thought I was irresistible to you.”  Her legs closed around his hips to pull him flush against her.  “No, I think that’s more than half-mast, hon.”  
  “Leah, Lucas is just through that door over there.  Calm it down.”  He was enjoying her teasing immensely though.  “I don’t want my first act as his guardian to be explaining the intricacies of sex.”  
  “Honey, he’s thirteen.  He already knows.”  She tapped his nose, and he swooped in for a kiss.  
  “Then I don’t want his first live demonstration to be the image of me taking you on this counter.”  His tone was hungry and seductive and it pulled a needy breath from her.  The sharp gasp did things to him, and he was helpless against the pull to taste her again.  
  “Take me back to bed, Steven.”  She suggested as they parted.  He pulled back and studied her eyes for a while.  Leah found herself pulled forward on the counter, so that she could wrap her legs more securely around him.  They both stiffened at the more firm contact between the eager parts of their bodies.  He carried her from the kitchen then.  
  Hackett had to concentrate hard to make it up the stairs.  Leah’s arms and legs were helping to hold her to him, but her lips were free to roam what they could reach.  She was content, for the short walk, to taste his collarbones and kiss his jaw.  Once they reached the bedroom, before he put her on her feet, she suckled his Adam’s apple and he knew he’d reached a point of no return.  He was going to have her right now.  He kicked the door closed and started to pull her shirt up her body baring her to his hungry gaze.  
  Her hands weren’t idle either, ridding him of the boxers.  She looked him over admiring the strength of his muscled frame.  After getting a good look at all of him, in his glory, she couldn’t resist commenting.  “Well put together, indeed, Steven.”  He grinned and advanced on her, nudging her back toward the bed.  She slid easily onto the mattress and watched him hesitate momentarily to watch her.  
  Her skin heated under that burning gaze.  She hadn’t know such an icy color could burn but it did.  “I know I’ve said it before, but I think you are beautiful, Leah.”  His tone was sincere and she could hear his need in his voice.  
  “Come make me feel that way then.”  She shifted her knees apart and held her arms out to him.  There was a little smile on his face as he climbed into the bed with her, his chest skimming up her body from hips to breasts.  Leah shivered and couldn’t hold back a little moan of delight at the feel of his skin on hers.  
  “I take it that it’s been a while for you too?”  He asked at that sound.  
  “Quite, didn’t have the opportunity during the invasion, and before that, well…I had decided to take a break from all the drama.”  Her hands were caressing the hard muscle in his back.  She liked that it was smooth and hair-free.  He had enough body hair to make certain you knew he was a man and not so much it was a turn off.  The sharp angles of his body were irresistible and she mapped his topography as he focused his attentions on her breasts.  
  Steven was drowning in the softness of her.  She was lean and toned, but there was no hardness to the muscle of her body.  She was all hills and valleys and curves.  Her skin tasted as good as her kisses, and he knew there was no way he could resist tasting her center.  He was leisurely making his way there, stopping to attend to a pair of pert nipples, and tickle the divot of her belly button with his tongue.  She had tensed as she figured out his path.  “Relax and enjoy, Leah.”  He watched the nervousness leave her eyes and she nodded.  He smiled for her and then bent to remove her panties.  
  They peeled away and he gasped at the wetness there.  He shot her an inquisitive look.  “I’m always wet when you’re near.  Especially, lately.  The things you do to me, Steven.  I think I could come from listening to your voice alone.”  
  “We’ll have to test that theory some time.”  He chuckled into her thigh as he bent to kiss it.  He made a meandering path of kisses and nips up to her center and inhaled her scent.  “God, you smell good.”  He murmured dipping his tongue in between her folds for a taste.  
  Leah’s head fell back to the pillows at that sensation, and as he traced the line of her up to circle the bundle of nerves at the apex her, hands found their way from the sheets to his head.  She needed to feel him with her hands to ground herself to him because as he teased and tasted she felt herself start to float away on the sensations.  She wanted to be here with him during every moment of this.  She didn’t even notice the sounds he pulled from her as he worked her closer to the edge.  
  “You’re so damn sensitive, Sweetheart.”  He paused to make the comment and she gave a little mewl of protest.  He grinned against her and renewed his efforts.  It didn’t take long before he felt her body start to tense with her mounting pleasure.  
  Leah was writhing with the intensity of the feelings he was pulling from her.  She felt like she was going to splinter into a million little pieces of need if he kept up much longer.  She started begging him not to stop.  “Please, Steven, I need..”  
  “What, love, what do you need?”  He asked looking up the line of her tense body to her head pressing into the pillows.  
  “I need…don’t stop…love you.”  He grinned and went back to his task.  His hands had been caressing her and toying with her breasts, now they were firm on her bucking hips holding her steady as he went back to his treat.  Suddenly she was there, and with one more flick of his tongue she was flying and shattering and being remade into a whole being again all in the same moment.  
  Steven enjoyed watching her lose control and fly apart.  There was a masculine satisfaction in his gaze as he gentled her through the orgasm.  When her eyes locked with his as she regained herself his hunger for her grew.  “You are magnificent, woman.”  
  “I’m not the magnificent one here.  Gods what you do to me, Steven.  Come here, I want to feel you.”  He made his way back up her body to press her down with his weight.  Her hands were still in his hair and she pulled him down to taste the mixture of their flavors from his lips.  He groaned at that.  Never before had a woman wanted to taste herself on him.  It  drove him a little wild, and his hips nudged her.  “I want to taste you too.”  She said shyly after the kiss ended.  
  “I don’t think I can wait that long, Leah.”  He trailed a wet line to her ear with his mouth, nibbling her skin.  “I need to be inside you, now, Sweetheart.”  
  “Well, then, come on in.”  She lifted her hips in invitation and he groaned when the tip of him nudged her wetness.  He pulled up enough to position himself with a free hand and slowly entered her.  The tightness proved that it had indeed been a while for her.  He wasn’t so lost that he wasn’t mindful of that.  “More, Steven.”  Her voice was strained with want.  
  “Gods you feel exquisite, my Leah.”  He was surging slowly into her with little thrusts.  It was more for his benefit than hers now that he knew she was ready for him.  He didn’t want to lose it too soon.  The feel of her silken walls around him was almost too much for him.  “Just don’t move yet, Leah, don’t move.”  He surged again.  “Let me do the work for a moment.”  She could hear the tight control he was keeping on himself in his tone and see it in the clenched jaw.  
  “Hey, look at me.”  She pulled his eyes to hers.  “It’s okay.  I’m here.”  She repeated the words he’d used with her so often.  “If you need to let go, then let go, Steven.  Not like we have to be done when you finish.”  He chuckled at that.  
  “I think I might have mentioned my age a time or two.  Recovery may take a while.”  He sounded a little rueful.  
  “I’ll have a lot of fun helping you recover then.”  She giggled and then she moaned when he filled her with a thrust of his hips.  He’d bottomed out and she felt his sac nestled against her outside while the tip of him tickled her cervix inside.  “Oh, gods, now you don’t move a moment.  Dirty trick.  That feels amazing.”  It was his turn to chuckle as he kissed her again to grant her wish of a moment.  He felt her move against him and pulled back to gaze into her face.  
  “Ready, now, my love.”  She nodded and let her hands roam his back and buttocks.  Her eyes were dark pits that he was lost in when they continued the dance they’d started weeks ago.  
  Their banter had calmed his body somewhat, and he enjoyed a slow pace that had them trembling.  She wasn’t shy about letting him know what she needed either.  His hands were traveling every part of her he could reach and his mouth was busy tasting her skin again.  It wasn’t long before he had shifted for leverage and was hammering into her in a frenzy nearing that peak again.  
  Leah watched the determination in his face.  Steven’s head was thrown back in his efforts against her.  The line of his neck and jaw tense as he held himself in check again.  He was waiting for her, that thought brought her and with her tightening walls around him he locked them together as he finally crested and lost control.  She was overwhelmed with love for him that he’d let her in to see this vulnerability.  
  He was so used to being the admiral that he didn’t show weakness easily.  For him to let her see him shatter, it was an act of trust, and a gift of love.  Leah held him tight as he collapsed atop her, and wouldn’t let him move away even though his weight was pressing her into the mattress.  
   
  Lucas woke up eventually, and found the kitchen deserted.  There was food, mostly cooled, on the stove so he helped himself.  He wondered if the Admiral and Miss Leah were outside or something, but it wasn’t that important to him yet.  He decided to explore the house for a while.  He knew they’d show up eventually.  In one of the rooms he found some old medals and there were photos of a man, that looked vaguely familiar, receiving the medals or in uniform with a woman that looked a lot like Miss Leah.  Luc realized that it was her dad.  He spent a long time in there after that, just looking at the plaques and pictures and reading an old hand written journal that he found on the desk.  
  Meanwhile, Hackett and Leah were thoroughly distracted with one another.  She found him to be attentive and gentle and as intense in this as in everything else.  Oh, how she loved his attention to detail too.  He left nothing unexplored.  Every inch of her was caressed or kissed or tasted or nibbled.  She was overwhelmed by his intensity at times, but didn’t realize she was just as intense with him.  
  “Leah,” he said after they’d found completion a second time, and they were panting in each other’s arms.  
  “Mhmm,” was all that she had breath to answer with.  She was enjoying his weight over her.  The feeling of his chest expanding and contracting against her bare skin was deliciously tickling as his chest hair grazed her breasts and stomach.  
  “I know we’re in trouble now.  I don’t think I’ll be capable of keeping my hands off you.”  He was already caressing her again, and there was a slow burn that hadn’t yet left.  He was stoking the fires again.  
  “We’ve been dancing around it so long.  Think about it.  We haven’t been able to resist touching each other for weeks.  Since before the Commander’s wedding.  This is just an extension, Hon.  A step forward.  Although, we do have to get up sometime.”  Her hands weren’t idle, and he was definitely not finished with her.  
  “Not yet, we don’t.”  He trailed a line of fire down her throat to the swell of her breasts.  The beard scratchy and tickling against her sensitized skin, she couldn’t help the little sounds she made.  “I’ve canceled all my appointments for today.  I’ve got some time before I track down that case worker.  I intend to make the most of it.”  They were still joined, and she could feel what he meant by that as he hardened again, still within her.  
  “And you said you were old.”  She intentionally tightened around him and it pulled another of those addictive groans from him.  “I think you’re proving yourself wrong there, Admiral.”  
  “I concede defeat on that point then.”  His mouth became busy pulling more sounds from her as well.  
  “I could get used to that.  You conceding defeat to me.”  She started them moving again with a buck of her hips.  “Now get back to work, mister admiral.  We’ve talked enough.”  Her hands were in his hair holding him to the task he had no intention of abandoning.  
  Quite a while later, they did manage, barely, to pull themselves out of bed and into a shower, and quite a while after that they helped each other dress.  She was as precise with straightening the rank pins as he was.  He liked that she knew how to help him with his uniform, and that she understood the military life well enough to be patient with his duty.  He helped her into a pair of jeans and a sweater, and they left their little haven.  Luc’s bedroom door was open, and through it they could see the bed was made.  His back pack was sitting at the foot of the bed, zipped up.  
  “Told you.  Murphy’s Law there, sweetheart.  If we’d stayed down here, he’d have walked in on us.”  Hackett nudged her with an elbow.  
  “I didn’t argue, if you’ll remember.”  She kissed his newly shaven cheek, and pulled away from him.  “Lucas, you still here?”  She called out, headed for some of that coffee, finally.  
  “Yes, Miss Leah.  I’m in this, uh, office?”  They heard from the other side of the house.  
  “Ah, dad’s, well, not exactly an office.  I called it his puttering room.  He’d go in there and putter around after dinner until it was time for bed.”  She said, and headed that direction.  
  “I’m going to make some calls, and I’ll probably have to leave shortly.”  She changed direction, at that, to come back to him.  
  “I’m going to start sorting through dad’s stuff and decide what to keep and what to donate.”  She slipped easily into his arms and kissed him, careful not to spill the coffee in her hand as he gathered her close again.  
  “Donate?”  He asked when she pulled away.  
  “Yeah.  There are so many people out there that lost everything.  I’m sure they can use some of the stuff packed away here and out in the storage shed.  I just have to decide what I want to keep.  Clothes and things can probably all go, but his medals and Alliance memorabilia I’ll want to keep, even if it’s just to put it in storage.”  
  “I’ll be back later.  I’ll help go through things with you.”  He didn’t need to make the offer, but said it anyway.  
  “I’d appreciate that.  It’s going to be hard.”  She sighed and dropped her head to his chest.  “I miss him, Steven.  I don’t even know what happened to his body.”  
  “I know, Leah.  I’m here.”  His hold on her tightened.  
  “I’ll be okay, Hon.  I’m going to have my ups and downs here, but I’m okay.”  She started to pull away, but he wouldn’t let her go.  
  “We will get through this together, and we need to do something like this for Luc as well.  I’ll remember to get his home address, and get a team out to see if the house is still standing.  He needs this closure too.”  He was adding to his mental list of things to accomplish today.  
  “Thank you, Steven.”  
  “No reason to thank me, Leah.”  He kissed her again and she stepped away.  
  “I’ll see you later then.”  She started for the side of the house that Luc’s voice had come from.  
  “Count on it.”  He brought up his Omni-tool and got to work making himself Lucas Jeffries’ legal guardian.  
  Leah made her way to her father’s refuge and found Lucas sitting in the desk reading her father’s old journal.  “Hey there, anything interesting in that?”  
  “He talks about you a lot, Miss Leah.  He was real proud of you.”  Lucas said it as though he was afraid she’d be upset.  
  “I know he was, kiddo.  He told me that all the time.  He was the best.”  She rounded the desk to see which journal he had.  Her father had boxes of the things.  She’d never get rid of them.  “He loved writing in these.  Said it gave him a connection to history.   There were three things Grant Truscett loved more than anything; his family, the Alliance, and the history of our world.”  
  “Is this you?”  He pointed to the picture on the desk.  
  “No, that’s my mom.  She was probably close to my age there.”  She smiled sadly.  “At least they’re together again.”  
  “I’m sorry, Miss Leah.”  He sounded remorseful at her sadness as though he were the cause.  
  “Not your fault, Luc.  I’m going to be a little morose for a few days, kiddo.  It’s not something you have caused okay?”  
  “I shouldn’t have asked.  I know what it’s like.”  He was a little morose himself.  
  “I know, baby.  We are going to make it though.  Steven has already started getting guardianship, and he’s sending a team to see if there’s anything left of your home.  We’ll be doing this for you too.  If there’s anything left there that you want to keep just tell us.”  She ran her fingers through his blonde hair soothingly.  
  “There’s this toy.  A stuffed Elephant.  Dad gave it to Mom, I think I’d like to have that, and one of Dad’s guitars.  He used to play songs for me when I was little and couldn’t sleep.  Mom had this blanket, she loved that thing.  I’d like to have that too.  It probably doesn’t anymore, but it used to smell like her.”  He looked up at her from his seat and the plea in his eyes broke her heart.  
  “Come here, sweetie.”  She turned the chair from the desk and pulled him forward to rest against her.  “I know you’re trying to be grown up about all this, Luc.  I’ll share a secret though.  Sometimes adults have to let go too.  We all have to grieve, Luc.  Don’t try to be too grown yet.  It hurts more to hold it back.”  
  “Dad wouldn’t want me to--”  
  “Lucas, I think you’re wrong about that.  I think he’d want you to heal.  He would be proud of how strong you’ve been, but he’d never want you to hurt.”  
  He nodded.  “It does hurt, Miss Leah.  All the time.  Dad was gone a lot, so I’m used to missing him, but Mom was always there.  I don’t know what to do anymore, not without her here to show me.”  His voice cracked a little at the end.  She knew that he was constantly holding himself back from mourning his parents.  It was his way of holding on to them.  
  “I know.  Here, I want to show you something.  Come on.”  She let go of him and headed out to find her shoes.  Steven was finishing up a call.  
  “What are you two doing?”  He looked up as she started pulling on her shoes and Lucas followed suit.  
  “I had a thought and wanted to show Luc something before I asked him what he thinks about it.  Have time to come with us?”  She was quickly on her feet and waiting for his answer.  
  “I’ve got a few minutes.”  He said and followed her out the door with Luc by his side.  
  Leah led them behind the house in the early morning light.  Hackett noted what was probably the storage shed she’d spoken of.  There was another building that looked like a workshop of some kind.  She passed by the workshop and led them a little distance to a clearing with a lone tree in the center.  A cement bench sat at the base of the tree and there were empty flower beds throughout the clearing.  Hackett noticed the wood plaque on the tree. It was carved with the crest of the Alliance and a name and set of dates.  “Dad made this memorial garden for my mother when she passed.  I was thinking of adding a marker here for him too.  What if we put your parents here as well, Luc.  Would you like that?”  
  “But I thought you were clearing the stuff out so you could sell it, Miss Leah.”  Luc said.  
  “I’m thinking of selling.  I don’t think I’ll be able to give this place up though.  Might be more practical to rent it out, or offer it as a vacation spot for lease.  I could turn the workshop and storage buildings into small cottages.  I don’t really know what I’m going to do with it yet.  I need to clear out Dad’s stuff regardless of what I decide.”  Her fingers were tracing the letters of her mother’s name. Amelia Rose.  Hackett watched her trace it for a moment then came up and slid his arms around her.  
  “I think this is a good idea, Leah.  For both of you.”  He felt her relax against him.  
  “Me too.  It’s up to you, Luc.  They could be a part of the family this way.”  She looked over at the boy staring at the tree.  
  “I guess so, Miss Leah.”  He sounded like he was struggling again and she opened her arms to him.  He took her hand, but that was all the comfort he’d allow himself.  
  “I’ll need their full names and dates.  You can decide on an image to incorporate and we’ll make them plaques.  I helped with Mom’s so I know how to make them.  Dad’s got a laser carver.  It was a hobby of his.”  Luc nodded rapidly.  He was still struggling.  It hurt Leah a little to see him having a hard time, but know that he would refuse her comfort.  
  “Come on, let’s head back to the house.  You two can start on the carvings, and I’ll be back soon.”  Hackett led them back the way they’d come.  
  The admiral left, and Leah found the keys to her father’s workshop.  Luc followed her into the small building.  She got the carver up and running and entered all her father’s relevant information to get it started.  
  “This one will take a couple hours.  Let’s go start clearing out Dad’s room.”  He followed her back to the house.  She was starting to wonder if Luc had taken any time at his foster homes to properly mourn his parents.  Being in mortal danger didn’t give anyone the time to say goodbye to their lost loved ones.  She knew that, aside from the day that he was informed of his father’s death, he hadn’t expressed his grief in her presence.  She’d thought that he’d been in shock those first days and too numb to deal with it.  Now she worried that he’d used his concern for her  and the other kids to push it back and away.  
  She resigned to work with him slowly, and maybe talk to Doctor Gable about him as soon as the opportunity arose.  Meanwhile she found herself surrounded by the sights and smells of her father’s possessions and struggling through her own grief over him as she went about the business of packing up his clothes.  She didn’t keep anything apart from one of his old jackets and his Alliance dress uniform.  She found his old dog tags in a drawer and slipped them over her head so she wouldn’t lose them.  If there was anything left in her own home she knew just where these tags would go.  In the little keepsake box that had belonged to her mother, with her mother’s tags that were already there.  
  Hackett returned later in the day, out of uniform in jeans and an old t-shirt, and dove into helping her sort and move things around for transport to the nearest center for refugees.  They were grateful for all the clothes and amenities that were scarce these days as the recovery continued.  A few days later they headed to Lucas’s home.  It was only partially still standing, and they had a colorful biotic with them to make certain it didn’t collapse while they were sifting the rubble.  They found his mother’s quilt, and a mostly intact guitar, it only needed strings.  They couldn’t find the stuffed elephant.  Luc didn’t even want to go into his own room, but he did go into his parent’s room and retrieve a photo and documentation.  He gave the pad to Hackett, and kept the picture of his lost family grasped tight.  
  “Luc are you sure you don’t want some of your things?”  Leah asked him.  
  He nodded, “yeah, it’s like that stuff doesn’t mean anything anymore.”  She smiled sadly and put a supportive arm around his trembling shoulders.  
  “I know what you mean, Luc.”  She’d commed Gable after Luc had gone to bed earlier in the week.  He’d already started working on a counseling schedule for Luc that would start as soon as their tasks here on Earth were done.  
  Leah’s apartment was completely destroyed, but she gave descriptions of both the keepsake box and her mother’s tags to the searchers that were recovering anything useable in the rubble.  The tags, it turned out, had already been found, and were with the local Alliance personnel stationed in the area ready for retrieval.  The rest of her possessions she wrote off.  Even if they found anything usable, she felt she had enough and that others could use it more.


	10. Chapter 10

  It was a difficult week for Leah and Lucas both, but by the end of it they’d gotten the house cleared out and everything secured for a time of inoccupation.  The last thing they did before returning to the Orizaba was set the plaques to the memorial tree.  Her father’s was simple and matched her mother’s plaque.  Lucas had chosen an Alliance Trident image for his father’s plaque and the image of a woman with a child raised above her for his mother’s.  Hackett was shocked when Leah pulled out a fourth plaque decorated with the image of a sun and moved almost to tears when he read Antonia Carmen Hackett.  He recognized the sun from Argentina’s flag then.  He kissed her feverishly when she stepped back to his side.  It was all he could do to express his gratitude at being included.  
  They were packing to return to the shuttle when Hackett received a priority call.  He stepped away for privacy, but returned shortly.  “They have Shepard.  She’s hurt, but she’s back on the Normandy.”  Hackett’s week had been busy on all sides.  He was currently ‘hosting’ a Batarian official on the Orizaba, under suspicion of his collusion in Shepard’s disappearance.  “Apparently I owe Balak an apology.”  
  “I hope he accepts it.  The Batarians have never been cooperative.”  Leah finished up with her packing and let her fingers dance across his cheek as she passed.  Hackett couldn’t resist capturing her for a quick kiss.  “All right, you insatiable man.  Not that I’m complaining, but we need to get moving so don’t start something we can’t finish right now.  I assume that we’ll be headed to Sur’kesh.”  
  “As soon as we board.  We’ve tested the Relay and it works like new.  We’ll be there a day or two at least.”  He let her go and finished with his own packing.  He’d enjoyed this week, exhausting as the trips to and from the ship were.  He liked the land and he liked the house.  He had an idea to talk with her about when they had the time.  He could hear her calling to Luc to see if he was ready to go or if he needed help with anything.  The feeling of belonging to a family, that it brought, was something he hadn’t known in a long time.  He liked having that sense of family more than he’d admit.  
  Leah stuck her head into the bedroom Luc had been occupying.  “Need a hand, buddy?”  
  “No, I’m almost ready.”  He finished zipping up his duffle.  The backpack he’d arrived with was waiting by the bed.  “Miss Leah?”  He said tentatively.  
  “Yeah, Luc?”  She stroked his hair away from his eyes and he flipped it back with a shake of his head in a typical teenaged fashion.  
  “Thanks, for letting me say goodbye.”  
  “You’re welcome, Luc.  We can come back anytime to visit if you want.”  She offered.  
  “No, that’s okay.  I mean, maybe sometime, but I guess I can talk to them anywhere now.”  He sounded miserable.  
  “Yes, you can.  They’re always with you.”  She went in and hugged him tight.  “Steven and I are here too.  We aren’t your mom and dad, but we love you, okay?”  He nodded and turned to hide his face in her shoulder.  
  “I miss mom, Leah.”  It was the first time he’d just called her Leah, and she took it as a good sign that he was adjusting to their new dynamic.  
  “I know.  I’m not her, but if you need me I’m here.”  He nodded, and pulled back.  
  “I’ll let you know.”  He shouldered the pack and picked up his duffle.  “I’ll go load this in the shuttle.”  
  “I’m right behind you.  We’re just waiting on Admiral too many things to juggle.”  They shared a grin.  
  “I heard that, woman.”  Hackett’s voice came from behind.  “I’m loaded and waiting on you two slow pokes.”  He returned.  
  “Well then, let’s get moving.”  She let them lead the way out and made sure to turn out the lights.  She locked up and they boarded the shuttle.  
  The trip started with Hackett meeting Balak and apologizing to the Batarian leader.  
  “I understand the caution, Admiral.  Through all this I’ve learned that for my people to survive, changes have to be made from within the Hegemony.  We can still be our own people, and fit with the rest of the galaxy, but some of our ways must change.  I may have hated Shepard before, but she has proven that she would do anything for the peoples of the galaxy.  Even my own.  Not all my people feel this way.  Not all understand that if we had just listened to her and prepared that maybe we would not be on the brink of extinction.”  
  “I’m glad there’s no hard feelings, Balak.  Start working on your people and approach the council again when things calm down.  They have been forced to make their own changes because of this war.”  Hackett offered reassurance.  
  “I had heard that they now have several new councilors.  Perhaps we will grow as a people enough to join them one day.  I assume that you are going to take possession of the responsible parties.”  
  “Only briefly, they will be tried by the council.  They have committed acts of war here, but I will speak to the council on behalf of the batarian peoples as a whole.  I know that they weren’t working on orders from you.  In fact your order to bring Shepard in alive is probably what saved her, and I’ll send the council to you for any inquiries.”  Balak left it at that, and they were soon in transit to the Annos Basin.  The jump didn’t take long, but the flight between systems would take several hours.  Hackett spent the time in his office while Leah and Lucas organized their quarters.  The furniture had been swapped earlier in the week, and they were putting the finishing touches on their individual spaces.  Luc decorating his walls and Leah melding her possessions with Steven’s.  
  Gable dropped in to talk to Lucas one on one, and was satisfied with the boy’s answers.  “He’s coping well enough.  Stop worrying, Leah.  He’s dealing with things in his own way.  Just be there.”  
  “It’s hard, John.  I feel a little out of my element, so I keep falling back on what I would have done as a teacher.”  
  “That’s a good practice actually.  Teachers are there to support children in a very similar fashion to parents.  He just needs time, Leah.”  
  “I know.  He has been doing so much better since I took him out of the foster home.  He was a mess when I got him, and it’s only been a week.”  
  “I think he didn’t feel comfortable with those others.  Not enough to let himself grieve and start to heal.  I should have seen that it might be a problem for him.  The other children have new families or their own family members and felt safe.  Luc only has you it would seem.”  
  “Steven too, now.”  She reminded.  
  “Now, and then as well, though he didn’t realize it.”  Gable agreed.  “I think it’ll just be a matter of time.  It won’t be easy, but he’s getting there.”  He eyed her critically.  “How are you handling everything?”  
  “I’m okay, John.  Steven is a big help there, but I’ve lost a parent before.  I know the steps to take.  I’m still trying to decide whether or not to hold on to the house and the land, but I’m taking it a day at a time.”  
  “Something happened with you two, didn’t it?”  He was sly, but transparent.  
  She was amused now.  “Not that it’s your business, Doctor, but we had that talk that we knew was coming.  It helped.  I finally met that handsome man on that boat we were on.”  
  “I suppose it did.  You’ve changed rooms.”  He said knowingly.  
  “I won’t ever sleep without him again if I can help it.  I’m pretty certain he feels the same.  Oh, you can tell Rin that she won’t have to share her students with me.  I’m going to tutor Luc here for a while.  When he’s ready we can integrate him into her classroom, but for the time being I’ll conduct his classes.”  
  “A good idea.  She really doesn’t mind you helping out either.  She proposed a plan to Hackett to divide up the class into different age groups, so that there’d be a position for you.”  He smiled fondly at the thought of his wife.  
  “I appreciate that.  You know, I’d like to meet her and say thanks.  I might take her up on that soon, but for now, I’d like to focus on Luc.”  
  “That’s understandable.  He’s never lived shipside, so it’ll be an adjustment to that on top of everything else.  I assume you have lived on a ship before.”  
  “Not since I was a little girl, but yeah.  I think we moved to Colorado when I was nine or ten.  No, it was closer to thirteen.  That’s a story I don’t think I’ll be sharing.”  She grinned at the thought of it though, remembering her dad saying she was becoming a regular little woman in the moderate-size cabin they’d lived in.  “We’ll be okay, I just really wanted to have you involved.  I don’t want to do the wrong thing and hurt Luc more than help.”  
  “You have a decent grasp of how to deal with a grieving child.  You’ve taken care of yourself well enough.  Most patients I’ve seen that had the trauma you’ve both had take years of counseling to recover.  You’ve gotten past the hardest parts without too much help from me.  I think you’ll be fine.”  Gable stood to return to medbay.  He still had patients after all.  
  “Thanks.  I am glad that you chose to help me.  Those others didn’t know what to do.  So they mostly ignored me.  I didn’t care enough anymore to help myself.  I’m sorry I was so broken by all that.”  
  “Stop, never apologize for grieving for the kids you thought lost.”  
  “I know, it was just no matter what I did I saw them.  I saw them, Jeda and the boys, after the husks had done with us.  I woke up for short intervals for a while before they found me.  The reapers were gone and thank all the gods that there weren’t any cannibals with them, so the bodies were badly damaged, but mostly untouched.  When I woke in that hospital camp…no one said anything about the other kids.  I just thought they’d been lost too.  I started seeing all of them as broken as Jeda, Berrol, and Deakan.”  She explained.  
  “I know all this, Leah.  I’m glad you’re finally talking about it with me, but I figured out the cause of your mental state long ago.”  He placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.  
  “I’m still sorry I didn’t just ask about them.  I’m a little mad at myself for not asking right away instead of assuming.  I hated that I’d lived and they hadn’t.”  
  “Don’t regress, Leah.  It’s over now, I don’t think less of you for it.  And I know that Steven most definitely doesn’t.  He’ll never say it but he’s a bit of a soft spot for kids.  I think it stems from how he grew up after his mother passed.”  Gable explained.  “I’ve worried over him a long time.  He needed someone in his life to balance work with life.  Being Fleet Admiral became his only focus for a time.  That wasn’t healthy at all.”  
  “Oh, don’t worry about my admiral.  I’m keeping him on his toes.”  
  “I don’t doubt that.  You really should let him get some sleep every once in a while though.”  He chuckled at her blush.  
  “Who says I’m the one keeping him awake.  I swear, whomever it was that told him he was old was a gigantic idiot.”  They laughed a moment.  “Its actually more mutual, sometimes its him reaching for me and some times the other way.  We’ll normalize eventually.  In the meantime I plan to fully enjoy this new, hmm, vigorous side to him.”  It was Gable who was embarrassed this time.  Leah laughed, “now, get out of here.  I’ve got things to accomplish in that room of ours.”  
  
  By the time they’d returned to Earth, Hackett had seen Shepard himself to make sure she was okay, and the three of them had a tentative routine.  Hackett headed to his office in the mornings.  Leah and Lucas spent that time with schoolwork.  The afternoon was free time for Luc, and Leah would make dinner while tidying their quarters or drawing in her pad, or just being lazy watching ANN or a vid.  Hackett would return and the three of them would eat together.  Luc was venturing out some, he’d go down to work out or jog.  He’d met a couple boys his own age and they were fast friends.  
  The tour made it to Tuchanka, and the Relays continued to be repaired.  Shepard’s group wasn’t the only group repairing relays as they went.  After a few months more, the Fleets were on the way to Arcturus to start rebuilding the station.  The galaxy was healing.  
  Hackett had insisted on being hands on in rebuilding the station, and, as a result, had been coming home exhausted the last few days.  Leah was worried about him.  She cornered him, finally, after he’d showered for bed.  “I talked to John.  He agrees with me that you’re pushing yourself too hard.”  
  “Leah, I’m fine.”  
  “No you’re snappy and tired.  You need to take a day or two and rest.  Steven, I don’t want you to run yourself into the ground.”  They’d been arguing over this issue for days now.  
  “Leah, you aren’t going to let this go are you?”  Truthfully, he was too tired to argue it any more.  
  “Of course not, I love you.  I want to take care of you.  You aren’t letting me.”  She moved around behind him, and urged him into their room.  “Get on the bed, face down, Steven.”  She ordered and locked both doors into the room.  She returned to him then and stripped him of his robe.  
  “What are you doing, Leah?  I’m--”  He protested.  
  “Exhausted, I know.  You’ve been too exhausted to do anything but eat, shower and fall asleep for over a week now.  I’m taking care of you whether you like it or not.”  He went to get up and she tackled him to the bed and straddled his hips.  “I’ll tie you to this bed if you try to get up again, my love.”  She reached to the stand by her side of the bed and pulled out some lotion.  She made sure that it wasn’t her jasmine scented lotion, to preserve his masculine pride, and squeezed some into her hand.  She then proceeded to massage it into his back.  The firm muscles there were tight with stress and fatigue.  
  “Oh, god, that feels amazing.”  He gave in to her then.  
  “I know.  I’ve been waiting to do this for you for a few days now.  Just lie there and enjoy it, Hon.”  Her ire was calming down as he let her soothe his soreness away.  
  “I love you, Leah.”  
  “Back at you, ya mule.”  He laughed at her teasing.  “I’ve missed you.  Luc won’t say it, but he misses talking with you in the evenings.”  
  “I miss you both, too.  We’re almost finished with this section, when we are done, I’ll take a few days.  We can go somewhere to relax.”  He hesitated a moment, but stayed the course.  “We can maybe head back to Colorado.  I’ve been thinking on that one a while.  I think we should hold on to the place.  It could be our vacation home while we’re with the fleets and we can live there once I retire.”  
  “You really want to?”  
  “I do, Leah, it’s a wonderful place for us.  Your parents made it a haven for their family.  We can do the same.”  He felt her posture stiffen.  
  “Are we a family, Steven?”  She asked him tentatively.  
  “Marry me, and we’ll be official, but to my mind…we’ve been a family since before Luc came to live with us.”  He’d brought up marriage several times in casual conversation or a joking manner to disguise how much he was starting to crave having Leah as his wife.  He felt the rigid posture harden and rolled beneath her, so that he was looking up at her straddling his hips.  “Leah?”  
  “That’s like the fourth time you’ve mentioned getting married this week.”  She combed her fingers through the hair on his chest before tracing the line of muscle down the center of his body.  “You weren’t really joking about it were you?”  
  “At first, I thought I was, Leah.  As the weeks have gone by, I’ve come to realize that all I want is to be your husband.  I want you as my wife.  Maybe someday add to the family.”  He confessed his most private dreams for them.  
  “You really want that, maybe kids someday?”  She sounded scared and he pulled her tight to make it go away.  
  “Absolutely,” he hesitated, but realized there was no reason to keep anything from her, “quite some time ago I made a deposit of genetic material.  Most soldiers keep those samples private so that they are on hand if something happens and they are unable to have kids.  I didn’t ever see myself finding someone to share a child with, so I had it available for donation.  I was notified that my sample had been pulled for use about a week ago.  It got me thinking about what I really want with you.”  
  “And?”  
  “I want it all.  I want the house, kids, dog, married life that I never thought about enough to want it.  I want Luc to feel like part of our family and be a brother to any child we might have.”  He was confused and a little hurt at her laugh.  Then he noticed the brittle tone of it and worried that something had happened.  “Leah?”  
  She shook her head and wiped away a stray tear.  “I didn’t know how to tell you about the small scare I had a little over a month ago.  It turned out to be nothing, well, a virus so not nothing, but I had Gable put my birth control to rights.”  
  “You thought you were pregnant?”  He was hurt that she was just now telling him about it.  
  “For maybe four hours I thought I might be pregnant.  We didn’t exactly take any kind of precautions those first couple months.  I assumed that my implant was renewed after I’d been found, but I didn’t know.”  She caressed his face softly.  “I didn’t know how to tell you.  I didn’t know what would have been worse, for you to be disappointed or relieved that I wasn’t.  So, I just didn’t say anything.”  She wouldn’t meet his eyes.  
  “Disappointed.”  He sounded that way now, too.  “I love you, but you have to share things like that with me, Leah.”  
  “I know, I’m sorry, I know.  I just,” she shook her head to clear it, “I’m an idiot.  I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know how you’d react, and then I didn’t tell you because I felt like an ass for not telling you right away.”  
  “Next time just tell me.”  He settled his head forward against her.  
  “I will, I’m sorry, Steven.”  Her arms slid around his shoulders to hold him to her.  
  “It’s okay, Leah.”  He looked up at her then.  “So wanna marry me?”  He asked quietly.  
  “You know, I think I do.”  He smiled then.  “No, I know that I do.”  Her fingers traced the scar on his face, and she fell a little more in love with that twinkle in his icy, blue eyes.  
  “When is too soon?”  He asked seriously.  
  “Now, now would be a little too soon, but after tonight there is no too soon.”  She kissed him lightly and tried to pull back.  Hackett didn’t let her go anywhere though.  
  When he’d finished thoroughly ravishing her lips he pulled back a little.  “I’ll work on clearing some time and finding someone to keep an eye on Luc while we are away.”  
  “Away?”  She was a little dazed from the kiss.  
  “We are going to have a little honeymoon/vacation just the two of us after.”  His hands were busy on her pajamas.  
  “Okay.  I’ll talk to John.  Luc can meet Rin, and maybe I’ll finally get to as well.  He needs the company of other kids.  He’s doing well with the tutoring, but he needs to get out there with his friends.”  
  “I think that would be a step in the right direction.”  He was more focused on her than the conversation and she let him pull her with him.  “Make sure he’s ready though.”  
  “I’ll talk to him in the morning.  If he likes the idea then we’ll talk to Rin.”  She gasped when his hands found a sensitive spot.  “Steven.”  
  “Right here.”  He was giving her a cocky grin, so she kissed him for it.  Their conversation became a secondary concern after that.  
  
  Three days later, it was decided that Luc would start in the classroom in a few weeks when the new semester started.  Leah and Lucas had just finished his lessons for the day when Gable commed Leah.  
  “Hi, John!”  She greeted cheerfully, then saw his face.  “What’s happened?”  
  “Leah, there’s been an accident.”  They were the words she had started to fear the most over the weeks since Hackett had insisted on helping with the rebuilding.  
  “Steven?”  She could hear the tremble in her voice.  Lucas was on his way to the kitchen and heard it as well.  
  “What’s going on?”  He sounded like a little boy with the fear in his voice.  Leah beckoned him over and took is hand to pull him down beside her on the couch.  
  “There was a collapse in the section they were working on.  Several of them are still buried in there.”  He heaved a great sigh.  “Steven is in there.  We haven’t been able to reach him over the comm.  I’ve got patients coming in already from the site.  They say he was a lot deeper in than they were, inspecting the next section.  We just don’t know.”  
  “Where can we go?  Where do you need me, John?”  She was keeping a tight reign on the fear and the worry and the premature grief.  “I can’t sit here on my hands, what can I do?”  
  “You and Luc need to stay calm.  If you need something to do head down to medbay, and I’ll have you helping with minor injuries.”  He turned at a call, and listened to the other person for a moment.  “You know basic first aid, right?”  At her nod he continued, “we could use you here then.  Take Lucas to Rin.  She’ll keep him occupied.  Just tell her what’s happened.”  
  “Okay, I’ll be there soon.”  She ended the call and turned to Luc.  “Let’s get moving.”  
  “But Leah, if he is out there past where they were working he’s in a vac suit.  He doesn’t have much air.”  The worry in his voice was heartbreaking.  
  “I know, Luc.  I’m trying not to think about that.  They’ve got to find him.”  She let her mask slip a little then when she thought of their recent decision.  They hadn’t even told Lucas their news yet.  “We are going to get married as soon as they bring him back.  I don’t care if it’s in the medbay.”  She declared.  
  “You guys are thinking of getting married?”  He asked startled.  
  “He asked me, for real and not kind of a joke, a couple days ago.  We were trying to work out the details ourselves before telling everyone.”  She pulled him close for a reassuring hug.  “I wanted to be in possession of all the facts before we told you.”  
  “Okay, but I’m happy for you, you know?”  
  “I know, and I won’t do it again.  From now on anything that affects us all will be shared as soon as possible.  No more holding back.”  She declared firmly.  
  “What do you mean?”  He caught on to the tone of her voice and knew that there was something else.  
  “I let it slip to him, so I might as well let you in on it too.  About a month ago I thought I might be pregnant.  I’m not, but I thought I was for a few hours there.  I didn’t tell either of you because I didn’t think it was a big deal.  Steven set me straight, but believe me, if I am ever pregnant you and Steven will be the first to know.”  
  “You want to have kids then?”  He was a little worried sounding.  
  “I think so.  I think I’d like to have Steven’s children.  I’d like my kids to grow up with a brother like you around, too.  You’d be an amazing older sibling to have.”  He smiled then a little relieved.  “I want you to be a part of our family whether we have our own kids or not, Luc.  I know you had a mom and dad that were amazing, and I don’t want you to think that I’m trying to replace them.  I do want you to be a part of Steven’s and my family for good.  He’s already your legal guardian.  We are going to push through the adoption as soon as we are married.”  
  “If we find him in time.”  Luc said sadly.  
  “We will find him, Luc.  Even if I have to strap on a suit and go looking myself.  We have to believe he’ll be okay.”  She said it with more conviction than she felt, but Luc nodded reassured.  
  “I don’t want to lose another dad, Leah.”  His voice was cracking now.  
  “Oh, baby, I don’t want to lose him either.  I don’t know what I’ll do without him.”  She rested her head on his.  “If we do lose him, you will have me.  He’s already put me in his will as your guardian if something happens to him.”  
  “I don’t care about that.”  He pulled away.  “Well, I do, but I just got a family again.  We all were finally feeling like a family, and I don’t want to lose that again.”  
  “That’s what I’m saying, Luc.  You won’t.  We might be a member short, but you and I can still be a family.”  He nodded again.  “Okay, let’s get you a bag packed in case I have to stay in medbay for a while.  Then we can get you down to the classroom.”  She stood and pulled him up, and helped him pack his bag.  They were both starting to feel a little numb after the initial shock.  
  The pair made their way down to the shipboard classroom being taught by Corrine Gable and knocked softly.  “Hi there, you must be Lucas.”  She greeted them.  “John called and filled me in.  I’ll keep you busy.  Go on in and find a desk.”  Luc nodded and hugged Leah one more time.  
  “It’s going to be okay, sweetie.  I’ll comm you as soon as I know anything.”  She let him go.  “Thank you so much for this, Rin.”  She finally got a good look at the other woman.  “Corri?”  The other woman was a familiar face from what felt like a past life.  
  “Jesus, it’s a small galaxy, Leah.  We can catch up later, but it’s nice to know at least one of my old roommates survived.”  Rin Gable pulled her in for a hug.  
  “Yes it is.  I’m glad you’re okay.  I’m glad you ended up with someone as great as John too.”  Leah stated as they let go.  
  “He’s a great dad too.  I’ll let you go, but Hackett is too stubborn to die out there, try not to worry too much.”  Corrine smiled sympathetically.  “I’ll take Luc home with me when class ends.  He can hang out with Sam, my oldest, we’ll keep him from worrying too much.”  
  “Thanks so much, Corri.  I don’t know what I’d do with out you and John right now.  We will catch up after we find Steven.”  She waited for the other woman’s nod and then made her way to Medbay.  She worked with the nurses to bandage minor injuries and watched the door every time a new patient was brought in.  She did her best to ignore the passage of time, but after a while it was hard to ignore the glances cast her way.  Every face was dejected, and looked at her with sympathy.  Finally, Gable came and found her.  
  “You’re doing a good job here they tell me.”  He beckoned her away from the bandage she’d just finished applying.  “You should head home.  We’re stable here.  There’s nothing left for you to do.”  
  “But Steven hasn’t come in yet.”  She protested, but let him lead her away from the others into an empty office.  
  “No, teams are still looking for him, Leah, but…”  He trailed off not wanting to say it and make it real.  
  “He’s out of air.”  She said for him.  
  “Most likely long out of air.  He only had a few hours to begin with.”  He sounded as defeated as she felt.  
  “I can’t do this, John.  I still need him.”  She felt herself starting to fall apart.  
  “We will find him, Leah, but it’s been too long.”  He was apologetic now.  
  “I’m going to be sick.”  She was fighting the gorge now, and he grabbed a trash can from beside the desk to thrust at her.  She finished and wiped her mouth on the cloth he handed her.  “Sorry, I’ve been doing that for the last two hours.  Since I realized he had to have run out of air.  I’m sorry.”  
  “It’s okay, Leah.  It’s late, Rin called and Luc is sleeping already.  You can leave him with her for now.”  She nodded and buried her face in her hands.  “I’ll let you know as soon as we have his--as soon as we find him.”  Gable couldn’t bring himself to refer to the admiral in past tense let alone as just a body.  “Why don’t you head to our quarters?  Stay with Rin and me, she mentioned that you know each other.”  
  “We were roommates briefly in college.”  She was quiet for a while.  “No, I think I need to go home.  Thanks for the offer, but I need to be in our space right now.  I need him surrounding me.  I’ll wait to tell Lucas until you have Steven here, or pick Luc up in the morning.”  With that she headed out of the office with the can in her hands, she found a place to dispose of the contents and then cleaned out the makeshift pail.  She left it there to dry and went back to the home she had shared, however briefly with Admiral Steven Hackett.


	11. Chapter 11

  Their quarters looked no different than when she and Luc had left, but fundamentally they were never going to be the same.  She was not so lost in her grief that she neglected the fact that she was grimy, and had several different types of blood on her.  She found her way to the shower and got clean, but when she went to get dressed again she ignored her normal tank and shorts to pull Steven’s T-shirt over her head and a pair of his boxers up her legs.  She pulled one of his uniform shirts from the hamper, and brought it up to take in his unique scent.  Her tears finally won then.  She just made it to the bed before she collapsed, and mourned until unconsciousness claimed her.  
  Gable entered his quarters and found his wife sitting on their sofa with Lucas’ head in her lap.  The boy didn’t look any better than Leah had, but he was asleep.  “Hi,” he greeted her softly, so as not to wake their guest.  
  “Hey,” she sounded exhausted and dejected, “Leah never called.”  
  “No, I just sent her home.  We still haven’t found him.”  He shook his head.  “What are we going to do without Hackett?  He was the highest rank in the Alliance and the only one to advocate sanity.”  He came to sit with her, and take the comfort she represented.  “I’m going to miss him, Rin.  We were friends for a long time.  He was so close to getting the life he deserved with Leah and Lucas.”  
  “I know.  How was Leah?”  The two hadn’t been friends in a long time, but Rin didn’t think the other woman would have changed all that much.  
  “Not good.  She’s been ill, probably since he ran out of air.”  He sighed.  “She’ll pull through, we won’t abandon them.  She said she’d come pick Luc up in the morning.”  He couldn’t stop the nervous way that his hand was caressing her arm.  
  “Babe, I’m so sorry.”  She leaned her head on his chest.  
  “Thanks.  Let’s get to bed.”  He stood and helped her to ease out from under Luc’s head.  “Luc’s taking it hard, I guess.”  
  “He’s been a nervous wreck all evening.  Sam had fun with him for a while, but a couple hours ago Luc couldn’t take it any more.  He just fell apart.”  She sighed.  “Guess he was timing it too.”  John nodded, sadly, while he changed for bed.  
  “They’ve both been through too much to be able to ignore things like that.”  He crawled into bed and held her close when she joined him.  They slept for a few hours before his comm went off.  He took the message and then rushed from the bed.  Rin wouldn’t find out what was going on for several more hours.  
  John raced into the medbay expecting the worst.  What he found instead was unbelievable, but such a relief that he felt his knees weaken.  “Good god, Steven.  How?”  Hackett was sitting on the edge of one of the beds protesting treatment.  
  “I’m an engineer by specialty, John.  I tapped into the oxygen lines.  It took me almost all my air time to do it, but I got it done before I passed out.”  He swatted the nurse’s hands away again.  “I’m fine.  I have some people that I really need to see.”  
  “Hold on a moment, Admiral.  From what I can see you might have some broken ribs.”  Gable moved closer to keep Hackett where he was.  
  “Not broken, John.  Bruised all to hell, but not broken.”  He shifted uncomfortably as the nurse applied some medigel to his injuries.  “I know the difference.”  
  “Let me look you over.  If everything is okay I’ll let you go home.  If not I’ll call Leah, personally.”  Gable grabbed a scanner and came to take a look.  “She was devastated when I sent her home.  Luc’s currently having a fitful night on my couch.”  
  “Hurry it up, John.  I want to go home.”  Hackett was getting impatient.  “I’ll tell you more later, but in a few days I’ll need you to stand with me.  I’m not waiting any longer.”  
  “Shouldn’t you make sure she’ll say yes?”  
  “She already did.  I asked her three days ago.  We aren’t waiting any longer.”  He moved away as the scanner finished.  “What did I tell you?  I’m fine.”  
  “Okay, they aren’t broken, but the bruising is extensive.  You’ll be sore for the next few days.  I am relieving you of duty until further notice, Admiral.  You need recovery time, and I think your family is going to need you close for a bit anyway.”  Hackett nodded.  
  “We’ll come get Luc later.  I need to see Leah.”  He sounded as determined as Gable had ever heard him.  
  “I mean it Steven, take it easy.  The ribs aren’t broken but it’s a near thing.”  He was stern now.  
  “Believe me, I don’t feel up to anything extensive at the moment.  I just need to get to her.  She’s lost enough.  I know what she must be feeling, and I need to get there.”  
  “Okay, you’re good to go then.  Just take it slow for the next week or so.”  
  “I’ll do that.  Guess the honeymoon will have to wait for a bit.”  He chuckled and then groaned at the pain that radiated from the bruised ribs.  He eased off the bed and started slowly for the door.  
  “Never mind.  I’ll escort you to your quarters.”  Gable came forward and pulled Hackett’s arm across his shoulders.  “I don’t think you’ll make it without help, and I know you well enough that you’ll keep trying until you hurt yourself worse.”  
  “Thanks, John.”  He knew then that Hackett was hurting tremendously.  The man rarely accepted this type of support.  Steven let them into the darkened living area, and they could hear Leah’s cries from the door.  “Get me in there, John!”  The doctor picked up his pace and they made it in time to witness Leah jerk up screaming for the admiral.  
  “Leah, I’m here.”  He pulled away from Gable’s support and hobbled to the bedside.  “I’m okay, Sweetheart.”  
  “Steven?”  She focused on his face.  “Oh Gods, Steven!”  She met him at the edge of the bed, and surprised Gable when she put her hands to the admiral’s face instead of crushing him to her.  “You’re here.  Really here.  I’m not dreaming.”  
  “Not dreaming.”  He reassured her, with his lips caressing her forehead as he spoke.  “I’m a little battered, but I’m here.”  
  “Thank the Gods.  Steven, my Steven.”  She was touching him everywhere that she could reach, and noted the pained sound he made when she touched his torso.  “Hon, I’m sorry.”  
  He shook his head and took her lips.  “I’m not.  I thought I was done for when that corridor came down.”  
  “Don’t you ever do this to me again, Steven Hackett.”  She buried her nose in his neck and inhaled deeply.  “I can’t do this again, Steven, please.  I love you.  I can’t lose you yet.”  She was breaking down in his arms now.  
  “I’m sorry, Leah, I’m so sorry.  It’s okay now.  We’re okay.”  He soothed her with an even tone and letting his hands roam her.  “We’re fine, Love.”  
  “I’m so sorry,” she was purging all the hurt and worry from the last hours.  
  “You have nothing to be sorry for, Leah.  I’ve got you.”  He was kissing her tears away.  Neither noticed Gable leave them.  They sat there for a long time clutching one another tightly.  Finally, when he’d assured himself and her that he was still with her, he pulled back to look into the chocolate gaze.  “I need to get cleaned up if we’re planning on sleeping in this bed.”  
  “I’ll help you, Hon.  You don’t need to over do it.  Don’t think I didn’t notice how tender you are, or that John was supporting you into the room.”  She looked around for Gable, but wasn’t surprised he was no where to be found.  “Come on.  I’ll help you to the shower.”  
  He let her walk him in and get the water going, and then help to undress him.  “That’s one uniform I’ll have to replace.”  He chuckled regretfully.  
  “You’ve got a spare.  You won’t need it for a while anyway.  I’m guessing that with all this bruising John isn’t going to let you near your office let alone the construction.”  She commented eyeing his bruised body.  “Are the ribs broken?”  
  “No, but only just barely.  I’ve been relieved of duty for an unknown period of time.”  He offered.  “Don’t worry, Leah.  I’m going to be a little more hands off with the construction from now on.  I can’t do this again either.”  He caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers.  
  “Good, Steven, good.”  Her face went from relief to panic.  “Gimme a sec, Hon.”  She rushed for the toilet, and emptied her stomach into it again.  “Guess the emotions are still tearing me up.”  She washed her mouth out and returned to him.  Leah stripped herself down and helped her admiral into the shower spray.  “You just rest against the wall, I’ll get you cleaned up.”  
  Hackett was fast losing his strength to exhaustion, and just nodded.  She was gentle and efficient, and had him washed up shortly.  She helped him out of the shower.  Shortly after, Leah had him dried and wrapped in a robe.  She led him back to their room, and sat him in a chair he had always kept there.  She quickly stripped and re-sheeted the bed.  She then pulled him up delicately from the chair and led him over.  She disrobed him and settled him against the pillows, then got herself dried using his towel and joined him.  
  “I really am sorry that I worried you, Sweetheart.”  He was on his back, as comfortable as he was going to get for now, and pulled her as close as he could.  She snuggled up to his side, careful not to touch his ribs.  
  “It’s okay now.  Just try not to do that again.  Luc and I need you, Hon.  I don’t want to be without you, Steven, and Luc really does look up to you.”  She looked up into his drowsy eyes.  “He was scared when we got word.  He told me he didn’t want to lose another dad.  He wants to be a part of our family.  He didn’t even mind that we might have our own kids one day.”  
  “He thinks of me like a father?”  She nodded and kissed his brow.  
  “He loves us, Steven.  He needs us.  Both of us.”  She moved down to his nose and kissed there too.  “I need the both of you.”  Her lips trailed to his and took long moments to battle his tongue with her own.  “I love you so much.”  
  “Really, I couldn’t tell.”  His fingers were running through the short hair massaging her scalp.  
  “I’d show you, but I think I’d break you at this point.  It’ll have to wait until you are healed.”  Her lips brushed ever-so-gently across the left side of his ribcage.  She settled in with a hand over his heart and her face to his side.  This contact was enough for now.  
  
  Leah was up well before the admiral and had a hearty breakfast made by the time she heard him groan in pain as he tried to get out of bed.  She made sure the stove was off and rushed to him.  “Don’t you dare move, Steven.  Just sit there and relax.  I’ll bring your breakfast in.”  
  “I’m fine.  Just a little stiff, and I will not eat in bed.  We need to go get Luc too.”  He was persisting in getting up.  
  “You stubborn man.”  She was more amused than annoyed.  “Let me help you then.”  He sighed and nodded.  Leah walked over and lifted his face to meet her gaze.  “I love you.”  She said before leaning down to kiss him gently.  
  “What did I ever do to deserve you?”  He wondered softly when they parted.  
  “I don’t know but it must’ve been something terrible.”  The small joke had the desired effect as his mouth twisted from grimace to grin.  She flashed him a brilliant smile and helped him to sit up on the side of the bed.  “Stay there, I’ll grab you some clothes.”  She retrieved a comfortable pair of pants and a shirt and helped him get them on.  “Now, let’s get you to the couch.  I’ll go get Lucas when you’re settled.”  
  He nodded and let her support him to the living area and settle him on their couch.  She brought over a tray with his breakfast, and left him eating to call Gable.  
  “Morning Leah, how’s Steven?”  
  “Stiff and sore, but he’ll live.  Luc up yet.  I need to come get him.”  
  “Not yet, he had a rough night.”  
  “I can imagine.  I should’ve called him and let him know that Steven is okay.”  Leah was feeling a little guilty about that.  
  “I think he’ll forgive you this time.  Want me to wake him?”  Gable asked.  
  “No, let him sleep until I get there.  Won’t be long.  I’m just going to let Steven finish his breakfast and then tuck him in on the couch before I come for Luc.”  She glanced over at Hackett to see him watching her.  She winked at him and turned back to Gable.  “I’ll be there shortly, looks like my patient is done with breakfast.”  
  “Okay, we’ll be here.”  He cut the call and Leah retrieved the tray and dishes to return to the kitchenette.  
  “I won’t be long, Steven.  Stay on this couch until I get back.”  She ordered him.  
  “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”  He said a little amused.  
  “Oh, I am.  I have you at my mercy for now.  I mean it, I don’t want you hurting yourself worse.  I’ll be back with Luc in twenty minutes, unless Corri wants to catch up.”  
  “Corri?”  He was confused now.  
  “Ah, Rin.  Turns out that I‘ve had a friend aboard this whole time, and it’s the one person I had yet to meet before yesterday.  John’s wife and I knew each other in college.  We were even roommates for a bit, though there were so many of us sharing that house I didn’t see her much.  We ran with very different crowds, but we got along.  Even considered one another a friend.”  She sighed and leaned over to give him a quick kiss.  “I’ll be back shortly.  Don’t over do, if you need something comm me and I’ll come back quick as I can.”  
  “I’m sore, not an invalid, Leah.  I think I can make it too and from the bathroom on my own.”  He was a little petulant.  
  “I know.  I’m just being cautious.  I got the scare of my life last night, Steven.  Let me be a little overprotective for a while?”  Her fingers were tracing his face.  
  “Okay, but I’m all right, Leah.”  He trapped her hand to place kisses to her fingers.  He nibbled one and she shivered.  
  “Stop that, you aren’t cleared to be that sexy yet.”  He grinned and she shook her head at him.  “Insatiable.”  She muttered and kissed him thoroughly.  “Satisfied?”  
  “For now.”  He chuckled at her.  “Take your time.  I’ll be here.”  
  “I know, but I think Luc will want to see you as soon as he can.  He was really scared, last night, that he’d lost you too.”  She was solemn again thinking of their close call.  
  “Hey, stop thinking about that.  I’m here.”  She nodded and kissed him again.  
  “Need anything before I go?”  She asked a last time.  
  “I’m good here.  See you in a bit.”  He was already shifting to lie down.  “Think I’ll rest some while you’re gone.”  
  “Good.  It’s what you need to heal fast.”  She left him with a last kiss to his brow.  
  Leah buzzed the Gable’s door and was greeted with a hug from Corrine.  “I’m glad he’s okay, Leah.  You both deserve the chance to be happy.”  
  “Thanks, Corri.”  She returned the hug.  “It’s good to see you, by the way.”  
  “Yeah, it was a nice surprise.  Sorry we lost touch.”  
  “Not your fault, life happens.  I’m glad we can get to know each other again though.”  Leah offered.  “Luc still sleeping?”  
  “Yeah, I’ll let you wake him.”  She led Leah into the quarters that she shared with John.  
  Luc was on their couch facing away from her.  Leah stepped closer and sat beside him.  “Luc, buddy, wake up.  It’s Leah.”  He woke up gently, but then yesterday’s events came rushing back and he started to crumble.  “Whoa, hang on.  He’s okay.  He’s at home sleeping on the couch.  I’m sorry I didn’t come for you last night.”  She had her hands on his shoulders to steady him.  
  “The Admiral’s okay?  How?”  He asked, disbelieving.  
  “Ya know, I’m not sure, I was so happy that he was okay that I didn’t bother to ask.”  She chuckled at herself.  “Wanna come with me and find out together?”  
  He nodded.  “I guess I should get changed first.”  He was still in the clothes he’d worn yesterday.  
  “I’ll wait out here and talk to Corri and John.”  She said and let him up.  He surprised her with a long hug before he gathered his bag and headed into the bathroom to change.  “Thanks for keeping him.”  She turned to the Gables.  
  “It was no problem.  He was great to have, even scared to death he’s a good kid.”  John said.  
  “He was great with Sam.  Our son is ten and he’s a little awkward with people.  Luc helped him with some homework and they got along great.  After he realized that Hackett had to have run out of air, he tried to focus on Sam to distract himself.  He even played with Addy.  She’s two, and a handful.”  Corrine said.  As though on cue, the little girl came running though the house with a pad clutched tightly.  Her older brother was hot on her heels.  
  “Adaline, that’s my homework.”  He called after her.  Leah could tell that he wasn’t angry, but playing with his little sister.  
  Leah paused at the name, and tilted her head in confusion toward Corrine.  “Adaline? Did you know that’s my middle name?”  
  “I did.  That’s why I named her that.”  Corrine smiled.  “You made an impression back then, Leah.  I was headed down a dangerous road, and talking with you all those times, it showed me a better way.  I wanted to thank you for that, so I named my daughter for you.”  
  “Corri, I had no idea.”  Leah reached over to put a hand on her arm.  
  “I know.  I hid that side pretty well, and you were just open and truthful and so full of fire to do the right things.”  She smiled a little.  “I was ashamed that I wasn’t more like you.  So, I started trying to be.  After I got out of that house it was easier.”  
  “I can understand that.  When I found out what was going on I didn’t stay long either.  Only a couple weeks longer than you.”  She grinned.  “My dad was furious about it.  I think he gave an anonymous tip to the locals and the twins were busted a couple weeks later.”  
  “I didn’t know that, thank god I left when I did.”  She pulled Leah in for a hug.  “Thanks for helping turn my life in the right direction.”  
  “You did the hard work, but you’re welcome.”  She returned the hug.  “So is it still okay to call you Corri or do you prefer Rin?”  
  “Either will do.”  She laughed and the pair of them noticed John watching from the sidelines.  
  “You really are a remarkable patient, Leah.”  He stated.  
  “Oh, stop.  I’m not.  This is a hell of a coincidence, I’ll admit, but that’s all.”  She rolled her eyes.  “We’ll have to get together some evening for dinner, let the boys hang out.”  She offered.  “Oh, Corri, you can help me plan the ceremony.”  Leah was a little excited now.  “As soon as his bruises are healed I’m marrying that stubborn admiral of mine.”  She stated firmly.  
  “I’ll gladly help out.”  Corrine agreed as Luc came back into the room, he’d washed up a little before getting changed.  “We’ll set up that dinner and talk more then.”  Leah nodded.  
  “Ready to go, Lucas?”  He nodded.  
  “Thanks for letting me stay last night.”  He said to Corrine.  “Thanks for keeping me distracted.  It helped.”  
  “You’re welcome, Luc.  Anytime you want to visit, let me know.  Sam likes you, you’re good with Addy, too.  I’ve never seen her sit still that long for anyone other than her dad.”  Corrine informed.  
  Luc shrugged.  “I’ve had a lot of practice with little kids.”  
  “Have you ever.”  Leah said.  “I’m glad you still like them after all those months helping me out.”  
  “It’s hard not to.”  He grinned.  “Kids are fun to watch.  I kinda like helping them figure out new stuff.”  
  “Well, feel free to come and corral my daughter any time.”  John stated with a chuckle.  
  “I’ll check my schedule and get back to you.”  He joked a little, and Leah took it as a good sign even though the joke was a little lack-luster.  
  “Not today though, we need to get home.  Speaking of, damn you have some nice quarters here.”  She commented on the size of their home.  
  “Steven should have a similar suite, but gave the admiral’s quarters up for the smaller rooms.  He’s always been like that.”  John said.  “He didn’t need the space, so he offered them to a subordinate that had a couple kids and one on the way.”  
  “Well, I’ll have to have a chat with him if we ever expand this little family.”  She laughed.  “We should get back to him.”  She stated, getting a little antsy to be home.  “Thanks again.”  
  “Make the admiral behave, Leah.”  John stated.  “He’s a pill when he’s hurt.”  
  “Don’t you worry.  I’ve got him figured out.  He won’t know what hit him if he crosses me.”  She mock threatened.  
  “He really has met his match.  Good luck to you, Luc.”  Gable laughed at the boy’s confusion.  
  “All right, we’ll see you guys in a few days.”  Leah ushered Luc out the door.  
  “Tell Sam I’ll come hang out soon.  Maybe he can come have a sleep over sometime.”  
  “He’d like that.  Thanks Luc.”  They finished their good byes and started for their own quarters.  
  Luc was silent for a bit and Leah noticed his tension.  “What’s going on in that head, young man?”  She put an arm around his shoulders.  She suddenly realized he was as tall as she was now.  
  “He’s really okay?”  He asked uncertainly.  
  “Really, really okay.”  She assured.  “I am proof of that.  I was a wreck last night when John sent me home.  It was before they found Steven and we all assumed he’d run out of air.  I was physically ill over it.  That’s why I didn’t come get you.  I needed some time to deal with things, but he’s okay.”  
  “Good.  Can I clobber him?”  
  Leah chuckled at that.  “Not for a while.  He’s got some bad bruising to his ribs.  We have to take it easy on him for a while.  Can I ask you something?”  
  “Sure.”  
  “You said that you didn’t want to lose another dad, do you really see him as your dad?”  
  “Kinda, he’s not dad, but he could be.  Like you feel like a mom to me even though you aren’t my mom.”  His words moved her beyond words and she tightened her hold on him.  “I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
  Leah shook her head, “I’m not upset with you.  I’m relieved you feel that way.  I have been trying so hard not to replace your mom, sweetie, and I didn’t know how this would work.  You know I love you like my own, but I wouldn’t ever want you to think…”  
  “I don’t.  I know my mom and dad would want me to be okay and I think that they’d like you and the admiral.  I think they’d be happy that I’ve got you now.”  Luc stated and put an arm around her waist.  “I haven’t said anything cause I didn’t know how Steven would be with it.”  
  “I know he’s okay with it, but I’ll let him talk to you about it.”  She stated and pulled away to let them into their quarters.  Steven was waiting on the couch.  
  “Haven’t moved, boss lady.”  She stuck her tongue out at him with a wink.  He grinned.  Luc had frozen just inside the door.  “I’m okay, Luc.”  He said, sobering, and stood gingerly.  “A little beaten up, but okay.”  He made his way to the boy.  Leah had a hand in Luc’s hair offering comfort and support.  
  “You’re really okay.”  He sounded close to breaking.  “I was scared to believe it.”  He was chewing his bottom lip to fight off the tears.  “I was scared I’d lost the second dad I was lucky enough to get.”  Luc said as Hackett stopped in front of him.  
   “Come here, Son.”  Hackett pulled Luc in and hugged him despite the pain it caused.  The boy needed comfort more in that moment.  “I’m really okay.”  Luc lost it then grabbing on for dear life.  Hackett let out a pained huff, but hugged Luc just as tight.  Leah let herself fade into the background so the two could share this moment.  They both needed it.  Luc had been affectionate but reserved with Hackett to this point.  She hoped that this would open that reservation up to a genuinely affectionate bond between them.  
  “How?  You should have been out of air.”  Lucas asked after a while, but refused to let go.  
  “Ease up, Luc.”  Hackett was starting to really feel the pain from Luc’s grip.  “Let’s sit and I’ll tell you all about it.”  Luc let go quickly.  
  “Sorry, I’m sorry.  I forgot.”  
  “It’s fine, Luc.  You needed that and so did I.”  Hackett said.  He used his arm around Luc’s shoulders to steer them to the couch, grabbing Leah on the way.  Once they were settled, Steven between the other two, he told them about the cave in and tying in to the station’s air supply to extend his own.  He told them what he thought about when he thought he might not make it and they really started to heal.  
  Eventually, Luc went off to his room, and Leah settled in with Steven’s head in her lap.  He dozed off with her fingers in his hair or tracing the lines of his face.  She just watched him sleep for a while, then grabbed her sketch pad from the table and started drawing him there in her lap.  Over the next days, Hackett continued to get better and the three of them started planning the ceremony that would make them officially a family.  
  They had that dinner with the Gables and enjoyed the camaraderie that they had found.  Leah and Corrine fell into an easy friendship, after their shared history it wasn’t all that surprising.  
  
  It took the better part of a month to get schedules arranged, but Leah and Hackett now stood on the verge of their wedding.  They were both jittery and Luc was amused at them.  “You guys are basically married already, Steven.”  He was saying as they waited at the front of the chapel on the Orizaba.  
  “I know that, Luc, but this makes it official.  I’ve never thought about being someone’s husband before her.  I’m an old fool, aren’t I?”  He was looking over the seated guests, and noticed that Shepard and several members of her crew were in attendance.  Kahlee Sanders was there as well with her infant son, David.  Hackett was glad to know that there was still a David Anderson in this galaxy.  
  “No, you’re not,” Luc laughed again pulling his attention back, “and I’m telling her you said that.”  
  Gable, standing with them, chuckled as well.  “Already in trouble and you’re not even married yet.”  
  “When am I ever not in trouble with that woman?”  Steven joked, and they all sobered as the music started and Addy Gable came toward them down the aisle.  She was adorable in her little yellow dress, dropping the fake petals as she came forward to her dad.  Corrine was next, in a brown wraparound dress.  
  “Leah has fantastic taste in dresses for her bride’s maids.”  Gable said with his rowdy daughter, calm for the moment, in his arms.  
  “She is fantastic.”  Hackett had eyes only for the woman now coming toward him, on her own, but head held high.  She was wearing a strapless gown with an empire waist and beaded pleats that came to mid-calf on her.  “Breathtakingly fantastic.”  Their eyes were locked and she was grinning at the stunned look on his face.  When she finally reached him things seemed to speed up, the ceremony rushing past them in a cacophony of images, watching her eyes tear as they exchanged vows, the feel of her hand on his as the ring slid over his knuckle, being pronounced and the taste of happy tears on her lips when he kissed her for the first time as her husband.  Then the toasts and now they found themselves out on the dance floor.  Leah was whisked away from Hackett by John, and the admiral found himself facing Commander Shepard once more.  
  “I can definitely say you look happy now, Sir.”  She said in reference to the conversation they’d had at her own reception.  
  “Happier than I think I’ve ever been, Shepard.  Thanks for coming.”  He stated trying to be attentive to her, but finding his eyes wandering to Leah, now clumsily dancing with Luc.  The boy was trying, but was all gawky teenage limbs.  
  “I wouldn’t have missed this for anything, Hackett.  I’m not the only one that was carrying a huge weight the last few years.”  She didn’t mind his distraction.  She was rather distracted herself watching Garrus dance with the flower girl.  The little girl had been hell on wheels since the reception started, and to see her so mesmerized by the large Turian was amusing.  “I’m glad to see that Garrus’ wish for you came true.”  
  “What do you mean?”  His attention was back on her, laser-like in its intensity.  
  “Right before I came to dance with you the last time, I commented that you looked happy with Leah.  He wished for you to find the same happiness that he and I had.”  She explained.  
  “I’ll have to thank him for that.”  Hackett was moved.  He had no idea that her mate held him in any regard.  Most of his contact had been with Shepard or Liara at that point.  Shepard smiled and they finished their dance.  Hackett was not so distracted as not to notice how settled she seemed.  After a while he caught sight of Shepard on the dance floor with her adopted son perched around her baby bump, and understood her contentment.  
  “Hi there, handsome.”  Two smooth hands slid around his shoulders from behind.  “Want to have a last dance before we leave?”  The sultry tone of her voice made him shiver.  
  “I’d love to, but only with my wife.”  He stated bringing a hand up to cover hers and hold them to his chest.  
  “Well, let me just go find her then.”  She made as if to pull away, and he swung her around in front of him.  She ended up in his lap.  
  “I found her first.”  His lips met hers and she melted into him.  He signaled Gable who announced that this was the bride and groom’s last dance of the evening and Hackett led Leah out to pull her close and sway to the music.  “Luc all set to go with John and Rin?”  
  “Ready and willing.  He likes hanging out with Sam.  I think he likes having someone look up to him.”  She said into the hollow of his throat.  
  “Maybe we should think about giving him someone that looks up to him in our own home.”  Steven suggested.  
  “If I tell you a secret, you promise not to tell my husband?”  She asked slyly.  
  “Depends on the secret, Woman.”  He was looking down into the dark depths of her eyes.  
  “I went to Dr. Gable for a check up recently, and had him remove my birth control implant.”  She had gone up on tiptoe to whisper this in his ear.  
  “How very interesting.”  He said with a grin.  “Would it shock you to know I’ve had the same procedure done?”  
  “Not really.  We have the same ideas pretty frequently.  I thought that since we’d be married anyway that I wouldn’t really need it any longer, and that you could keep yours until you were ready to start trying.”  She tickled his ear with her breath.  “Does this mean you want to try?”  
  “Absolutely, I do.”  He was trembling for her.  
  “Then let’s finish this dance and go get busy.”  She giggled and kissed him soundly.  
  He loved that sound from her, and let it carry them through the rest of their dance.  They said their goodbyes and hugged Luc and promised they’d be back in a week.  Then they boarded a shuttle for Earth.  They had agreed to spending their honeymoon at the house in Colorado.  They even made it out to see some of the sights and go skiing once or twice.


	12. Chapter 12

  Ten months later their life was settled down some.  Arturus Station was far from finished, but the central hub was inhabitable.  The newly elected parliament members, and other highly ranked politicians, had officially moved from shipboard living to the station.  Hackett and Alliance officials had joined them as new homes became available.  The rebuild was progressing well with the continuing cooperation of all races.  Projections for the finish date were not too many years in the future.  
  It was currently after midnight, and Hackett was hunched over the terminal at his desk in his new home.  He and Leah had decided on a spacious but simple two level home.  They had room enough to expand their family.  Leah was sleeping in the bed behind him.  He’d only been home an hour, and she’d already been asleep when he arrived.  Steven had grabbed a shower and intended to join her in bed, but remembered a report he needed to go over before morning. He had settled at his desk.  It was against a wall in their room for the time being, while they finished last minute details on his office downstairs.  He was so intent on his work that he didn’t notice her wake and approach him.  
  Soft hands slid from his shoulders down onto the planes of his bare chest.  “Hi.”  Her sleep muddled voice said into his neck.  Her lips caressed him enticingly, and he chuckled.  
  “I’m almost done here, sweetheart.”  One hand came up to stop her fingers tracing circles around an interested male nipple.  
  “What time did you get in, Hon?”  She was still trying to distract him.  It was a game they’d been playing for months now.  
  “Just a little while ago.  I need to finish going over this before my morning meeting, Leah.  Give me a few more minutes?”  He didn’t really mind her trying to lure him away from work though.  
  She grinned around the ear lobe she was nibbling.  “Bet I can distract you.”  She stated, and her breath in his ear did amazing things to his libido.  
  “You can try.”  He stated and she giggled.  
  “Bet I can distract you with nothing more that a little conversation.”  She further challenged.  
  “Okay, now I want you to try.”  He was still plugging away at his terminal making notes for the meeting this report pertained to.  Leah interrupted him momentarily to sit across his knees, but he was used to working around her.  They’d done this before, her in his lap seducing him while he worked until he couldn’t take any more.  
  She wasn’t trying to seduce him now, though, just snuggling against him.  “You remember a couple weeks ago when the three of us had that stomach issue?”  She asked, and he nodded.  “Well, I had a recurrence today while I was setting up my classroom.  I went to see John about it.”  His typing had slowed.  
  “And?”  He asked, a little tingle of fear starting in his gut.  
  “Well, I’m not contagious or anything, but we’ll have to deal with this the rest of our lives.”  She informed him soberly.  
  He was officially distracted trying to think of a disease that she could have that wouldn’t be contagious with the symptoms they’d all experienced.  He was also trying to come up with which trip she was likely to have picked it up on.  “How serious is this?”  
  “Pretty serious.  In fact, John is convinced you are solely to blame.”  She was watching his expression turn more and more grim.  
  “You picked it up on one of our tours to the other worlds then.”  He deadpanned.  
  “Yep,” she was having too much fun with his reaction.  
  “What is it, Leah?  What have you got?”  He was feeling a little ill now, himself.  
  He was confused again when she brought his hand to her abdomen.  “A baby.”  She whispered before kissing him softly while that sank in.  It only took a moment.  He pulled away to look at her stunned.  
  “A baby?”  He asked and she nodded.  He grinned.  “It better be my fault then, evil woman.”  His hand was pressed more solidly over her womb now.  He felt the change in her belly.  It was more firm than normal.  “We’re having a baby.”  
  She nodded and kissed him again.  “In a little over six months.”  
  “Okay, you win, I’m distracted.”  He was still in shock, but the idea was becoming less elusive.  “Are you all right?  Is the baby?”  
  “Fine, everything is one hundred percent okay.  It’s why I’ve been so damn tired lately though.  Luckily the morning sickness has been mild, but my energy levels are just tapped out.”  She informed him, her hands over his on her body.  
  He was just looking at her, studying her face with a little grin.  “I love you, Leah Hackett.”  
  “Back atcha, Daddy Steven.”  A giddy surge of bliss came over him when she called him daddy.  He took her mouth fiercely, and loved the little sound of surprise she made.  She was shifted to straddle him by the time the kiss ended.  “Come to bed, Steven.”  She nuzzled his bearded chin.  “I need you.”  
  “I’m yours, Leah.”  He stood carefully with her in his arms, and forgot all about that report until the next day.  
  
  Hackett was thrilled for days after that.  Even Shepard noticed his elation over the QEC.  She’d recently returned to duty after the birth of her second son.  He told her the news, and she was delighted for him and Leah.  The tour was still a few months away from Palaven.  He floated through meetings, and insisted that Leah relax when he was home.  She just shook her head at him, and joined in the work they were still doing to make the house their home.  A week later their delight was renewed when they listened to the quick flutter of their child’s heartbeat.  The idea was starting to feel real.  Lucas was still a little wary, but happy.  The wariness stemmed from the overflow of affection that the couple was feeling.  He started jokingly calling the pair Mama Leah and Papa Steven.  
  The nickname had prompted a rough housing match between the Admiral and his adopted son.  It ended with both of them out of breath and laughing on the floor of the room they were supposed to be painting that afternoon.  “You know Luc, I’m glad you are part of our family.”  
  “Me too.”  He was silent for a moment.  “Hey, Steven?”  He was tentative now.  
  “What’s up, Lucas?”  Hackett propped himself up to watch the boy.  
  “Do you think it would be okay if I called you and Leah mom and dad?”  Luc wouldn’t meet his eyes, scared of the reaction.  
  “I’d be honored if you called us that, Luc.”  He reached over and nudged the nearest shoulder.  “If you want to.  No pressure here.”  
  “I know, but I think I’d like to have a mom and dad again.  Not that you guys aren’t, but I’d like to call you that.”  He said gently but with certainty.  
  “We’d like that too, Luc.  I know Leah thinks of herself as your mom.  She would never push that idea on you, but she loves you so much Luc.  As much as a mother should.”  Steven offered.  “I think of myself as your dad.  I have since that night in Colorado.  When I saw the damage that Philip had done to you,” he shook his head, “I wanted to pulverize the bastard.”  
  “Really?”  He was surprised.  
  “Absolutely.  I’ve never been okay with children being harmed, but when it’s a child I know.  Someone I’ve grown fond of, and means the world to the woman I love, well, heaven help them.”  Steven sounded as serious as Luc had ever heard.  
  “Thanks…Dad.”  Luc smiled after he said it.  Then he nodded.  “That feels right.”  
  “Thank you, Luc.  Now, we’d better get back to work before Leah sees us goofing off.”  Steven stood and pulled Luc to his feet and into a brief hug.  
  Luc pulled back first, and they got back to their painting.  After a while, Leah came in with a couple of glasses of tea.  
  “Brought you working men some refreshments.”  She offered.  The guys set aside rollers and brushes and came to accept.  
  Hackett took a drink then kissed his wife.  “Thanks, Sweetheart.  We’re almost done here.”  He looked around the room inspecting their progress.  
  Lucas had guzzled his drink and taken the glass to the kitchen.  He returned and hugged Leah from behind.  “What do you think, Mom?  Is it looking good?”  
  “Luc?”  She’d stiffened when he had called her mom.  He squeezed her shoulders.  
  “Love you, mom.”  She broke down and it scared the crap out of him.  “Oh god, I’m sorry.”  
  Hackett laughed.  “Don’t be, Luc.  She’s happy.”  
  “Then why’s she blubbering all over me?”  Leah had turned and wrapped him in a fierce hug.  
  “Hormones, son.  She’s got pregnancy hormones driving her a little bit nuts.”  He relieved the boy of the crying woman.  She poked him in the ribs for the comment, but let him hold her.  
  “I’m okay.  Luc, I’m sorry.  You caught me by surprise is all.  I’ve thought of you as my son for so long now.  It’s overwhelming to know that you want to call me mom.”  She reached out and pulled him close for a less tearful hug.  “Thank you, baby.  You make me so happy, Luc.  You always have.  Ever since I picked you up with everything going wrong, you made things better for all of us.  I love you, kiddo.”  
  “Love you too, Mom.  I’m glad you made me stay with you.”  He hugged her back.  
  “Okay, enough.”  She pulled back and wiped more tears from her eyes.  “The room looks great, by the way.  How’s your room looking?”  
  “I like it.  Are we gonna paint the baby’s room too?”  Luc asked.  Steven and Leah shared a look.  
  “Yes, of course,” Steven said, “we should probably wait to find out what we’re having.”  
  “Nope, no finding out the sex of the baby.  We can go with neutral colors.  I was thinking a soft sunlight yellow for the walls.  Maybe a cheerful spring green on the trim.”  Leah offered.  
  “I like that.  Works for boy or girl and we can always repaint when he or she is older.”  Steven reasoned, and she nodded.  “Okay, we’ll be surprised then.”  
  “It’s a family thing, Steven.  If you want to find out go ahead, but I don’t want to know.”  Leah was being sincere.  She really did not mind if Steven wanted to know.  
  “No, I’m fine with not knowing.  We’ll have to decide on two different names though, one for a boy and one for a girl.”  He came close to kiss her on the forehead.  
  “That’s okay, we’ll be ready with whichever name we don’t use for the next one.”  She was grinning up at him.  
  “We don’t even have this one yet and you’re already planning for a third?”  Steven was grinning though.  
  “You guys are goofy.”  Luc said, going back to his painting.  
  “Well, at least we’re entertaining.”  Steven said and kissed his wife’s nose.  “Now, I need to get back to work or we’ll never finish here.”  
  “Okay, I’m going to get some laundry started and then I think I’ll go finish putting up those photos we decided on for the hall.”  Leah kissed him back.  
  “Just be careful on that step stool, Leah.”  Steven warned.  
  “I will.  I’ll call if I need help.”  He nodded and she ruffled Luc’s hair as she passed him on the way out.  
  
  Months flew by as life picked up with the start of school.  Leah and Rin were as busy as the guys.  Steven didn’t like how tired Leah was at the end of the day, but she insisted that she was fine.  John agreed with her at their appointments so Steven had to let it go.  
  Leah and Lucas came in late after one of his practices.  He’d made the school soccer team and she liked to sit and relax while watching his team practices.  The house was filled with the aroma of cooking food.  “Oh man, that smells great.”  Luc practically moaned as they discarded shoes at the door.  “I’m gonna go get washed up.”  
  “Okay, I’m going to find out who’s cooking.”  She dropped her bag and a stack of papers on her desk in the office she shared with Steven before making her way into the kitchen.  She found her husband there at the stove.  “You’re home early.”  
  He turned at her voice.  “I thought I’d surprise you with dinner.  My meetings in Vancouver ended earlier than I expected.  We docked a few hours ago.”  He turned for a kiss and a pat to her tummy.  “How’s little Hackett doing today?”  
  “Just fine.  The rascal has been kicking the crap out of my bladder all afternoon.”  She held his hand over the spot, and he waited until he felt a little nudge.  
  “Hey, in there.”  He leaned down to say against the movement.  “Go easy on mom, huh?”  The movement renewed vigorously.  
  “Someone likes dad’s voice.”  Leah laughed and leaned over to kiss him.  “Need help in here, Hon?”  
  “I think I’ve got it.  You go put your feet up and rest.  I’ll come get you when it’s ready.”  He brushed her hair out of her face.  She’d grown it out a little and had gotten an asymmetrical cut that was popular these days.  
  “I’d rather sit in here with you even if you won’t let me help.”  She said.  
  “Pull up a chair.  I’ll get you a cold drink from the fridge.”  She retreated around the island to sit on one of the stools.  
  “Just some water, Steven.  I’m not all that thirsty.”  He pulled a cooled bottle out and opened it for her.  “Thanks, Hon.”  She watched him at the stove for a while.  Even after almost a year of marriage, she couldn’t get enough of watching the play of muscles in his back.  “So, what about Evelyn?”  She suggested, starting up the name debate they’d been having for weeks now.  
  “It’s all right.  Lane?”  He returned, with a glance over his shoulder.  He caught the grimace on her face. “No, then.”  
  “We need to come up with something soon.  Only a couple months left before it’ll be in use.”  She stated.  “What about your middle name for a boy?”  
  “It was my father’s name, so no.”  He said matter-of-factly.  “How about Grant for your father?”  
  “Only if we can use Antonia for a girl.  If we name our son Grant, I want his middle name to be Steven.”  She stood and came to his side.  “I want to name our son for you.”  A thought struck her.  “There’s something else I wanted to talk to you about.”  He raised an inquisitive brow.  “I know we already talked to John and kinda decided against the gene therapy to bring certain features out more prominently, but there is one thing that I’d like our child to share with you.”  
  “What’s that?”  He asked, looking over at her.  
  Leah’s hand came up to feather over his eyes.  “These.  I’d like to see your eyes in our baby’s face, Steven.”  
  “We can talk to John at the next appointment.  If we give this one my eyes, the next one gets yours though.  Deal?”  
  She smiled up at him, and he leaned down for another melding of lips.  “Such a deal.”  She said as they pulled away.  Her hand went to her womb again.  “Crap kiddo, go easy on that.  I’ll be back.”  She headed for the bathroom and Hackett couldn’t contain his mirth at the annoyance in her face.  
  “Hey, you’re home!  And you’re cooking?”  Lucas had finally made his way to the kitchen.  The boy’s voice had deepened and he’d shot up three inches over the last couple months since his fourteenth birthday.  
  “Early day.”  He made an aggravated face.  “I can cook you know.  I survived on my own for a lot of years before Leah came along.  And no, I didn’t always eat in the mess.”  Hackett elbowed the teen’s ribs when Luc came close to look over his shoulder at what was on the stove.  “How’s practice?”  
  “Good.  The Tridents are gonna kick butt next Friday.  It’s hard work, but I’ve always been in soccer so I don’t mind.  Mom says that I can take some martial arts classes if I keep my grades up.”  
  “It’s a good idea, we talked about it before I left for Earth.  It’ll help with your training in the Alliance if you still go that way.”  Hackett didn’t want to pressure the military on Luc if he changed his mind about being a pilot.  He wanted his children to have the choices he didn’t have.  
  “I still think I want to, even if it’s just a few years enlistment.  It’ll be good experience, and I can specialize in anything if my grades are good enough.  I’m studying hard.”  He offered.  
  “I know you are, and I’m proud of you for being this responsible, Luc.”  The teen smiled.  
  “I’ve got good examples, Dad.”  He said with a smirk.  They both laughed when a muffled curse was heard.  “Well, you’re a good example.”  
  Leah came back into the kitchen muttering toward her belly.  Steven laughed at her trying to bribe their child into not kicking her insides around.  “She’s a good example too, but maybe not while the baby’s making her nuts.”  He joked with Luc.  She heard him and stuck her tongue out at them both.  
  “Seriously, Steven, screw you.”  She was playful though.  
  “No, love, that’s what got us into this mess in the first place.”  He turned to caress her tummy briefly before going back to the food on the stove.  “Dinner’s almost ready.”  He reached over to put his hand firmly back on Leah’s belly, having noticed her wince again as her arm settled around his hips.  “I thought I told you to take it easy on mom, little kicker.”  The movement again ramped up.  
  “Oh gods, stop, Steven.  Now I have to pee again.”  She laughed tiredly.  
  “Sorry, love.”  He leaned his head down to rest on hers when she slid her arms higher around his waist, ignoring her bladder for the moment.  She knew the urge would pass as soon as the baby settled down.  It had only been a couple of days since he’d been home but she had missed him.  He’d gotten a new yeoman recently and the woman always deflected Leah’s calls.  “What are you thinking, Leah?”  He noticed her pensive mood.  
  “What time did you get back?”  She suspected that the yeoman was deliberately keeping her from talking to Steven.  
  “Around lunch, why?”  He was distracted, seasoning the food.  He offered her a taste.  
  “That’s good.”  She swallowed the bite.  “Were you in a meeting?”  She asked instead of answering.  
  “I was on a conference call with John, but it wasn’t anything important.”  He noticed her expression darken.  “What?”  
  “Nothing, you’ll just think I’m crazy.”  She sighed.  She didn’t think she was imagining the way that his new aide treated her, but they’d already argued about this.  
  “She wouldn’t put you through again?”  He could guess.  
  Leah sighed, “no, and no, it wasn’t important.  I just missed you and wanted to talk.  I miss our lunch break conversations.”  
  “Sounds pretty important to me.”  He countered.  “I missed you too.”  He turned off the stove and started moving things around.  “Luc set the table, and you are on KP tonight too.”  Luc rolled his eyes.  
  “I’ve got KP every night dad, no worries.”  He moved over to a cabinet to get plates.  
  Steven turned back to Leah.  “I still think she’s just taking the new post too seriously.  I’ll talk to her again.”  She shrugged her opinion of that.  
  “Do what you want.”  She sighed.  Steven didn’t know what to say to make her understand that there was no possible way anything would ever happen between him and the yeoman.  So he lifted her face with a finger under her chin and gave her a gentle kiss.  
  “I love you, Leah.  Perkins is back from training in a little over a month.  Yeoman Allen will be gone then.  Can you hold on that long?”  He asked.  
  “I’ll have to, won’t I?”  Her mood was swinging in a direction he really didn’t want it to go right now.  
  “Leah, from now until Perkins returns, message me directly.  Don’t call the office, call my omni-tool.  If I’m in range I’ll answer as soon as I’m able.  Don’t get upset, beautiful.  Not now, I’ve got lots of plans for you this evening.”  His voice was low, so Luc wouldn’t overhear.  
  “Steven, I’m sorry.  I just know that she’s doing this on purpose.”  She sniffled a little.  “She’s trying to drive a wedge between us, and you’re letting her.”  
  “Never, Leah.”   He tried to keep his voice from hardening too much and sending her over the emotional cliff she was on.  “If she is trying to do that it’ll never happen.  I’ve got everything I want right here in the most beautiful wife on the station.  Sweetheart, my eyes haven’t wandered from you since you moved into my quarters on the Orizaba.  For nearly two years I’ve been blinded by you, Leah.”  
  “But I wasn’t hideous then.”  She was swinging another direction, easier to handle maybe, but he still didn’t want her mood to dim.  
  “Who said that?”  He asked her and she gave a half-hearted shrug.  “I know I haven’t.  You could never be hideous, honey, especially with our baby growing here.”  He rested his hand on their child.  “You are more beautiful to me everyday.  You’re giving me a gift, Leah.  Watching my child grow within you is the most breathtaking gift I’ve ever been given.  The yeoman might have set her sights on me, but I don’t even know she exists except to bring me files and coffee.  All I see is you and our baby and our teenage son.”  He silently cursed himself when she burst into tears.  He’d said too much and the hormones were taking over.  
  “Did it again, Dad?”  Luc was back for silverware and drinks.  
  Hackett rolled his eyes.  “Just finish setting the table, Luc.  We’ll be there in a moment.”  He steered Leah out and to the nearest bathroom.  He sat her on the closed toilet, and wet a cloth before kneeling before her to wipe her tears.  “Leah,” her watery eyes were the end of him.  “Come here.”  He pulled her back up and held her close.  “I’m sorry, Sweetheart.  I’ll talk to her, and if she is still giving you problems I’ll have a new aide sent over.  Will that make it better?”  
  “Don’t do it just because I’m crying, Steven.  I trust you.  I don’t trust her, but I trust you.  I’m sorry.  Damn hormones.”  Her face was buried in his shirt and she was clutching him to her.  He could feel the agitation of the baby against him too.  
  “It’s okay, but I need you to calm down.  You’ll never get any sleep if you stay upset.  You know how your moods affect our little kicker.”  He pushed her away enough to place a firm hand over the movement.  It settled some with his hand stroking.  “When you’re upset so is the baby.”  
  “I know.”  Her hand joined his.  “Mommy’s sorry, baby.  I’ve just missed you, Hon.  It’s stupid, you were only gone two days, and I missed you like you’d been gone for weeks.”  
  “Leah, it’s not stupid.  So you missed me, huh?”  He brought the cloth up again to wipe away her tears.  “What did you miss?”  He was grinning mischievously at her.  
  “You.”  She smiled up at him.  “I missed this grin.  Thank god I’m already pregnant.  That’s the look that got us here, Steven.”  Her fingers were light on his lips.  “I missed your warmth at night.  I missed your arms around me.  I missed your kisses, and gods did I miss your,” she trailed off with a glance down the front of him, “voice.”  She grinned at the look on his face when she said that.  “I missed everything about you, Steven.”  
  “Then maybe you’ll have to come with me next week.  I’m sure we can work something out.”  He said.  
  She pulled away abruptly.  “Next week?”  
  He grimaced at his stupidity.  “Yeah, I’ve got an inspection of the newest relay next week.  It’s only one night.”  He was quick to inform.  
  “Are you going to be here for Luc’s first game?”  She asked.  “It’s next Friday.”  
  “The inspection is Tuesday and part of Wednesday.  I’ll be here for the game.”  He pulled her back to him.  “Come with me.”  He offered again.  
  “I can’t, I’d love to, but I have school and Luc does too.”  She sighed.  
  “Worth a try.  After you go on maternity leave, maybe?”  He was still trying  
  “Maybe so.”  She was silent for a bit.  “Steven, am I going to be a good mom?”  
  “What?  Leah, of course.  How could you not be?”  He was thinking of the war and her kids.  
  “I’m a mess.”  She indicated herself with a hand.  “I can’t stop crying, and I’m completely neurotic lately.”  
  “You’re pregnant, Leah.  John said you’d experience these moods.  It’s normal for a mom-to-be.  Soon you’ll be scrubbing the house from top to bottom, and still nothing will be clean enough.”  He knew that her swing was almost done now, but also that she could be sent into another with little effort.  He wanted to avoid that at all cost.  “Tell you what, let’s go have dinner with Luc and then I’ll ignore my office to spend time with you.”  
  She gave him a soft smile.  “You hate these damn swings as much as I do, don’t you?”  She was getting better and better.  
  “Yes and no.  I hate when you are upset, but I love taking care of you.  I love that you still need me sometimes.”  He was stroking her back soothingly.  
  “Always, Steven.  I always need you.  I’m sorry.”  He chuckled at her apology.  It was the very end of the mood swing, and he was happy to see it go.  
  “No need to be.  Apparently, it’s my fault you’re like this.”  He teased and she laughed at his reference to the way she’d told him about the baby.  
  “Still want another after this craziness?”  Her hands were not idle on his body, and he knew if she went much farther they’d be having a cold meal.  
  “Absolutely, just not right this second, Leah.  Luc is waiting dinner on us, remember.”  
  She poked his ribs.  “Spoil sport.”  Her voice held no anger though, and she went up on her toes to buss his lips with her own.  “Let’s go eat.  Thanks for putting up with my moods, Hon.”  
  “Still my pleasure, my love.”  He lifted her hand to kiss the back of it, then let her pull him out to the table.  
  Lucas just shook his head at them.  “Oh hush, you ruffian.  Someday you’ll have yourself a lady to look after too.”  Steven thumped a young shoulder playfully.  
  “Maybe someday, but not for a long time.”  He shook his head.  “Girls are too much work.”  Hackett laughed at that, seating himself and loading his plate.   
  “You are a very wise young man.”  Leah stated, ruffling his hair as she passed.  
  “Ten credits says he’s got a girlfriend by the summer.”  Hackett offered up.  
  “Not a chance.  I know he’s already been checking out that young lady across the street from John and Rin.”  Leah snickered at the blush on Luc’s face.  
  “Never said there was anything wrong with browsing, Mom.”  He countered.  
  “Oh I see how it is.”  Leah was laughing now.  “Eat your dinner, Luc.  By the way, I’ll take KP tonight.  I know you’ve got a test to study for, and I know you aced your exams last week.  It was a deal, and you met your end.”  
  “That’s okay, I don’t mind, Mom.”  He stated earnestly.  
  “Nope, a deal is a deal, kiddo.  I’m on KP the rest of the week, unless I’m cooking.”  She insisted.  “You still have the lawn to take care of this weekend, though.”  She started filling her own plate.  
  “No problem.”  Dinner was pleasant after that, and true to her word, Leah cleaned the kitchen, and got the dishes washing.  KP wasn’t all that much of a chore, but when she’d finished Steven had her relax on their couch with her feet in his lap.  They were swollen constantly at this stage of pregnancy, and he made a point to massage them as often as possible to make things easier on her.  
  “Thanks, Steven.”  She sat up and maneuvered her girth to share a tender kiss with him once he’d finished.  
  “My pleasure, again, wife.”  She grinned at him.  They’d been married almost a year, but he still found joy in reminding himself that he was married.  She knew from their talks that he still found the fact amazing.  
  “Mine too, husband.  Now, I know you have lots of work to catch up on, so do I.”  She giggled a little.  “The office is calling our names.”  
  “Actually, I’m pretty much done with work for the evening.  Want to snuggle here on the couch with your old husband and watch a vid?”  He waggled his brows at her.  
  “Oh, a date night.  I can get behind that.”  She pinched his arm for the old comment and he had her flat on the couch tickling mercilessly.  “Old my ass, Steven Hackett.  Let me up before I pee on the couch!”  Her distress was genuine, so he helped her to sit and chuckled as she fled the room.  She was soon back.  “This is getting old fast.  I keep pushing this kid off my bladder, but they go right back.”  
  “Sorry, Sweetheart.  I’d help if I could.”  He lifted an arm as she sat beside him, and pulled her closer as he got the vid started.  She settled against him and sighed contentment.  “Love you, Leah.”  
  “Mhm, love you back.”  She was already drifting.  By the halfway mark on the movie Leah’s head was settled against his thigh as she dozed.  He was ignoring the movie in favor of watching her sleep.  He loved watching her in unguarded moments.  Her face was smooth and worry free, and he loved that he got to see her this relaxed.  His hand rested over the baby, and he could feel the slight movements of the child within.  By the end of the movie she was snoring softly and the baby had settled down under his palm.  He hated to wake her, but didn’t want to risk carrying her up the stairs.  
  “Leah,” he called her softly, “sweetheart, let’s get you to bed.”  
  “Mmhmm, it’s nice here.”  Her words were muddled and still mostly asleep.  
  He chuckled, “it is, but I’d like to hold you close, so let’s go to bed.”  
  “M’kay.”  She nuzzled into his thigh, and he strangled off a groan.  That got her attention and her eyes finally fluttered open.  “Like that did you?”  
  “Did I mention how very much I missed you?”  He waggled his brows at her.  
  “Not in so many words, but I bet you’re going to show me.”  She propped herself up to share a leisurely kiss with him.  “I’m going for a shower, but then all bets are off, my admiral.”  
  “I’ll check on Luc and then join you.”  He stated, helping her to lever herself up off the couch.  Luc was winding down for the night as well.  He’d studied for a while and was now reading on his omni-tool.  It had been a gift for his fourteenth birthday to help him get used to having one on his arm.  “Mom’s exhausted, so we’re headed to bed.”  Hackett informed the teen.  
  “She’s always tired lately.”  Luc grinned at him.  “Night dad.”  
  “Sleep well, Luc.  Don’t stay up too late.”  The teen just rolled his eyes.  “I saw that.”  He said as he left the room.  Luc shook his head and went back to his reading.  
  Leah was already in the shower, so Hackett joined her and took over washing her down.  He tried to pamper her as much as possible when he was home.  It wasn’t often enough in his opinion.  He was trying to get as many tasks as possible accomplished before his own leave started when their child was born.  It meant he was not home as much as he’d like to be, so he made up for it when he was.  By the time they’d done with their shower, Leah was back to drowsy.  Steven helped her with her pajamas and got them both settled into bed.  He snuggled up to her and helped her to lean back against him, placing an extra pillow under the side of her belly to help with the weight.  She drifted off with a sigh of thanks soon after.


	13. Chapter 13

  The next Friday found Leah and Steven settling into the uncomfortable seating of the school’s stadium.  John and Rin were already seated and had been holding spaces for them.  Luc was down with his team warming up for the game.  “So, what does the Fleet Admiral do at a high school soccer game?”  Steven asked.  
  Leah laughed and smooched his cheek.  “First off, the fleet admiral, Steven Hackett, doesn’t attend soccer games; Steven Hackett, the dad, does.  Second, cheer on your son’s team.  Third, help your wife to the bathroom periodically, as proudly as can be that you are the cause of all those trips, of course.  Finally, hold me close during the lulls, and embarrass our son with lots of public displays of affection.  Nothing too racy, but a smooch now and then, an arm around me.  You know, married people stuff that normally makes Luc roll his eyes at us.”  
  “Ah, stuff the Fleet Admiral would absolutely not do in public, sounds like fun.”  He slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.  
  Rin leaned forward to eye the two of them.  “Behave yourselves, this is a school function.”  The reprimand had Leah giggling.  
  “I can’t be held accountable for hormonally driven actions.”  She countered.  
  “Oh, stop blaming the baby for your lust for the admiral.  I know better.  At this point in my pregnancies I wanted nothing to do with John.”  Rin was laughing as well and moved her husband over to sit next to Leah.  
  “Really,”  Leah sounded shocked, “I haven’t been like that at all.  If anything, I’m more demanding, and absolutely more possessive of Steven.”  
  John leaned forward this time.  “Both of those states are normal, but please, keep it in the bedroom.  Lucky bastard.”  He grinned at Steven who shrugged.  
  “What can I say, I’m irresistible.”  He shivered at Leah’s fingers tracing an ear.  “Stop that, Wife.  We are not missing Luc’s first game.”  He leaned closer to whisper.  “Who’s the insatiable one now?”  
  “Definitely me.”  She settled into his side, and pulled Addy Gable into her lap when the little girl tried to slip past.  “Hello there, Miss Addy, how was your day today?”  
  “Good, we colored in school.”  She was no less energetic these days but if you could get her talking she’d at least sit still for a bit.  Sam appropriated his sister when he returned from the concession stand with her fries.  
  “You still coming to the house after the game, Sammy?”  Leah asked.  
  “Yes, ma’am, if it’s still okay.  I passed my last test so I am in the clear.”  Sam was still shy with new people, but he was a regular in the Hackett household, and at ease with all of them.  
  “Absolutely, Luc will be either pumped or depressed depending how the game turns out.  It’ll be good to have you there to hang out with.”  Leah grinned at the boy’s affronted look.  “Not that I believe for a second that our Tridents are going to lose.”  Sam grinned and nodded at that.  “Okay, they’re getting started it looks like.”  Both teams were settling in and the players were taking the field.  “Good luck Tridents, crush ‘em!!!”  Leah stood up to yell this and Luc gave a little wave, and shook his head in exasperation.  
  “Come on, Leah, have a seat before you mortify our son.”  Hackett pulled her down gently beside him.  She nestled against him and they watched the Tridents and the Banshee’s go head to head.  
  The first half was over and the game was close though the Tridents had a slight lead.  They were sixty-three minutes in when the most piercing wail came across the field.  Leah froze at the sound, she’d hoped never to hear the sound of that scream again.  Hackett was covering her protectively as several of the attendees panicked and started to flee or fight those around them.  Screams filled the stands for both teams.  
  “Leah! Sweetheart, are you okay?”  He said loudly to get her attention.  She nodded, unable to answer for a moment as she searched the field for Lucas.  
  “I’m fine, I’m fine.  Where’s Luc?  Steven, find Luc!”  She was back on her feet and looking frantically around the field.  “Where is Lucas?!”  
  “What is it, Leah?”  John was with them now.  
  “I don’t see Luc.  He watched as his mother was killed by Banshees!  Steven, find him.  We need to get to him.”  Leah was pulling away from them now.  She headed, determinedly for the field as fast as her new little waddle would allow.  Steven caught up easily.  
  “He’s not on the field.  I’ll go ask the others if they saw him bolt.”  He hopped the fence surrounding the field and headed to the coach and other players that hadn’t been sent into traumatized hysterics.  
  “Damn it, Steven!”  She couldn’t vault the fence as he had.  Then John was at her side.  “Get me over there, John.  I need to find Luc.”  
  “Just wait, look, Steven’s coming back.”  Her husband was indeed on the way back across the field at a jog.  
  “The coach didn’t see where he went, and he’s got his hands full with a couple of other kids that are terrified.”  He climbed back to their side of the fence.  “Where would he go, sweetheart?”  
  “He was hiding in the rubble when we found him.  It was an old culvert under one of the roads.  He was using it for a place to sleep.  It was just luck that Jas saw him going in there.”  She informed them.  
  “Okay so somewhere tight and defensible.”  John said.  “I’ll get looking over here, and tell Rin what to look for as well.  You two start looking on the other side of the stadium.”  He ushered them off.  
  “Let me check the men’s room just to be sure, Leah.”  Steven left her standing outside the room, calling for Lucas.  He returned with a negative shake of his head, and they made their way around to the other set of stands.  They searched for a while, and finally a young girl came up.  
  “Aunt Leah!” she looked anxious to be talking with Leah, “you’re looking for the blonde boy from the Tridents right?”  
  “Yes, Gwen, he’s my son.”  She pulled the girl close for a momentary but solid hug.  “I’m glad to see you, young lady.”  
  “Me too, Dad’s gonna flip.”  She was looking Leah over and raised a brow at the distended belly.  
  “I’m pregnant Gweneth Anders, and it’s Aunt Leah Hackett now.  This is my husband, Steven.  Did you see Luc, Gwen?  Tell me you saw where he went.”  
  “I didn’t, but I heard Jake and Grady laughing that one of the players from the other team ran off.  Those two are the jerks that brought the recording.  Dad and Pop are looking for them now.  They disappeared too.”  She explained.  
  “Okay, tell Oliver I’ll catch up with him after I find Luc.  Here’s my contact info.  DO NOT give it to Cal, understand?”  The girl nodded rapidly.  Leah typed in a command on her tool and the girl’s lit up.  “If you guys find Lucas, please, please call me.”  She hugged the girl hurriedly, and pulled Steven away by the hand.  Once out of hearing of the girl she said.  “Remember that talk we had about old flames that we regret?”  
  “I do, why?”  
  “Remember the one I told you was my largest regret?”  She asked leading him to the answer.  
  “That’s the daughter of the guy isn’t it?”  
  “Yes, and we’ll be meeting them.  I don’t care to see Cal, but Olie was like a brother.  He’d be hurt if I don’t at least see him.”  She stated.  
  “Anything I need to do?”  
  “Other than letting me handle Cal, unless he gets violent?  Not really.  Just ignore his idiocy.”  
  “Okay.”  Hackett kissed her wedding ring before resuming calling for their missing son.  They didn’t find him under the stands.  They didn’t find him in the bathrooms this side of the stadium.  
  They finally started down a path away from the stadium on a hunch and heard laughter and taunting ahead.  Steven pulled Leah behind him and grabbed a couple of men in uniform that were nearby, slipping into the skin of Admiral easily.  They found a pair of teens hammering on the walls of a small shed.  It looked like a maintenance shed.  As they got closer they could hear fearful moans from inside.  “Lucas is in there, Steven.  He’s scared to death.  I’m betting on a flashback, be gentle with him.”  She had spoken quietly enough that the two boys taunting Luc didn’t hear her.  
  Hackett stepped forward and motioned the other men to get holds on the tormentors.  “Names now.”  He was standing at full attention and the authority in his tone had the boys either unable or unwilling to answer.  “Names.”  
  The girl from earlier pushed close.  “That’s Grady Hanover and Jake Sterling.”  She indicated them one at a time as she gave their names.  
  “What’s the big deal?  It was just a joke.”  The one named Jake stated.  
  “That was an act of terrorism, not a joke.  You created a panic at a public event and any number of people have been hurt.  You two are in serious trouble.  You men hold them.  I have a situation to deal with before I start on them.”  He moved to the shed door.  “Luc, it’s dad, I’m coming in.  
  “No! Go…go…go away!  Mom, wake up, mom!  NO, don’t take my mom!  Mom! MMMhhhh, nononononononono!”  Luc’s voice was cracking and it was evident that he was not with them in the present.  Hackett opened the door slowly and found Lucas crouched at the farthest corner from the door.  He was hunched in on himself, rocking manically back and forth.  
  “Luc,” Steven knelt down, but didn’t approach the boy, “hey, Luc, it’s dad.  You’re safe.”  He shuffled a little closer and Luc panicked and pressed himself into the corner screaming in terror.  
  “Steven,” Leah took hold of his shoulders, “Steven, stop.  Let me talk to him.”  
  “Leah, he’s not in his right mind.”  Steven stood and propelled her back out.  
  “I know, Hon, but I’m all we have.”  Her hand came up to trace his scar.  
  “How can you know he won’t panic and hurt you?  It’s more than just you at stake here, Sweetheart.”  His hand covered the baby softly.  The movement was agitated under his touch.  “The baby’s already upset.”  
  “Believe me I know, I’m pretty sure my bladder has been bruised all to hell, over the last forty-five minutes.  I also know that Luc won’t hurt me because I’ve been here, in this moment, with him before.”  She smoothed the frown on his face away.  “I talked him out of that pipe, and I’ll talk him out again.  Honey, I’ll be okay.”  She whispered gently.  “You take care of those two little bastards that hurt my Luc, and I’ll take care of our boy.”  
  “Okay,” he pulled her close for a moment, “be careful.  I don’t want any of you hurt.”  
  “We’ll be fine.”  She assured before going back into the shed.  “Hi there, Lucas.  It’s safe, Sweetie.  I’m Miss Leah, do you remember me?”  Luc was still in the corner of the shed rocking himself and muttering in fear.  Leah thought back to how she’d talked him down before.  She moved a little closer and lowered herself to sit, just out of reach, yet close enough that he could feel her presence.  “I’m so sorry that those things happened, Luc, but I need you to come back to us.  We’re safe.  The monsters are all gone, baby.  They’re gone.  You will be safe with us.  Come with me, honey, I’ll take care of you.”  Her litany of assurances was endless, and after a while his rocking slowed and finally stopped altogether.  She kept talking to him trying to remind him that the war was over and the reapers were gone.  
  
  Steven commed Gable and let him know they’d found Luc.  Then turned to the sullen, but silent, boys who’d caused the chaos.  The girl who’d followed them was still standing nearby.  “Gwen, right?”  
  “Yes, Sir.”  She stood a little straighter when he addressed her.  
  “Would you stay here with Leah until our friends arrive.  I need to go for a little while to deal with your teammates.”  
  “Sure, I can contact you if Leah needs help or something.”  She offered.  
  “That’s okay, our friends are on the way.  They were searching the other side of the stadium.  Just stay with her until they arrive, and thanks for your help.”  She smiled and nodded and he turned to the culprits.  “Bring them along.  They need to see what their ‘fun’ has caused.”  He led the way back to the stadium.  Rin passed them on the trail.  
  “John is helping with the injured.”  Rin informed, and Hackett nodded.  
  “I should have known.  Follow the trail, you can’t miss the shed where Leah is trying to get through to Luc.”  He informed.  She continued on with Sam, Addy in his arms, following her.  Hackett led his little group back to the stadium.  There were still people in hysterics, and several had been injured in the panic.  “I want you both to take a good long look at this scene.  These people are hurt because of you.  Those kids,” he indicated a small group of players sitting or lying on the field, “are reliving traumas.  Some, like my son, that you were tormenting, are reliving the worst things that they have ever witnessed.  I don’t know all of their stories, but I do know that the young man you were harassing watched the creatures who made that sound tear his mother apart.  Is that funny or a joke?”  He asked.  “Look around here at the people you two hurt and tell me it was nothing but a prank.”  
  One of the boys, Jake, was watching Gable triage a small child, and looking around at all the fear and hysteria.  Most people here were the families of Alliance soldiers, like him, and the soldiers themselves.  “I’m sorry, Sir.”  The other, looked defiant and appeared to be having trouble containing his mirth.  “I thought it would be funny.  This is not funny.  Grady we shouldn’t have done this.”  
  “You’re all stupid.  The reapers are gone.  Why be scared of them still?”  Hackett shook his head in disgust at the boy.  
  “I think that you both are going to spend some time in the detention center for this.”  He spotted the coach for the Banshees, and approached him.  “Coach, I’m sorry I don’t know your name.”  The other man introduced himself as Mike.  “I’ve found the boys that set off the recording.  I need to see their bags and I need to contact parents if you have their information.”  The coach led him over to the bench and pulled two bags over then pulled up his omni-tool.  They proceeded to go through the bags and found the recording in Grady’s things.  By the time they did, both boy’s parents were present.  
  Jake’s mother was sick with what he’d done, and he was apologizing constantly to her.  Grady was still defiant, acting as though he were above reproach.  His father stood close at hand.  The man was well dressed and appeared more annoyed that his son was being detained than anything.  Hackett turned back to them after the evidence was secured.  The squad of MP’s that he had called in had arrived as well, and had the boys cuffed and ready for transport.  Grady’s father stepped up when Hackett got to them.  “What is the meaning of cuffing my son, and treating him like a criminal?”  
  “We have evidence that your son is a criminal and he’s cuffed to teach him a lesson on how criminals are treated.  He keeps doing things like this and one day being in cuffs will be the least of his problems.  Both of these boys will be spending some time in the brig and will be brought before an Alliance tribunal for acts of terrorism against the Alliance personnel present today.”  
  “That’s absurd.  They couldn’t know what would happen here.”  
  “Really, most of the people present here were active participants in the war with the reapers.  What else could have happened when they played those recordings?  This is a very serious crime, and you need to back up sir.”  Hackett was all Admiral now.  The man was blustering about a lawyer and how powerful he was.  Hackett ignored the fool.  “I don’t care if you are the prime minister.  I am the Fleet Admiral and I’m taking them into custody.  This is an alliance matter.  Lawyers will be useless to you.”  He turned to the troops he’d called in.  “Sergeant, escort these two to the Orizaba’s brig.  They will be held there until a tribunal can be called to address the crimes they have committed here today.”  
  “Yes, Admiral.  I’ll have them in separate cells, Sir.”  Hackett nodded and returned the man’s salute.  
  “I suggest that you go with your sons.”  He said to both parents, and walked away.  John had finished with his triage duty and the seriously injured were being taken away in ambulances now.  “Everyone stable, John?”  Hackett asked.  
  “We’re fine here.  How’s Luc?”  
  “I’m headed to them now.  Leah was talking him down when I came to find the recording and take the responsible parties into custody.”  
  “Trying to scare them straight?”  John asked.  
  “Might work with one of them.  The other, something is off about that kid.  I need him to confess that it was more than a stupid prank.  I think he got off on the hysteria he caused here.  Anyway, I wanted to check on the injuries sustained and tell you to write a report on them.  Charges will be brought and those two will learn a lesson from this.”  Hackett was livid even though his voice was calm.  “I need to get back to Leah and Lucas.”  He turned on his heel and headed to his family.  Gable was following him, wanting to see if he could help bring Luc back from his past.  
  There were two unfamiliar men standing with Rin and Gweneth.  Hackett assumed the one was her father considering the similarity in looks.  He gave them a nod in greeting, and turned to Rin.  “How is she doing?”  
  “See for yourself.”  Rin stepped aside and he gazed in at his wife, sitting on the floor of the shed, rocking their sobbing son soothingly.  Luc was holding on as though Leah was his lifeline.  Sam was standing just in the door watching Luc and Leah intently.  
  Hackett put a hand to the boy’s head.  “He’ll be okay now, Sam.  I’ll keep an eye on them if you want to go wait with your mom.”  
  “Oh, that’s okay, but I wanted to help Luc.”  Sam said softly.  
  “I see, well then, you just keep watch here.  Can I go in and sit with them, do you think?”  He asked softly.  
  “I think it would help Luc.  He’s really sad.”  Sam said softly.  
  “Okay, then.  Hey, Sam?”  The eleven-year-old looked up at him.  “Thanks for watching over them for me.”  It brought a grin to the worried face.  Steven entered then and made his way to his family.  He let Leah know he was there with a hand to her shoulder.  She covered it with her own, and he sat behind her to help rock Luc as he cried.  
  “He’s okay, Steven.  We’re just working through it, might take a little while longer though.”  She was holding tight to Luc, but rubbed her head against his shoulder.  
  “That’s nothing to worry about.  I just want to be here to help our son through this too.”  He was stroking Luc’s hair soothingly.  He was surprised to hear Luc’s voice then.  
  “I’m glad you’re here, Dad.  Sorry I freaked and ran off.”  His voice was muffled in Leah’s shoulder, and still full of tears, but he was understandable.  
  “You have nothing to be sorry for, Luc.  You reacted, that’s all.  Everything considered, it was the proper reaction.”  Hackett stated, now rocking with them, his arms around both.  “As long as you are okay, that’s all that matters, Lucas.”  
  “Okay, but can we go home?”  He asked softly.  
  “We can go whenever you are ready, Luc.”  Leah stated.  
  “I think I want to go home.  Is Sam still coming over?”  He asked.  
  “If you want, but if you don’t feel up to having friends over that’s okay too.”  Leah was still holding him tight to her.  “Love you, kiddo.”  
  “No, I want him to come over still.  I promised to work with him on chords tonight.   
  “Then he’ll come over.  Maybe we can make it a weekend long stay if you’re teaching him guitar, and I’ll just bet that if you ask Dad he’ll help out.”  Steven had surprised Lucas with a set of strings for his father’s guitar some time ago and had been teaching him how to play for the last year.  
  “Love you, guys.”  He chuckled a little bit.  “Yeah and you too, Little Kicker.”  
  Leah laughed too, and pulled Steven’s hand to cover the vigorous movements of the baby.  “Wow, that’s a hell of a workout.”  He stated.  
  “At least the turkey isn’t kicking my bladder anymore.  As soon as Luc’s face was close enough the baby started kicking him.”  She grinned.  “Guess that’s the only way to take care of big brother at this point.”  
  “Gee thanks, kid.  I always enjoy a good kick to the face.”  Luc joked.  “Anyway, let’s go home, guys.”  
  “Okay, sounds good to me.  I’m guessing that the game is off.”  Hackett stated, getting to his feet, and pulling Luc up shortly after.  They both offered Leah a hand, which she took gratefully.  
  Both parents had an arm around Lucas as they exited the shed.  John and Rin were talking with the men that had been standing with Gwen.  “Oh my God, Leah-bug?”  One of the men caught sight of them.  
  “Olie-bear!”  She let go of her men to hug this new one tight.  “Easy there, Oliver, squishing my mini-admiral.”  
  “It’s good to see you Bug, I swear, I thought you’d been killed when I saw what was left of Hawking.  We went back as soon as the war was over.”  He sounded like an older brother almost.  “Then I saw you on ANN at the memorial, but I didn’t know how to get in touch.  None of your accounts were working.”  
  “No, I was up with the fleet for a long while, recovering.  I tried you, and never got through.  I thought you’d been lost like so many others.  Then life got busy.”  She put a hand to her belly and grinned over at Steven.  
  “I’ll say, look at you, Bug.  You’re beautiful, Leah.”  Steven watched the other man’s hands rest on her and felt a protective urge grip him.  Then the second man stepped forward and his hands joined in momentarily before Leah pushed them away.  Steven realized this must be Callum.  She was wrapped in a hug from him as well.  The way he held her close had more than a protective urge running through the admiral.  He fought to unclench his jaw and work through the jealous anger that gripped him.  
  “Callum, I’m happy that the three of you made it through the war.”  Steven could have seen that they had a history without Leah’s warning, and it was equally plain that it was not a happy history.  He was also the man that Gweneth resembled so strongly.  
  “Leah, I’m so god damn glad to see you, finally.  We searched for you for a long time before we gave in and evacuated.”  He held her tightly.  “It fucking hurt to leave without you.”  
  “I know you wanted me to meet and evacuate with you three, but I had to find Dad.  I told you I wouldn’t go with you.  I had my own responsibilities.  I had my own life, Callum.  I couldn‘t and can’t be part of yours.  That hasn’t changed in the last ten years.”  She sounded like this was an old argument.  Steven didn’t like how hurt she was sounding, but read enough into the situation that he knew that he should let them finish their talk.  
  “And, did you find the sarge?”  
  “I did.  It was too late.”  She was sounding gloomy now.  
  “Damn, I’m sorry, Leah.”  He pulled her tight again.  
  “Thanks, Callum.  Come on you three.  I’ll introduce you properly.”  She stepped out of the embrace and took Gweneth’s hand.  She led them over to the group waiting for them to acknowledge them.  Rin was the first one to speak.  
  “Callum Anders, oh my god!  I didn’t recognize you.”  She returned his hug.  “I haven’t seen you since college.”  
  “Corrine?”  He hugged her tight.  “You look amazing.  Let me introduce you to my family.  My husband Oliver Tuttle-Anders, and our daughter Gweneth Tuttle-Anders.”  
  “Nice to meet you.”  She was eyeing the auburn haired girl, who had to be around Luc’s age.  “This is my husband, John and our son Sam and daughter Addy.”  
  “Corri, baby, it’s good to see you have such a settled life, girl.”  He was beaming at the group of Gables.  
  “Yeah, and look at you.  A husband?”  She had a brow raised, and he shrugged not knowing how to answer.  She saw Leah return to Hackett and Luc out of the corner of her eye.  The admiral put an arm around her possessively.  
  Leah snuggled closer to Steven.  “What is it, Hon?”  
  “What’s that about?  I don’t like how he was touching you, Leah.”  He nodded to Callum and Oliver talking with the Gables.  
  “Oh, this is funny.”  She was grinning widely at him.  
  “What?”  He asked confused.  Even Luc was chuckling.  
  “You, my admiral, are jealous.”  She traced his scar and kissed him softly.  “I love that you are jealous, but you don’t have one little thing to worry about.  Let’s get through the introductions and I’ll explain everything.  For now I have time to say that Callum is the ex-boyfriend we talked about.  He met Oliver while we were still dating and I broke up with him over it.  Oliver and I stayed close friends for a while though.”  
  “There’s more.”  He deadpanned.  
  “A lot more.  I’ll tell you everything at home, but there is nothing now nor will there be anything other than barely hidden hostility between us.  Dislike him if you want.  I certainly do.  He wanted me to be part of their family.  I turned him down.  He’s never really accepted it.”  She smoothed the grim lines from his brow.  “I love you.”  She took his hand and placed it on her womb.  “I married you.”  She kissed him very thoroughly.  “I’m having our baby, and nothing is going to change any of it.”  
  “Okay, I’m convinced.  I still want to hear the whole story, but I’m convinced.  I love you, back, by the way.  This is in no way because I’m jealous.  I just want to remind you that I love you very much, Leah.”  He pulled her back to him for another heated kiss.  They ignored Lucas’ mock gagging beside them, but the wolf whistles were harder to ignore.  Hackett pulled back and held Leah tight until her legs started working again.  
  “You are going to follow through on that promise when we get the boys in bed, Admiral, Sir.”  She said dazedly.  
  Steven’s goatee tickled her ear as he whispered, “it will be my pleasure, beautiful.”  
  “Sure about that?  Somehow I think it will be our pleasure.”  She kissed him again, and pulled away to drape an arm around his waist with a finger hooked into one of his belt loops.  Leah reached over with the other arm to take Luc’s hand and pull him close.  She used the hold to force them over to the group grinning at them.  Callum was the only one not grinning.  
  Steven was a little stiff, but Leah stayed at his side with her arm around him.  “Callum, Olie,”  She said as the three of them approached the group, “This is my family.  Steven Hackett, my husband, and Lucas Jeffries-Hackett, our son.  You’ve already been introduced to the Little Kicker.”  Oliver shook hands with both of them readily.  Callum, however, eyed Steven warily.  “Accept it or don’t, Calllum.  You know the drill though.  If you don’t accept my choices in my life, I walk.  I’m married and I’m staying that way.”  
  Callum stepped forward and held out a hand.  “If she’s making that threat then she’s damn serious.”  He grinned then as Hackett shook his hand.  “If I don’t respect it, I’ll lose one of the oldest friends I’ve got.” Steven understood just how stubborn his wife could be, and was put at ease that she’d chosen their family over her friends.  
  The groups spoke for a bit, but Leah felt Lucas’ unease, and cut the reunion short.  “We can catch up some other time.  I want to get Luc and Sam home, and I’m ready to be off my feet.”  Steven was immediately supportive with an arm around her waist.  
  “Are you sure you still want Sam to stay?”  John asked.  
  Hackett turned to Luc.  “I think that’s up to you, son.  Feel up to having Sam over?”  
  “Of course, he can help me get my mind off of…stuff.”  He turned to the younger boy.  “How ‘bout it Sammy?  Wanna come hang out still?  You brought your guitar, right?”  Sam was quiet with the new people around but nodded.  
  “That’s settled then, we talked back there and decided to make it a weekend visit.  You two can pick him up Sunday.”  Leah said, and started leading the way back down the trail to the stadium.  She had her arm around her husband and his was loosely across her shoulders.  
  Callum caught up and paced the pair of them.  “I think we need to get together and have a long talk, Leah.”  She knew what he wanted to talk about and wasn’t going to put up with him.  
  “No, Callum.  That’s over and done with.  I’ve got a happy life now with my husband and son, and soon-to-be baby.  It’s well past time to let it go.  Don’t push, you’ll only hurt Olie and Gwen.”  Steven was having a hard time letting her handle the other man, but knew that she needed to do this.  
  “But Gweneth?”  He sounded like he was using an old leverage.  
  “Is not my responsibility.  She’s got you and Oliver.  Stop trying to guilt me, she’s not mine.  You had to have gotten blood tests by now, you know she was never mine.”  She looked back to make sure Gweneth was out of earshot.  “Don’t be the reason I cut contact again, now that they’ve found out that none of us are dead.  Leave it alone, you’re hurting your husband and not endearing yourself to mine.”  
  “You should be with us, Bug.”  His tone had darkened.  
  “Don’t ever call me that again, Callum, that is for Olie only.  Besides, I’m not that girl any more.  You don’t know me anymore.”  Steven could feel the tension in her shoulders.  
  “Leah--”  
  “That’s enough!”  The Admiral was back in force.  “I don’t know the full story here, but she’s told you how she feels and you’re being very insensitive to everyone here.  In fact, it sounds like this isn’t the first time that she’s told you this.  She doesn’t need the stress you are causing and as her husband I’m stepping in to put an end to it.  You’re sounding like a stalker to me, I will have charges brought if you don’t back off.  Now.”  He inserted himself between Leah and the other man.  
  “Let her speak for herself.”  He eyed Steven aggressively.  “She already had a pushy father she doesn’t need another one.”  
  “Oh, amen to that.  I‘ve never seen Steven as a replacement for my father.  My admiral has never been anything other than the object of my desire, Callum.  Don’t try that tactic.  Do your family a favor, and back off.  I’ll let him charge you with harassment after that comment.”  Leah’s arm tightened around her husband.  She could feel the anger in his posture.  “You know what?  Keep walking, Callum, if you stop I’ll send your stones into your throat.”  She threatened him.  Olie?”  
  “Yeah, Bug?”  She grinned at his usage of her old nickname.  “He’s being a prick again isn’t he?”  
  “He is.  Be a love, and come walk with your husband.  I’m a little too pregnant to kick his ass again.  Well, not really, but my husband is not going to let me.  I suspect that my doctor won’t either.”  Leah winked at John.  She stopped, and held Steven and the boys back with her.  Oliver and Gwen passed them at a jog.  The auburn haired girl looked ready to tear into her father.  They heard her start reprimanding him.  
  “Pop, you’re such an asshole.  We just found her and now she’s not gonna talk to us again.”  The rest was lost as the three moved farther away.  
  “Jesus, I hate when he gets like that.  The stubborn son-of-a-bitch.”  Leah finally said.  “Let’s all go to the house, and I’ll tell all of you the story of what has been the biggest mistake of my life.  We can even do it over a late dinner of whatever we can get delivered.  Might as well get it done at one time.”  Her hand went to her lower back where the muscles had started to stiffen and ache.  
  “Sweetheart, as much as it pains me to put it off, you need to relax.”  Steven pulled her to him, and started to knead the muscles that were paining her.  
  “I’m not going to relax until you and our closest friends know the whole story.  Damn it, I wish he’d let it go.  I miss Oliver and Gwen, but at least I know they are okay.”  She sighed, and hid her face against him for a moment.  
  “You’re not going to talk to them anymore are you?”  Rin asked knowingly, with a supportive hand on her back.  
  “No, Callum has proven, spectacularly, that there is no possible way I can have contact with any of them.  You know what?  Olie and Gwen deserve the truth too.  All they know is that Callum and I had a falling out and I stopped visiting.  Well, Oliver knows a little more than that, but Gwen doesn’t.”  She nuzzled Steven’s chest.  “You gonna mind if I have Oliver and Gwen come with us and hear the whole sad story too?”  
  “Do you think it will help?”  
  “It might.  Gwen will at least know why her Aunt Leah only sent birthday gifts and didn’t come see her anymore.”  She sighed again.  “I hate hurting her.  I hate that I can’t be friends with Olie.  I hate that he’s not enough for Callum.  Mostly I hate Callum for not being satisfied with what he has. No, it won’t help.  It’ll just hurt them more in the long run, than not having me in their lives. Let’s just go home.”  She pulled back and started walking again.  
  They ran into the trio in the parking lot, they were the only ones left in this stadium lot.  Oliver and Callum were having a loud argument beside their car.  “Should we interrupt?”  John asked.  
  “You men can if you want.  I’m not going through this again.”  Leah stated and gave the pair a wide berth headed for their own car.  Steven kept pace with Leah and Rin put herself between them and the couple arguing.  Gwen was in the car looking pissed.  Steven caught Leah gazing at the girl.  She mouthed an apology to her and then turned to keep going, but was stopped at a yell from Callum.  
  “No, this is bull shit!  We wouldn’t be having this problem if you’d just married us when I asked you, Leah!”  He was headed for them.  
  “Luc, Sam take Addy and get in the cars.  Now!”  Leah said turning to meet the angry man from her past.  
  “Why in this fucked up galaxy would I marry you over ten years after I turned you down.  I don’t want either you.  I have exactly who I want.  Get it through that stupid head of yours Callum Anders.  This little fantasy of yours was never going to happen, and you are going to lose your daughter if you keep this up.”  
  “Our daughter.”  He insisted.  
  “God damn it, Callum, you’re going to rip her heart out forcing this.”  She yelled back at him.  “She can’t be my daughter because I never donated that egg!  A girl I knew then, she took my appointment and I had her sign my name because I knew you would never let me alone.  Kate had a genetic disorder.  She was not going to live long, and she wanted to leave a legacy.  She left information with the doctors at the clinic about her condition so that it could be corrected in the baby should her egg be used.  Gwen is her child, never mine.  You’ve been a bastard since I broke things off after I caught you ’studying’ with Oliver.  Go fuck yourself Callum Anders!  Just because my father isn’t here to intervene doesn’t mean you get another chance.  I’m done with you.  I’ve been done with you since I was twenty years old, and I’m not sorry to see you go!”  She ended her tirade with a hard slap to his face.  
  He moved to grab her and Steven and John both intervened.  “Do. Not. Touch. My. Wife.”  Hackett’s voice was low and dangerous and even John had never heard that tone.  Leah, ignored them and stepped over to Oliver.  
  “I’m sorry, Olie, I can’t do this again.  I have a good life, and I hope you and Gwen have one too.  Gwenie, come here.”  She hugged Oliver while they waited for the girl to exit the vehicle.  Leah took the girl’s face in her hands when she stood beside them.  “I’m sorry you had to find out this way.  I never wanted to hurt you, baby.  I’m so sorry, Gwen.  I wish I could see you all the time like we did when you were little, but I can’t be around your pop anymore.”  
  “I understand, after this I don’t really wanna be around him either.  I’m just glad I get to say good bye this time.”  Leah pulled her close and hugged her hard.  “See you someday, maybe, when I’m old enough to be out on my own.”  
  “Maybe so, but not now.  I’m sorry, Gwen.”  Leah let go and turned back to head to their own Skycar.  A particularly vigorous kick had her doubled over gasping for air.  She could hear Oliver and Gwen calling for help, then Steven was there supporting her.  
  “What is it?  Leah, are you okay?  JOHN!  Sweetheart, is it the baby?”  She could hear panic in his voice, and tried to answer even with the air knocked out of her.  
  “Wait…” she gasped some more air, “baby kicked…winded…normal?”  John had joined them.  
  “Yes it’s normal, rare, but normal.  Let’s get her reclining in the car.  Laying down would be better, but this will have to do.”  He hadn’t even finished speaking when Steven scooped her up and carried her to the car.  “Flat would be best, gives your lungs more room to inflate,” she was getting better already, but John wasn’t talking to her anymore.  “Admiral, get her home and lying down.”  
  “As soon as I take care of something.  Stay with her.”  He was stalking back toward Callum, who was standing shocked at the scene that had just played out.  “I am going to say this just one time.  Stay the fuck away from my wife.  If you come anywhere near her again, ever, I will have you booted so far off this station it’ll take years to get you there because it will be years before the relays to those systems will be repaired.  Do I make myself clear?”  
  Some of Cal’s shock had worn off.  “What makes you think you have that kind of pull in the Alliance?”  
  “Clearly, you don’t realize who, exactly, you are talking to, so I’ll introduce myself again.  I’m Steven Hackett, and the answer to your question is several years as Fleet Admiral.  Also the fact that, since the war, I am the highest ranking officer left in the Alliance.  You come near my family or endanger them in any way, and I will use every bit of command pull I have to ruin you.”  His threat was delivered with a calm certainty, and that made it all the more menacing.  
  “Cal, find your own way home.”  Oliver had loaded their daughter and got into the driver’s side of the skycar.  He proceeded to lock Callum out and took off.  Hackett pulled a smart about-face and got into the car with Leah and their son.  The last he saw of Callum was in the rearview cameras.  
  “I’m okay, Hon.  Little Hackett was just telling me that enough was enough for today, and I wasn’t listening.  He made it clear that was an unacceptable choice.”  Leah reached over and took his hand.  “He knocked the wind out of me.  There’s not much room in there anymore and it took longer than normal to catch my breath.”  
  “Don’t ever do that again, Leah.  I thought-” he trailed off and shook his head.  “Just don’t do that again.”  
  “Not like I planned for your progeny to gut punch me, Love.”  She kissed his palm and held it to her face.  “I’m sorry, we scared you.  I’m sorry that Cal is still a fool, and I’m sorry I tried to be friendly to him.  That hug was the first time I let him touch me in a lot of years.  It’s the last time too.  I’ve got everything I ever wanted right here, and sitting in the back seat listening in.”  
  “That is very good to hear, Leah.”  He hadn’t really been worried that she’d leave them, but it was a fear that he held close and secret.  Leah leaving him would be his worst nightmare.  “So, you referred to the baby as a he?”  
  “I did, not that I know for sure, but that was a very unladylike kick that was delivered to my chest cavity.”  She laughed, and he grinned at her mirth.  
  They made it to their home shortly and she protested him carrying her inside.  “I’m fine to walk, Steven.”  She pushed his hands away and got out of the car on her own.  “I’d love it if you walk with me, but I’m okay now.”  She placed his hand over their child.  “Baby Hackett is all calmed down.  Let’s get the house opened up and ready for John and Rin to arrive.  I want to get this over with and move on with our life.  That part is over and I’m loving the chapter of my life I’m in right now.”  Leah pulled him to a stop and eased the worries on his tongue before he could voice them when she went up on her toes to kiss him soundly.  
  Steven was surprised at the force of his desire for her when her tongue slipped in to tease his own.  He crushed her to him and took control of the kiss until she was trembling in his arms.  Luc’s voice broke them apart.  
  “Ugh, again.  That’s two in the space of an hour, guys, spare me.”  He proceeded to make exaggerated, mock gagging sounds.  
  Steven was chuckling as he pulled away from his wife.  “Okay, okay, we’ll knock it off for now.”  Leah was clinging to him trying to get her land legs back.  “Still reluctant for me to carry you in?”  
  She poked him in the ribs.  “Just hold me up, and I’ll pretend to walk.  Gods you know how to weaken my knees.  Only in all the best ways, of course.”  
  “Don’t you forget it.”  He kept an arm around her waist as they walked up to the house and he entered the code to unlock the door.  
  “Come on in guys, we’ll order food when the rest of the Gable clan arrive.  You two start thinking of something you want.”  She giggled suddenly.  “Okay in there, cripes, first you try to kill us both now you want to tap dance on my bladder.”  Steven felt more relaxed at her getting back to normal.  She put a firm hand under her belly and pushed up.  “Get off of that or I’ll be cleaning up a puddle in the foyer.”  
  “Go, I’ll wait for John and Rin to get here.”  He sent her off to the nearest bathroom with a gentle push.  
  The group convened in the dining room after food was delivered, and sat to a companionable meal.  Clean up was easy and left to the boys.  “Luc, when you guys get done here, take Addy to play in the den or up to your room?”  Leah asked of him, and he nodded.  “If you want to know I’ll tell you about it some day, but for now it’s adults only time, ‘kay?”  He nodded and gave her a hug.  
  “Hey!”  He poked the foot that had prodded him.  It kicked back.  
  “Fighting already.”  Leah joked.  “My body is a battle ground.  Kicking, poking, stretching and little Hacketts doing somersaults on the inside, and everybody and their dog wanting to feel the belly or see if the baby will kick or poking their little brother or sister.”  She shook her head at the oddities of pregnancy and turned away from the kids.  “Okay, let’s get this over with.”  She hooked an arm through Rin’s and pulled her into the front living area where Steven and John were already convened and talking over what looked to be tumblers of scotch.  
  “Are we ready to get this over with?”  Steven asked, and Leah nodded coming to sit with him.  He pulled her feet into his lap and started massaging.  
  “Okay, so Corri knows that I was dating Callum when we were all living in that house.  I didn’t know that you two knew each other all that well.”  
  “He’d lived there a while longer than you.  We talked.”  She shrugged, and Leah nodded her understanding.  
  “He and I had dated off and on for a couple years at that point.  He’d gone to my high school for a year when I was a freshman, that’s how we met.  At the time he was mostly into girls, but had a healthy curiosity for anything that caught his interest.  We didn’t start dating steadily until I’d graduated.  My dad hated him, but let me learn my own lessons, and if I’d been in any real danger from Cal, Dad would have put an end to it.  Anyway, Cal had started dating Oliver while we were still together, and the way I found out was catching them in a make out session in my living room.  Olie thought I knew, and I thought he was just a new student in need of friends and tutoring.  I should have cut contact then, but I had a good friendship with Oliver.  Cal and I had a very loud fight and I kicked him out and broke off our relationship.  
  “Oliver was mortified and broke up with him for a while too.  He and I stayed friends and after a while it wasn’t awkward between us.  Eventually, he took Cal back.  Olie really does love the idiot.  They got married, and I was there because Olie invited me.  We all started hanging out after that even when I was dating someone else.  I don’t know how Cal got it into his head that the three of us were a thing, but he did.  He asked me to marry them and I turned him down flat.  I told Oliver about it, and found that he had known Cal was going to ask.  He didn’t want a wife, but he loved Cal and wanted him happy.  So, he pretended it was okay with him.  
  “We didn’t talk for a couple years after that.  I ran into them, by chance, after I’d graduated and was working in a little school as an aide.  Cal is in construction and was hired to build the new wing of the school.  He saw me leaving class one day and caught up to me before I left.  It had been a while and he was acting normal, so I agreed to meet them for dinner.  I was in a semi-serious relationship at the time and we agreed on a double date.  It was on the date that he mentioned they were looking for a surrogate and donors so they could have a child together.  He asked me to do both.  My boyfriend was livid and we left pretty quickly after I refused both.”  She paused to get a drink and continued.  
  “Oliver called a few days later and thanked me for turning Callum down.  He desperately wanted a child, but was worried that Cal was still attached to me and didn’t want that connection to tighten.  I suggested using my co-worker in my name, that way Cal thought he’d gotten what he wanted and Olie got to be a daddy.  Oliver agreed to it.  I stayed in touch after the baby was born, at least for a while.  Cal just got to be too much to handle.  He always caused problems with anyone I was interested in, and I finally told Olie that I was done and cutting contact.  It was soon after that I got the position at Hawking, and I moved without telling them anything.  I sent gifts to Gwen from an anonymous address and told myself that I shouldn’t feel bad for not being a better friend to Oliver.  That’s it, he never got violent, but he was just possessive and had no right to be.  He wasn’t stalking me or anything, but I took the precautions in case my leaving pushed him over some edge.  I even told Dad about it all.  He liked that I had handled it so well, and on my own.  Honestly I never thought I’d run into them again.”  
  Rin was the first to speak up.  “Wait he wanted you to marry both of them.”  
  “Yeah, well, there’s really no stigma to polygamy any more, but that’s not how I swing.  One man is more than enough for this girl.  Three is a crowd in my book.”  She traced Steven’s scar.  “Best damn feeling in the world to have the singular focus of a man on me alone.”  He smiled proudly with raised, suggestive brows.  “Down boy, save it for later.”  
  “Good lord, you two.”  John was laughing now.  “Is the honeymoon ever going to end?”  He shook his head at them.  
  “Gods, I hope not.”  Steven said capturing Leah’s hand, still tracing his scar, to kiss the palm.  “Thanks for telling us.  We can keep an eye out for trouble if we know where it might come from.”  
  “Well, I’d told you part of it, but you deserved to know everything.  I’m sorry for the scene, and I’m sorry for scaring the shit out of all of us.  Well I’m sorry the baby scared the shit out of all of us.”  She poked her belly gently.  “You behave in there.”  
  They were all laughing at that.  “Speaking of would you let me do a cursory exam of the Little Kicker?”  John finally asked.  
  “Go ahead, everything is calmed down in there though.  Well, I think he or she has made a bed out of my bladder, but other than that, back to normal.”  Leah turned on the couch to lie down.  “Shirt or not?  If not, I suggest the bedroom.  I don’t want the kids to come in and get an eyeful.”  
  “Keep the shirt, I just want to feel the positioning.”  Leah lie down then with her head in Hackett’s lap.  John went all professional and started feeling her belly.  “Ah,” he said after several moments, “baby’s turned.  That’s the head you are feeling on your bladder.  He or she turning is probably what knocked the wind out of you earlier.  We’re in the birthing position.”  
  “Is that good or bad?  It’s still a little early isn’t it?”  Steven asked a little worried.  
  “Neither, kid will probably turn a few more times before it’s go time.”  John was still poking Leah’s belly.  
  “Would you stop that?”  Leah was trying, unsuccessfully, to be annoyed at it.  “Every time you poke, the mini-mule kicks or punches the same spot.  Kid’s probably laughing maniacally in there.”  
  Steven laughed, “My little kicker likes this game.  We play when Leah is sleeping sometimes.”  
  “Is that what you do when I’m comatose after a long day?”  She looked up at him, enjoying his happiness.  
  “Sometimes.”  He repeated pulling his fingers through her hair gently.  “I’m ready to meet our baby, Leah.  That is the only interaction that I get right now, other than talking at your belly.”  
  “Soon, Hon.”  She intertwined her fingers with his after plucking his hand from her hair.  
  “You’ll be re-thinking that when the baby is squalling at three in the morning and you have to be up at the ass crack of dawn.”  Rin informed him coming over to give a little poke herself.  
  “Oh, thanks, Rin.”  She pushed their hands away and sat up.  “Get me off this couch people.”  John offered a hand for leverage and Leah exited the room.  
  “Guess that was one too many rounds.”  Corrine was laughing.  “Seriously, though, I don’t think you need to worry too much about Callum.  He’s a sore loser, but he was really never dangerous.  He punched a wall one time, but considering it was a person he wanted to hit, it was the right decision.”  
  “I know Leah can take care of herself, but I worry.  She’s not at peak condition right now.”  Steven pulled himself off the couch to gather the tumblers he and John had been sipping from.  
  “Don’t worry about her too much.  When she’s at school we have security and she can call me anytime.  She knows that.  I’m just down the hall.  She goes on leave in a week and a half anyway.  She’ll be home all day and you can keep tabs on her.”  
  “No he can’t, Steven will be at work.”  Leah stated coming back into the room.  “I’ll be fine.  I’ve got a stunner in my bag.  Cal or anyone else gets too close, and they’ll wake up with a foot print on their family planners.  Actually, if things stay to pattern, Gwen or Olie will contact me soon, and they’ll have gotten a wonderful job offer somewhere very far away.”  
  “Good to know.  Maybe I should put some ideas in a few heads and get that moving along.”  Hackett stated thoughtfully.  
  “Still jealous, Hon?”  She was grinning indulgently at him.  
  “Not even close.  I just don’t want him near you.”  He pulled her to his side after transferring a tumbler to his other hand.  
  “He won’t be.  I am assuming you threatened him somehow.  He’s a coward by nature.  He’ll leave us alone.”  
  “He’d better.  I wasn’t bluffing.”  Steven’s voice was stern.  
  “Good.”  She took the glasses from him and headed for the kitchen.  “I’m going to check on the kids.”  She deposited the glasses in the sink and made her way up the stairs and down to Luc’s bedroom.  She gave a soft knock and opened the door at the quiet call.  
  Sam was watching and listening to Luc play chords on his guitar, and mimicking them on the one he’d gotten for his birthday, and Addy was sleeping in Luc’s bed.  “Hey, Mom, you guys done down there?”  
  “Yep, done.  What did you guys do, find some tranquilizers or something?”  She indicated the little spitfire in the bed.  
  “Nah, she was full of energy so we played for a while then I got her to sit with me and read a few kids books.  She was out like a light at the third one.”  Sam stated.  “I know how to put her to bed easy.  Mom and Dad always have to do things the hard way.”  He shook his head at the idiocy of adults.  
  “Ah, okay, I’ll take her to your mom then.”  She crossed to the bed and gently lifted the four-year-old into her arms.  “You guys enjoy, but don’t stay up too late.”  
  “We will, and we won’t.”  Luc stated cryptically.  
  “Oh, okay mister teenager.  Lawn tomorrow, don’t forget.”  He nodded and they went back to their game.  “Night boys.”  Both of them returned her good night and she closed the door behind her.  Rin was coming up the stairs when Leah got to them.  “Your son says you and John do things the hard way to get this little girl to bed.  She’s out cold, Cor.”  
  “Here, Leah, let me take her.  You shouldn’t be lifting her.”  Corrine pulled her daughter over onto a hip.  Leah was astounded that the girl didn’t wake.  
  “She’s not that heavy, Rin.”  Leah was insulted.  “You two headed out?”  
  “Yeah, John has some work tomorrow morning, and I have to finish helping this little miss decorate her room.”  She chuckled.  “Remember that ass crack of dawn that I mentioned?”  Leah nodded.  “She gets up about then.  So I need some sleep.”  
  “Gotcha.”  She said as they joined the men in the living room again.  “Thanks for waking up my baby, John.  Now, I’ll never get to sleep.”  
  “Sorry, Leah.  It was cute.”  He didn’t sound sorry at all.  
  She smiled indulgently and hugged him.  “It was, so you’re forgiven.  Steven’s just going to continue the game anyway.”  
  “Probably.”  He shook hands with John as Leah hugged Rin and kissed Addy’s cheek softly.   He’d already hugged Rin, and they walked the other couple to the door.  Once the Gables were gone and the house secured, Steven pulled Leah into his arms and kissed her soundly.  “I think I’d rather play with you than the baby tonight.”  There was a hunger in his voice that had her trembling.  
  “I think I like the sound of that.  You have that promise from earlier to follow through on too.  Wanna shower with me first?”  She pecked his whiskered chin.  
  “Absolutely.”  He led her up the stairs to their room and the master bath that was attached to it.  “I asked John if there was anything to worry about now that the baby is turned.”  
  “I assume he assured you that you aren’t going to poke any eyes out or anything.”  She was constantly teasing him for his nervousness, but really it endeared him to her more and more.  
  “Not nice, my love, and yes he assured me that a happy mom equals a happy baby.  So let me take care of you tonight.”  He led her over to the tub instead of the shower.  “I’m going to run a bath and we are going to relax.”  
  “Sounds wonderful, just not too hot.  I don’t want to cook the poor thing.”  She smoothed her fingers down his spine on her way to get them towels.  
  Once the water was ready, he got both of them undressed and helped her into the tub before sitting and pulling her down between his legs.  The baby was still agitated, and he hoped the warm water and intended massage would calm him or her down.  He started with slow, firm strokes across her distended belly.  The movements slowed beneath his hands.  “That’s it, Little Hackett, time to rest.”  His whiskey voice was low and calming, and Leah sighed relaxing back against him.  “No sleeping, Mommy.  Daddy has plans for you.”  His whiskers tickled her neck as he placed a kiss to it’s side.  
  She wiggled her hips as much as she could against the hardness between them.  “I hadn’t noticed, Hon.”  His groan was enticing and she turned to pull him into a long, languid kiss.  She could taste a hint of the scotch he’d indulged in.  “Love you.”  She said when they parted.  
  “Just relax, woman.  Let me work my magic on our vigorous offspring.”  He said and resumed his massage of her belly.  After a time, he had her lean forward away from him and massaged her back as well.  
  “Steven, that feels amazing.”  She moaned out as the pain in her back receded under his touch.  “Thank you.”  
  “You’re welcome, but there’s no need to thank me for taking care of you.”  He kissed her spine, and reached to the shelf on the wall side of the large tub for the cloth he’d tossed there, and the soap beside it.  
  “Not only for that.”  She trailed off as he started soaping her back and arms.  
  “Oh, what then?”  He pulled her against his chest once more to soap the front of her.  
  “For our life, for being my love, for already being a wonderful father and for everything.”  He could tell that a swing was imminent, but thought that maybe this one was okay because she was overwhelmed by how much he loved her.  
  “Again, nothing to thank me for.  I love you, remember?”  He rinsed the cloth and dribbled warm water from it across her chest and belly to rid her of the soap.  
  “I do.”  She turned as much as she could to plant a kiss to his muscled chest.  “Are we done here yet?”  
  “If that’s what you want.”  His voice had deepened and vibrated through her from where they were still pressed together.  His hands were still moving over her, but it was more a caress to arouse and less a massage to soothe.  
  “I want.”  She stated and let her hands slide lower following the trail of hair down the center of his abdomen into the water.  Her hand engulfed him and he groaned needily.  “Oh, boy, do I want.”  She grinned and kissed him soundly.   
  Steven broke the kiss to stand and help her out of the tub.  He set it to drain, and grabbed one of the towels she’d gotten them.  He proceeded to seduce her as he dried her off.  She was a shaky mass of need by the time he’d finished.  He wasn’t far from being in the same state, so he led her to their bed not caring that he was still dripping.  
  Leah slid onto the bed and he followed her closely, settling on his knees between her legs.  He leaned down to kiss her belly softly, and felt her fingers run through his hair.  “Take a nap, Little Hackett.”  He murmured to their child and then set to work driving her closer to the edge of ecstasy.  They’d found a few positions that worked for them with her advanced stage of pregnancy so it wasn’t long before they were both flying over the edge.  Steven made sure to get the covers over them before falling into a sated sleep holding Leah close.


	14. Chapter 14

  Three weeks went by and true to Leah’s word, Gwen contacted Leah to tell her they were moving.  She wished the girl luck and a safe journey, and life settled again.  Steven was much less jumpy with that issue taken care of.  After her leave started, Leah took to visiting him for his lunch hour.  She still had issues with yeoman Allen, but did her best to ignore the other woman.  Steven had made a point to kiss his wife, thoroughly, several times in front of the yeoman, in hopes that she would lose interest.  Leah really enjoyed the daggers the other woman had glared at her for them.  So far though, no such luck.  
  As for the two boys that caused such hysteria, Jake had confessed to the idea being Grady’s.  He’d gone along with it after the other boy had pressured him.  One of the Alliance interrogators had finally matched wits with Grady and beat him at his own game, and he’d admitted to just wanting to create chaos so that he could watch.  He was in counseling now.  Jake was on probation and banned from all school functions until his probation was served.  He’d even written a letter to Luc, apologizing for tormenting him.  Luc had wanted to be gracious about it, and was angry with himself when he couldn’t bring himself to even speak to the other teen.  He’d been more helpful than normal around the house, but was quieter and more moody as well.  
  Steven had noticed his moodiness and had a talk with him.  It helped when he said it was natural and okay that Luc was still angry about their treatment of him.  He’d been much easier to live with after that.  They were all waiting impatiently for the littlest Hackett to show him or herself, and they were no closer to agreeing on names.  Leah had indeed started the nesting phase of pregnancy and cleaned the house from top to bottom.  She’d also decided that they needed direct access to the nursery beside their bedroom, so they had contractors in and out of the house trying to add a door in the wall before the baby came.  
   Steven was sitting in his office in a meeting with John on the morning of his and Leah’s first anniversary.  They were going over the proposal from Shepard to bring the Orizaba to Palaven for a visit to the soon to be completely rebuilt capitol city, Cipritine.  The admiralty board thought it was a good idea that Hackett be in attendance seeing as he was the Fleet Admiral, and the Turian people respected military leaders above all.  The trip would mean either a long separation from their families or trying to convince both women to go back to shipboard living earlier than planned.  Hackett didn’t know if Leah would be too keen on the idea with the baby’s arrival scheduled in that same time frame.  The good news was that it would be a month or more before the city was ready to celebrate the rebuild.  The relay there would be rebuilt and ready by that time, and that gave them time to plan for either situation.  
  “How’s Leah taking the down time?”  They’d called a halt for now.  “Is she driving you batty yet?”  
  “She’s doing okay.  With her harping at the construction crew all day, I get home to a wonderfully calm wife and an irate contractor.”  He chuckled.  “You’d think it wouldn’t be so difficult to put in a door.”  John was interrupted from commenting at a commotion outside the office.  They both shot to their feet at Leah’s voice.  
  “Look you little tart, if you don’t move away from the door, I’m going to let my water break all over that anally pristine desk.”  This was followed by a moan.  “Oh, mother of all fuckers.”  
  The admiral had already opened the door by the end of her threat, and found his wife doubled over with a hand to her belly.  “Leah?  Come here, and sit down.”  He took hold of her shoulders and sat her in a chair.  He hadn’t panicked this time and left her to Gable to assess.  “Yeoman, you are dismissed.  I’m tired of having to explain to you that nothing is so important that my wife can’t interrupt, and obviously this is an emergency.  Gather your things and get out of this office, NOW.”  He shouted when the woman hesitated.  She shot into motion at that.  
  John, meanwhile, had taken control with Leah.  Asking pertinent questions and feeling her abdomen.  “I’m not feeling contractions, but something is definitely going on.  Let’s get to my office and I’ll have a look.”  Luckily his office was only a few floors down, and they made it shortly with Steven mostly supporting Leah as they walked.  Gable had the scanner going as soon as she was on the diagnostic table.  “Okay, let’s see what is happening in there.”  
  The image came up on a screen by the bed.  “Well?”  Steven asked as Leah grit her teeth at another sharp pain.  
  “Okay, we’re fine.  Baby turned head down again, and is pressing on the cervix.  Most of your pain is from the pressure there, looks like the sharp pain is from the baby stretching out close to full length in there.  The head is right at the cradle of your pelvic girdle.  It won’t be long now.”  
  “What does that mean?  Days, hours, what?”  Leah was still in pain and not amused at all.  
  “Maybe a week or two, but I doubt it will be longer.  You aren’t due for another three yet, so it could be.  I doubt it though.”  Gable stated clinically.  “Watch for the show to dislodge.  Then we’ll know more.”  
  “The what?”  Steven was thoroughly confused, and Leah didn’t look any better.  
  “The mucus plug.”   John informed.  
  “Ah, gotcha.  How will I know?”  Leah was no longer confused by terminology.  
  “I admit it’s easy to miss.  I can check you if you want.”  He raised a brow awaiting her decision.  “We’ll call it this week’s appointment.”  
  “Go ahead, at least I’ll know something.  Gods this hurts.”  She griped as she stood up and rid herself of her underwear.  She was in a maternity dress, so she didn’t bother with the gown John offered.  Steven helped her back on the table while John donned a pair of gloves.  The exam didn’t take long.  
  “Still there, give it a little while.  The pain will ease, probably, or you’ll get used to the pressure on your cervix.  How’s it feel in your chest?”  He asked.  
  “Better.  It’s easier to breathe.”  Leah sounded a little surprised at that.  
  “Good.  Mean’s the baby is getting in position, and you possibly are in very early labor.”  He held up a hand.  “Don’t get your hopes up this could last for days.”   
  “Crap on toast, John.  Can we do anything to speed things along?”  She asked.  
  “Sex.”  He deadpanned.   “Specifically ejaculate.  It softens the cervix which will loosen the plug, and could induce labor.  Taking into account the position of the baby it probably will work.”  He grinned at her interested gaze zeroing in on Steven.  “I think you are going to be a very tired admiral very soon.”  
  “At least I’ll die a happy man.”  Hackett stated.  “It’ll have to wait until the end of the day though, Sweetheart.”  He kissed the bridge of her nose.   “I’ve got a meeting with Admiral Tighe.  He’s going to be my replacement while I’m on leave with you and the baby.  I also need to find a new aide.”  
  “Thanks for that, by the way.”  She pulled him down to press her forehead to his.  “If I hadn’t been in so much pain I’d have decked her.”  
  “I’d like to have seen that.  She was gone at the end of today anyway.”  He stated.  
  “Oh really, why’s that?”  Leah was curious, but focused on the pain finally easing up.  “Oh thank you so much, Kicker.  That feels better.”  She stroked her belly absently.  
  “She tried to kiss me this morning.  I didn’t appreciate it, but I’m swamped lately getting ready to not be in the office, and couldn’t wait on a new aide.  I can call her back if you still want to deck her.”  He grinned, and she still adored how his scar pulled at the smile.  
  “You’re lucky I love you so much, Steven.”  She traced that scar now.  
  “I said she tried, I didn’t say that she succeeded.  She was very violently delivered from her notion of gaining my affections when I stood up and dumped her on her ass.”  Leah was laughing now.  
  “Wish I could have seen that.  Actually, I’m feeling better, I think I’d like to punch her stupid face now.”  She was gritting her teeth at the thought of the other woman pawing at her admiral.  
  “Easy there, tiger.”  John intervened.  “You are in no shape to go punching people.  I thought you were in pain.”  
  “It’s easing up, baby Hackett must be done with the stretch.”  She was feeling the pressure still, but the sharp pain was almost gone.  
  “Good, so what was that curse you let loose with in the office?”  John asked with a chuckle.  “You can get dressed again, incidentally.”  
  “John, if you think that was colorful you may want to have earplugs for the delivery.”  Hackett informed him.  “My Leah has a very soldier-like vocabulary.”  
  “I blame my dad.”  She said as Steven helped her off the table again and handed her back the panties she’d tossed him.  “He was a soldier, but I think I’ve mentioned that.”  
  “This could be interesting.”  Gable grinned.  “Well, since we’re treating this as your checkup, there are some things we need to get straight.” He got them back on track.  
  “Like?”  Hackett asked.  
  “Who should be in the delivery room, whether or not you want to cut the cord, little details like that.”  Was John’s answer.  
  “I’ll be in the room, of course, but anyone else is up to Leah.  Would you like Lucas in there?”  Steven watched his wife’s expression go from attentive to thoughtful to distaste.  “No then?”  
  “I admit it would be a bonding experience,” she started off, “but there are bits of me, one very specific bit in particular, that I don’t think my kids should see.  I doubt Luc would disagree.”  
  “He is rather shy of girls, no matter that flippancy he has sometimes when talking about them.”  Hackett observed.  
  “Not shy, I’ve seen him flirting.  He’s got a long way to go to be successful at charming a lady, but he’s well on his way.  That kinda shy approach is because he respects them and is a gentleman at heart.  Like someone else I know.”  Her hand slid into his hair, and pulled him down to rest her forehead to his again.  “He’s only had you and I as an example of new relationships.  You’re a smooth act, Steven Hackett.  He’s just trying to emulate that.”  
  “I thought you said the seduction would have to wait, Admiral.”  John interrupted them.  
  “Oh, there’s never a time I’m not trying to seduce my wife, John.  Besides, I’ve watched you and Rin for the last twelve years.  Deal with it.”  Steven shot back.  “The next couple weeks are going to be a lot of fun aren’t they.”  Leah only grinned at him knowingly.  
  “Okay, what about cutting the cord?”  
  Steven watched Leah’s face for a bit to see if he could read an opinion there.  She just tilted her head with a neutral expression.  It was solely his decision, so he thought for a moment.  “You know, I think I’ll leave that to you.  I’d rather be holding the baby with Leah.”  
  “So, straight to the tummy for bonding then?”  John asked.  
  Leah took this one.  “Definitely, I want the first body to body contact with the baby as soon as possible.  Close as you can get him or her to my heart, the sound will be comforting.”  
  “If the kid can hear it.  With you two as mom and dad, I’d bet this is going to be a tempestuous newborn.”  
  “In other words, we’re loud and the baby will be too.”  She clarified.  
  “More specifically, you are loud, Leah.  Steven is just a commanding presence.  He doesn’t need to be loud when just standing there is imposing.”  
  Steven snorted at that.  “I never knew you were intimidated, John.”  
  “Not so much any more, but when we first started working together.  I was a little star struck and very, very green.”  They finished their strategy and John reminded her that he wanted to see her again next week.  With the appointment made Steven and Leah headed out.  She took him to lunch, and then headed home to oversee the final touches to the nursery door.  
  That night, Steven was not sure what to expect when he got home.  Leah had a good laugh at his expression when he entered to her and Luc starting dinner.  “You thought I was waiting to pounce, didn’t you?”  
  “I might have been a little worried.”  He admitted.  Leah gave Luc an escape route by sending him off stating that Steven would take over for him.  “I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”  He couldn’t tell if she was angry or not.  
  “Nope, I just didn’t think he needed to hear us discuss our sex life.”  She giggled at him.  “Now, get over here and start helping make your anniversary dinner.”  He did so, and they worked silently for a moment.  He knew that she was gathering her thoughts.  He let her have the time she needed.  “Steven, I don’t want our bedroom time to ever be a chore.  Do I want this pregnancy over?  Gods yes.  I’m not in such a rush that I’d misuse you to get it done though.”  She looked over at him after stirring a boiling pot of something.  
  “I know that.  I feel the same, but I know how uncomfortable you’ve been lately, and I wondered how ready you were to get this show on the road.”  He stopped chopping the veggies he’d taken over from Luc, and slid behind her to wrap his arms around her.  “I don’t mind it, if that’s what happens.  I wasn’t kidding with John.  I’d be a very happy admiral if we had marathon sex to get this labor started.”  
  “Well, me too, but…god it sounds cheesy even in my head…” Leah trailed off and thought some more.  “Okay, I don’t want us to feel like a means to an end.  That aspect of our relationship has always been about joy and fun and relaxing together or comforting one another.  We just happen to be getting all sweaty doing it.”  He chuckled.  “I’m not opposed to marathon sex with you.  Hell, we’ve had some good runs over the last year, but tonight is our anniversary.  I just want to spend it with you.  Don’t really care what we do.”  She shrugged.  
  “Good, how far along in this dinner prep are we?”  He sounded a little relieved.   “Could we pack everything away and save it for tomorrow or is this not a good place to stop?”  
  She looked puzzled now.  “Well, aside from the boiling pot in front of me most of it could be packed away.  Why?”  
  “I’ve made surprise arrangements for tonight’s dinner.  There should be an outfit on the bed.  Rin said she’d take care of it when she dropped Luc off, go put it on.”  He whispered in her ear.  
  “Kiss me first?”  He happily obliged, and they got a little carried away.  “Okay, so that aspect of us will likely never be a chore.  Good god, how are we going to make it while I’m recovering?”  
  “I have no idea, but we will.”  His twinkling eyes pulled her in for another kiss.  “Go, woman.  Rin should be here any minute to pick Luc up.  He’s staying with the Gable’s this evening, and we are going out.  Last chance before the Kicker is here.”  He grinned at her delighted expression.  
  They went to dinner like it was the first time they’d gone out on a date.  He wined, well sparkling cidered, her and dined her and seduced her when they got home.  They didn’t worry about anything other than their anniversary that night and it was better than the intimacy, that was inevitable, in the bedroom.  
  By her next doctor’s visit she was ready to tell Gable what she thought of his unreliable theory.  They’d been having a lot of fun, admittedly, but baby Hackett was still stubbornly refusing to vacate the premises.  He just laughed and told her that these things happen in their own time.  She’d stuck her tongue out at him.  
  The intervening two weeks had been hectic, to say the least.  Hackett spending even more time doing as much as he could at the office to be ready for an extended leave, and Leah preparing herself and the house for the imminent arrival.    
  She entered Gable’s office, just after lunch with Steven, in a foul temper with a moderate back ache that hadn’t let up since the previous afternoon.  Gable noticed her temper immediately.  “Bad day?”  
  “Not really, if my back would just ease off.”  She was matter-of-fact, but Gable’s face sobered.  “What?”  
  “How long has your back been bothering you?”  John’s tone put Leah on edge a little.  
  “A couple of days now, mostly just a dull ache, but yesterday evening it ramped up and just hasn’t quit.  Why?”  She explained, sounding a little worried.  
  “Hop up on the table, I’ll do an exam.”  He started pushing around on her, and she gasped sharply when a rush of wetness coated her legs.  
  “Did my water just break?”  She was stunned.  
  “Spectacularly so.”  He stated.  “Let me finish the exam and see how far along we are.  Call Steven and get him moving.”  He was tugging a pair of gloves on as he spoke.  
  She pulled up her omni-tool and sent a vid request to her husband.  “Hi, that was quick, appointment go well?”  He was distracted by something in front of him.  
  “I’m still in it, and I’d like you to wrap up what your doing and join us on the way to the hospital.”  That broke his semi-concentration away from his task.  His attention snapped up sharply to her.  “We are in labor down here.  Water just broke, and John’s checking progress.”  She was trying to ignore the exam going on below her waist.  
  John spoke up then.  “We have some time, only about three centimeters dilation, but you two will have a baby to take home in a few hours.”  He grinned at Leah.  
  “I’m on my way down now.”  Hackett stated and cut the vid.  
  It took about fifteen minutes for him to enter the room.  Leah was glad that he had taken the time to finish up what he’d been working on.  She was panicked enough for the both of them.  “Steven?”  She said, a little in relief and a little in angst.  
  Hackett crossed to the table and took her hand.  “I’m here.”  It was a phrase that they’d used with each other more times than could be counted through their relationship, and it was all she needed for the fear to start melting away.  With his steady presence at her side, even if he was as scared as she was, she could handle anything.  With returning calm came clarity of thought.  She pulled her tool back up, and shot off a message to Rin informing her of the situation, and asking if she’d stop by the house and get her bag.  Luc knew where it was and could let Rin in.  
  Soon they were tucked into a cozy hospital room with the lights lowered.  Personnel were bustling in and out getting things ready for the delivery.  There was one nurse in particular that was getting on her nerves, but other than that she was as relaxed as she could be in the situation.  Steven sat with her on the bed, arms around her and talking her through the contractions as they got stronger and closer together.  She was handling them fairly well now that he was holding her.  It was the nurse’s protest of Hackett being on the bed with her, and the argument that followed that had Leah annoyed with her.  Leah had finally banned the young woman from her presence in the end and gotten her way.  
  “You’re progressing nicely, Leah.”  John had just finished yet another exam of her cervix.  “You’re up to six and a half centimeters.  Won’t be too much longer now.”  
  “I thought labor was supposed to last and last.  This is going fast, John.”  
  “Leah, you’ve been in labor since your back started aching.  That’s, what did you say, a couple of days.”  He was gentle with her, knowing that she was in a lot of pain and worried about the process she was facing.  Labor was a very apt description.  She had a lot of exhausting work ahead of her.  He noticed her expression tighten again.  “Another?”  She could only nod.  
  “I need to move.”  She said after it was done.  “Can I get up and walk for a while?”  
  “It couldn’t hurt.  Steven, just stay with her.  The contractions are more intense and we don’t want her falling.”  He warned.  
  “As if I’d be anywhere other than by her side.”  His tone was wry.  
  “I understand completely.”  He was thinking of his experience with the births of his own children now.  “I’ll be back in a little while.”  He had a few other patients here to check on.  
  “Still want to walk?”  Steven asked Leah.  She nodded and started to extricate herself from the bed.  He helped her and kept an arm around her waist to support her.  “Where to?”  
  “Let’s see if we can make it to the waiting room again.  I want to hug Luc and let him know I’m okay.”  They’d been walking the halls for a few hours now, off and on.  
  “Okay, I’ll go at your pace, Sweetheart.”  He took her hand in his free one and they started off.  They made it to the waiting room easily before another contraction hit, and she had to stop in the doorway to breathe.  Steven held her through it and spoke softly in her ear encouraging her, and reminding her to relax and let her body do it’s job.  After a bit the pain lessened and Leah took in the occupants of the room.  
  Rin and the Gable kids were there with Luc.  She was surprised to see several of the friends she’d made on Orizaba there.  What brought the tears to her eyes was the sight of Eathan and his aunt and uncle, and the families of Kassim and Crane as well.  Kassim’s new father was an assistant to one of the parliament members.  Crane’s mother worked for the Prime Minister and Eathan’s uncle was in the Alliance, so they’d all ended up here on Arcturus as well.  She hugged each of the boys and their parents in gratitude of their support.  She got her hug from Luc as well before the next wave started.  
  “Okay, guys, I think it’s time I head back to my room.  I just wanted to see everyone before we get down to business.”  She hugged Luc again and accepted an unexpected hug from Crane’s mother.  Steven supported her back down to their room and got her into bed again.  
  “Do you need anything before I join you?  Ice chips or anything?”  His attentiveness had her falling in love all over again with this remarkable man.  
  “I think I need the bathroom.”  She was embarrassed at how often she was making that trip.  
  “No problem, Love.”  He helped her back out of bed and to the toilet.  Steven stayed with her, and helped her back to bed when she’d finished.  “Doing okay still?”  
  She nodded reaching for his hand.  He let her have it knowing by the tightness around her eyes that she was in the throes of another contraction.  “They’re getting closer together.”  She said as it finally eased, and tugged him back to her.  
  “Means we’ll get to meet our baby soon.”  He let her pull him back onto the bed with her.  “You amaze me, do you know that?”  He asked her when he’d settled with her back to his chest on their sides.  
  “I think I’ve heard you say that before.”  Her air whooshed out at the end and her hands over his tightened again.  
  “You’re wonderful, Leah Hackett.  You’re doing great.  Just a little longer, you’re peaking.”  He was watching the monitor mapping out her contractions.  “It’s letting off.”  
  “I couldn’t tell.”  She was sarcastic, but teasing.  As the labor had intensified through the afternoon and evening, she’d gotten to the point that she didn’t want anyone other than Steven touching her.  Gable being the only exception to the rule.  Steven had taken it in stride, but he was staggered by the love that had swelled that his wife only wanted him in this moment of need.  
  “Anything I can do?”  She merely shook her head.  
  “Just stay with me, I’m a little drowsy and I want to doze a bit before the next one.”  She held the hand that was caressing her belly, and cupped the forearm around her shoulders with the other.  “Love you.”  She was already dozing, he could tell.  
  “Love you back, Leah.  I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry.  I’m here.”  He felt her relax then and just held her while she got a bit of rest.  
  A few hours later, Steven was still holding Leah in the bed, but they were sitting and her back was pressing hard into his chest as she bore down to deliver their child.  They were both sweating, and he was helping her hold her legs up.  She hadn’t wanted the stirrups and had won that argument as well.  John had found her feistiness with the demanding nurses amusing.  
  Now, John was at the business end of the bed, and appeared to be elbows deep helping to ease the baby’s head free.  “Okay, Leah, rest a bit.  I need to suction the mouth and nose.  Then we’ll start on the shoulders.”  
  “M’kay.”  Was all she had the energy to say.  Steven took the opportunity to wipe her face and neck with a cool cloth.  “Thanks.”  
  “My pleasure, Sweetheart.”  He kissed her neck and caressed her arms to help her relax.  
  “Okay.”  John started them up again.  Soon the tiniest wail filled the room.  Steven felt Leah start sobbing in relief and wonder as John held up the baby for them to see.  “It’s a girl.”  
  “A girl.”  Steven was breathless watching John wipe their daughter down and then place her on Leah’s stomach.  The tiny head resting between her breasts and still that diaphanous wail.  “Leah, we have a daughter.”  
  “Hi, baby girl.”  She was crying too, and kissing their daughter’s wispy, dark hair.  Dainty little hands flailed against Leah as she felt of her daughter making sure that she was whole and proving to herself that the baby was really in her arms.  “She’s beautiful, Steven.”  
  His arms were around them both, and he was checking their daughter too.  He was captivated with her.  She was the most delectable thing he’d never thought to want.  “She’s us.”  He noted that there was a perfect miniscule replica of his wife’s nose centered in the tiny face.  “Leah, we did good.  She’s beautiful like her mom.”  He nuzzled her cheek with his own.  “Thank you, Leah.”  His voice was rough with emotion and she glanced at him to find tears in his eyes as he gazed at their daughter.  
  “You’re welcome, My Admiral.”  She nuzzled him back.  “I love you, so much.”  She kissed him softly on the lips.  “We still need a name for our little lady.”  She whispered to him.  
  A few seconds later, she was protesting the nurse taking the baby.  “It’s okay, Leah.  We need to get her cleaned up and check her over.  You and I’ve got a little more work to do here.  Don’t worry, Nina will bring her back shiny as a new penny.”  
  Leah and Steven shared a look.  “I like it.”  She said at the same time he said, “That sounds perfect.”  
  John was taken aback for a moment.  “Did I just name your daughter?”  Amusement was starting to trickle in.  
  “Penny.”  Leah stated testing the name.  “Penny Antonia Hackett.  It is perfect.  Steven, go with her.”  Her worry was back.  He eased her forward and pulled himself from around her.  
  “I’ll be right back.”  He smiled and kissed her.  “With our baby girl.”  John pulled Leah’s attention back to finishing the birthing process.  Her worry was natural, but not necessary.  The nurse never left the room, or her line of sight.  Penny was given a quick sponge bath, and the cord was trimmed and tied off.  Then she was weighed and measured and given her first dose of vitamins.  Penny howled through the whole process, only calming after she’d been wrapped tightly in a warm blanket and had a tiny pink cap placed on her equally tiny head.  
  The nurse turned to find the Admiral watching and smiled.  “Want to hold your daughter, Sir?”  He could only nod and Penny was placed delicately into his arms.  
  “Hi there, Starshine.”  He’d seen her eyes when she’d opened them briefly.  They were his eyes, and he thought they looked like the light of the stars he’d watched out countless view ports over the years.  “It’s daddy.  I’m so glad to finally meet you, little girl.”  His voice was infinitely gentle.  “Let’s get you back to Mommy, shall we?”  The little bundle made a mewling whimper and settled down at the sound of his voice.  
  Leah was waiting for them as John finished his job while the nurse cleaned Leah up a little.  She was grinning at him.  “Well, how’d we do?”  
  “She’s 6.4 pounds, and nineteen and a half inches long.”  He grinned and gracefully placed the baby in her arms.  “We didn’t do too bad.  You spend a little time with our Penny, while I go tell her brother all about her.”  He leaned down to kiss first Leah’s forehead, and then Penny’s.  
  “Okay, don’t be gone long, daddy.”  She smiled at him and went back to watching their daughter’s scrunched face.  Penny was still disgruntled and fairly exhausted.  “As soon as John says it’s okay you can bring him in.  The others too if they want.”  It was the last thing she said before becoming absorbed in unwrapping their daughter to count tiny fingers and toes.  He watched for a moment, the joy and wonder on Leah’s face, as she studied their Penny.  
  He was back after a little while, and found that he was missing Penny’s first meal.  The infant had her eyes shut tight in concentration as she suckled strongly.  The look of tender adoration on Leah’s face made his eyes fill once more.  They were the most beautiful scene he’d ever beheld.  “Hi, I sent everyone home for now.  It’s pretty late, and Rin and the kids have school tomorrow.  She said she’ll drop Luc off before they head over.  He’ll be staying with us tomorrow.”  
  “Okay, that sounds good.  I want to see them all, I really do, but I’m just tired all of a sudden.  As soon as our little miss is done here I’ll probably pass out.”  Steven came to sit on the bed beside them so he could watch their baby bond with his wife.  “Come up here and hold us?  Precious Penny needs Daddy close too.”  He eased onto the bed with them and watched the baby nurse over Leah’s shoulder.  As he watched, Steven realized he’d never been more content in his life.  
  
  The next morning Leah woke to Steven sitting in the chair beside her with Penny in his arms.  “Did you sleep at all last night?”  She asked when he looked up at her stretching.  
  “Not much.  Your favorite nurse came in around three or so and wanted to take Penny to the nursery.  I didn’t think you’d like it much if you woke and she wasn’t here.”  He said softly so he didn’t wake the baby nestled against his chest.  
  “Good call.  I take it that Admiral Daddy won the argument.”  Leah stated, amused and grateful that he’d been there.  
  “He did, and nurse nosy was asked to stay away from the Hackett room for the remainder of our tenure.”  He was chuckling.  
  “I know she’s just trying to do her job, but I don’t want her near Penny.  Thanks, Steven.”  
  “I agree with you.”  He said bringing Penny to lay her in her mother’s arms.  “John said that the nurse is new, and a little overzealous to do things by the book.  I don’t want a green nurse looking after our girl either.”  
  It wasn’t long before visitors showed up in the form of Rin and the kids.  The other woman ohhed and ahhed over the baby, and let Addy and Sam get a quick look before they had to leave for school.  Luc was quiet watching the others check out the baby.  Finally, Steven shared a look with Leah who nodded.  
  “Luc, come have a seat in the chair.”  Steven ordered gently.  The boy nodded and sat watching the bundle in Leah’s arms, Steven took Penny from her and stepped over to place her in Luc’s arms.  “Meet your sister, Luc.  Penny has been waiting all night to finally get a look at the guy that’s been poking at her the last few months.”  Luc smiled a little, though he looked terrified to be holding the miniscule body.  
  “Hi there, Penny.”  He said awed as he gazed on the sleeping baby.  “You look like Mom.  We’re gonna have a lot of fun together, you know that.”  He held the baby for a long time, talking to her the whole while, until she woke and demanded a meal.  
  They stayed in the hospital until that afternoon.  Penny was a perfectly healthy newborn, and had a well developed set of lungs.  She took every opportunity to show them off.  Usually when a visitor showed up to congratulate the new parents, and especially when anyone other than mom or dad or big brother was holding her.  Only a few hours old and Penny Hackett already had her own opinions.  
  She was an active newborn too.  It made the first couple weeks home frantic for Leah and Steven.  They’d finally gotten a system down so that one of them was able to get some sleep or accomplish household chores while Penny was sleeping or lying contently either in her bassinet or someone’s arms.  Leah was infinitely grateful they’d decided to buy two of the little cribs for the two levels of their home.  It would have been a pain to get one up and down stairs throughout the day.  
  Steven went back to the office after the third week, but only for half days.  He was still technically on leave, but would consult with Tighe on sticky decisions.  He was a quick study at all the duties of a new baby as well.  Leah was convinced that Penny preferred her dad to anyone unless she was hungry.  At the moment Leah was the only source of food, and she loved the bonding time spent with the baby nursing.  She loved that Penny, more often than not, stared up at her while she was feeding.  She loved seeing her husband’s eyes in the round little face.  
  She was just finishing up with a feeding when Steven came in.  “Okay, Angel eyes, let’s get you into bed for a little while.”  She whispered to the full and drowsy infant, as she placed Penny into the bassinet.  Steven’s warmth encircled her as his arms did when he sidled up behind to watch their daughter fall asleep with her.  Leah turned in his arms to hold him tightly.  “We missed you this morning.”  She informed him.  
  “Oh, good to know I’m needed here.”  He pecked her forehead.  
  “Always, my love.  I had a little miss fussy pants on my hands for a good part of the morning.”  She laughed.  “She really is daddy’s girl, you know that?”  
  “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  He pulled her out of the room and down the stairs.  “Don’t think that she hasn’t got me wrapped right around that tiny little finger of hers either.”  
  “I’d never think that.  She’s got her big brother wrapped around the next one over.”  She grinned at him.  “She’s got me there too.  Even when she is fussy, she just prefers you.  Oh, the cord finally came off today too.  So, bath time tonight should be interesting.”  
  “And loud.”  He stated, Penny was not shy about voicing her protests and was not fond of her bathing routine so far.  
  “Probably.  Want to help out, or are you and Luc going to abandon me?”  She was playing and he knew it.  
  “I wouldn’t miss that for the world.”  He stated, and then changed topics.  “There’s a plan coming together at the office.  We should talk about it.”  
  “Okay.”  She sobered and they sat on the couch.  “What is it?”  
  “Shepard informed us a few weeks ago that the capitol city on Palaven is nearly rebuilt.  They are holding ceremonies to commemorate the occasion.  I’ll be taking the Orizaba to the Apien Crest as soon as they get the relay up and running.  We’ve still got a couple of months before that happens if projections are accurate.  I wanted to know what you thought about either going with me or staying here.”  His finger was tracing designs on one of her palms.  
  “I don’t know, Steven.  I’ll be back at school by then.  Is there some system in place for the wife of the Fleet Admiral to keep her job if she goes off with her husband for a while on a tour?”  She asked, as her mind started racing.  
  “Not that I’m aware of.  If you wanted to go with me, and we’d have to think of Luc too, you might have to take a leave or even resign temporarily.”  He was worried at her contemplative expression.  
  “I don’t know, Steven, we’ve got some time, so I can talk to Rin, and the school board.”  She nestled against his side and his arm automatically slipped around her.  “We’ll need bigger quarters if we all go.”  
  “I’ve already done some restructuring as people transferred in and out.  The Captain’s suite is ours now.  I can take you over to see the place if you want.”  
  “Maybe in a couple weeks when Penny is ready for daycare and I’m back to work.”  She did want to see the new quarters, and she definitely didn’t want to be separated from Steven for endless weeks, but knew going into this that he’d be away some.  Her reluctance now could be blamed on new mommy nerves.  She could always teach the kids on the ship as a civilian employed by the alliance, like Rin was.  
  “Okay, it’s a date.”  He stated.  “Under normal circumstances it wouldn’t be an issue you know.”  He’d somehow read her mind.  “Usually, I live aboard ship and only shuttle over for a few nights here and there to the station.  The rebuild of Arcturus has changed that for a bit, but when things go back to normal home will be on the Orizaba.  You know that.”  
  “I do, and I hadn’t forgotten.  It just hasn’t been at the forefront of my mind lately.”  As though on queue there was a cry from her omni-tool.  “She never sleeps long enough.”  
  “I’ll go get her, Sweetheart.  You rest for a bit.  I’m only asking you to think about it, you know.”  He said, and she nodded.  
  “Oh, don’t worry, I want to go with you.  I just haven’t figured out the logistics of it yet.”  She smiled for him.  “Now, go get Penny before she gets the hiccups.  We’ll all be miserable if that happens.”  Penny absolutely hated the startling little jerks in her tummy, and if she cried long enough hiccups were inevitable.  
  “Be right back.”  She could hear him when he entered their bedroom.  He was talking to their daughter.  “Hey there, Starshine.  Daddy’s here, my little lady.”  Leah could imagine him scooping the infant up into his arms.  “What’s all this fuss about, hmm?”  The baby’s cries had calmed somewhat, but she was still unhappy.  
  Steven checked his baby girl over for the cause of her grumbling.  She was usually quiet unless there was a reason to be fussy.  He got to the diaper and wasn’t all that surprised.  “I see the trouble.  Let your Dad take care of this.”  He carried her through the adjoining door, Leah’s idea to put it in had been one of the best, and settled her on the changing table.  He was adept at this after the intervening practice since they’d gotten home.  “That must be uncomfortable.  Hold on a moment, Precious Penny, Dad will have you cleaned up in no time.”  He was putting words into action as he swiftly changed the soiled diaper making certain to clean the baby properly.  She was content by the time he’d swaddled her within her blanket and disposed of the used diaper.  “Let’s go see Mommy, huh?”  
  Leah was grinning at him as he came into the den.  “I love listening to you with her.”  
  “You hear that, Pen, mom’s been spying on us.”  He nuzzled the tiny nose and a big yawn was his reward.  “Still sleepy, my girl?”  He started bouncing her gently, and soon the infant was asleep in his arms.  “Go have a nap, Sweetheart.  I’ve got her, and we’ll be okay.”  
  “Wish I could.”  She said around a yawn.  “I need to start thinking of dinner for us before Luc gets home.”  
  “Tell you what, you and Penny take a nap while I handle dinner.”  He settled the baby in her arms and kissed his wife.  She gave him a dazed grin.  
  “I won’t say no to that.”  She yawned again, and he laughed because he knew exactly how she felt.  “Her bassinet is in the kitchen. Would you bring it in here please?”  
  “Of course, but you could just hold her you know.  She likes sleeping on mommy’s tummy.”  He brushed a locke of stray hair from her face.  
  “I don’t want to chance rolling and dropping her while I’m out.”  She was cautious with their daughter.  
  He chuckled.  “You won’t, just angle her to the back of the couch and you’ll be fine.”  He guided her to her back, and kissed her brow then Penny’s.  “I’ll come check on you periodically.  I won’t let either of you fall.”  His finger was light down the bridge of her nose.  
  “Okay, love you, Steven.”  She was exhausted.  
  “Sleep, Leah.”  He waited until both his ladies were out and then headed to the kitchen.  He was glad the girls were in the den a little while later when the door signaled visitors.  He hurried from the kitchen to answer the door.  Rin was there with Lucas.  
  “Sorry, dad, forgot my key card.”  He looked a little sheepish.  
  “And you wonder why we won’t let you have the code unless you memorize it?”  Steven stated matter of fact.  There was no accusation or recrimination in his voice.  
  “Yeah, I know.”  He shrugged.  
  “Well, come in here.  Rin you and the kids want to visit, Leah and Penny are napping, but Penny will be hungry soon.”  He invited.  “You can call John and join us for dinner.”  
  “You have a deal, Admiral sir.”  She turned and let loose a whistle.  Sam helped Addy out and the kids came running up.  
  “Hi, Admiral Steven.” Sam said as he sidled past.  Steven and Rin chuckled.  Addy latched onto a masculine calf.  
  “Hello there, Adaline.  Want to come see Penny?”  The little girl had fallen completely in love with the baby when they’d met, more formally, a few days ago.  She nodded vigorously.  “Okay, then, come with me.”  He peeled her arms from his leg and took her hand.  Sam and Luc were headed upstairs with snacks and drinks.  “Luc dinner soon, and keep it down.  Mom’s in the den with Penny.”  
  “Got it, Dad.”  They disappeared around the corner into Luc’s room.  
  “How about we get you a juice before going to visit Penny?”  He asked Addy.  
  “Okay.  Baby is pretty.”  She stated.  
  “Yes ma’am, she certainly is.”  He lifted her to a hip and went back into the kitchen with Rin on his heels.  
  “Let me take her, Steven.”  Rin pulled her daughter from his grasp.  “Looks like you’re busy over there.”  She indicated the stove.  
  “I am.”  He headed back to his dinner prep.  “Juice is in the fridge.”  He checked the food and took a moment to head to the Den and check on Leah and Penny.  Leah was still sleeping.  One of her hands was resting on Penny’s little bottom, and the other, nearest the open side of the couch was holding the baby’s side so that she didn’t fall.  Steven grinned softly at her.  She’d been worried for nothing, she was a natural.  
  As he looked closer he noticed that Penny was not asleep, but content to be on Leah’s chest.  The newborn’s eyes unfocused still, but attempting to see her world.  He moved quietly closer to the couch, and noticed Leah’s breathing change.  She was aware that someone had come into the room.  Her eyes slowly opened.  “Hi, checking on us girls?”  
  “Of course, and Rin brought Luc home.  I invited the Gables for dinner.  I’m making a roast so there’ll be plenty for everyone.”  He informed her.  
  “Okay, take Penny girl for a little while so I can freshen up a little?”  
  “With pleasure.”  He lifted the baby into his arms, and kissed a tiny brow.  His beard must’ve tickled her little nose because she let out the cutest sneeze he’d ever heard.  “Bless you, baby girl.  Daddy’s sorry he tickled your nose.”  He looked up at Leah.  “Maybe I should shave it off, you think?”  
  “I think you’ll be okay if you don’t, but if shaving it is what you want, go ahead.”  She shrugged.  “I’ll miss it, though.”  She tugged on his goatee in passing.  
  “I guess I’ll leave it then.”  He leaned over for a peck to her lips.  “Take your time if you want a shower.”  
  “I just want to change my shirt.  I’m sure I’ve got spit up somewhere.”  She smiled ruefully.  Penny didn’t have the problem often, but Leah was sure that it went everywhere when she did.  
  “Not that I can see, but we’ll be in the kitchen.  There’s a young lady in there that wants to see her new friend again.”  He let her lead the way out.  They parted when she headed to the stairs and he and Penny entered the kitchen.  Rin was still in there with Addy.  The little girl grew excited as he came in with the bundled up infant.  “Corrine, would you care to watch Penny while I check dinner?”  He knew the other woman was dying to get a hold of the baby.  
  “I’d love to.”  He transferred his daughter to her and went back to the food.  Rin knelt down to let Addy see Penny.  “Be gentle with Penny, Adaline.”  She reminded.  The two were close enough that Penny studied the older child as intently as Addy studied the tiny baby in her mother’s arms.  
  “I see we’re still trying to figure each other out.”  Leah’s voice broke their concentration after a few minutes.  
  “Leah, this baby gets cuter every time I see her.”  Penny was starting to squirm in her arms.  “I think she’s ready for a snack though.”  
  “Right, Steven are you okay in here?  I can send the boys to help out if you want.”  Leah offered.  
  “I’m fine.  All that’s left is to get the roast in the oven, go before Penny gets upset.”  Their daughter was not a patient thing when it came to feeding times.  She wanted it promptly on schedule, and if she got into a fit then it was hard to calm her enough to get her to nurse.  “I’ll join you ladies in a little while.”  
  The four girls left him to his cooking and made their way back to the den.  Leah got a blanket to protect her modesty if one of the boys came in and settled her hungry daughter to the business of having a meal.  “Have you and John talked about this trip to Palaven?”  She asked Rin.  
  “Yes we have.  I already informed the school that I’ll be resigning.  We’re so used to ship living, these last few months feel odd.  It’s nice to have a house instead of quarters, but I love the feel of the stars around us.”  
  “We’re on a station, technically they still are.”  Leah was laughing.  “I understand what you’re saying though.  I wanted to see if I can go back to work when Penny’s ready for daycare.  I’m scared to death I won’t be able to.”  Leah admitted.  
  “What do you mean?” Rin was a little concerned.  
  “I can’t stand the thought of leaving her with someone other than family.  Maybe you and John, but I get shaky when I think about leaving her at a school and not having her with me.”  She sighed.  “I need to talk to John about this.  I haven’t even told Steven.”  
  “Told me what?”  He entered the room with a taste test spoon for each of them.  
  “That I think the trauma from the war is making another appearance.”  Leah’s voice was tight with worry and shame.  
  “Leah, being reluctant to leave your helpless infant with a stranger is not all that uncommon.”  Rin informed her.  “I was a wreck when I had to leave Sam with a daycare when he was a baby.”  Rin took a bite of the piece that Steven had brought.  “Damn, Admiral, that’s good.  Want to come be my personal chef?”  She joked.  
  “But did just the thought of it cause anxiety attacks?”  Leah asked after trying her own bite, and switching her daughter around.  
  “Well, no, but leaving him sure did.”  
  “Leah, if you don’t want to leave her with a daycare, then don’t.”  Steven sat beside her and slid a supportive arm around her shoulders.  “I’ve told you we both don’t need to work.  I’m the Fleet Admiral for crying out loud.  I make enough to support us and then some.”  
  “I know that, I’ve always been self-sufficient though.”  She leaned into him and chuckled when he lifted the blanket to watch their daughter eat for a moment.  She loved that he loved watching Penny nurse.  
  “You’ll still be capable of self-sufficiency, if I can’t work or retire, you could go back to teaching.  I doubt you’ll forget how.”  
  “And in the meantime do what, be a stay at home mom?”  
  “If that’s what you want, or tutor kids that need help.  You can do that from home, whether it’s here or on the ship.  You could write that book of your experiences during the war.  I know that you have been contacted and asked.”  Steven suggested.  
  “John will say that I shouldn’t give in to the panic.”  She pointed out.  
  “With respect to Corrine and John both, screw it.  If you don’t want to be parted from our daughter, then to hell with fighting it.  If it feels wrong to leave her then don’t leave her.”  Steven’s command tone was coming out, and he brushed a stray tear from Leah’s face.  She hadn’t even realized it had escaped.  
  “I don’t want to leave her, Steven.”  She leaned over until her head was resting on the ball of his shoulder.  
  “Then don’t.  Resign from the position here on the station, and we can move back to the ship.  Rin will be doing that soon too.  With the move of quarters they’ll be closer too.  You can split the kids into groups for teaching and keep the baby with you while you’re teaching aboard ship.”  
  “I did it with Addy.  She had her own section of the classroom penned off so the kids didn’t bother her.  You can make this work, Leah.  I love my husband, but he isn’t always right with things like this.  You need to go with what feels right, that’s mom instinct kicking in.”  
  Leah nodded and wiped her tears away.  “I’ll call the school board tomorrow then.”  She reached up to trace Steven’s brow with her fingers.  “Guess we can go check out our new home whenever you are ready, my love.”  
  “It’s not as big as this place, but we’ll have plenty of room, even if we add another little Hackett down the road.”  He waggled his brows suggestively and was rewarded with a kiss.  “We’ll go over as soon as Pen is fit for travel.  Now, I have dinner to get back to.”  
  “We’re mostly done here.  Let’s get you settled Angel Eyes.”  Leah covered herself and settled the baby onto her little rump to burp her.  Addy giggled madly at the baby’s eruptions of gas.  “Better, huh, my love?” Leah and Rin were giggling too.  “I think we should have some tummy time before dinner.  Addy can keep you entertained.”  She handed Penny off to Rin to set up the blanket she’d been using for Penny’s floor time.  
  “You want her just in the middle?”  Rin asked.  
  “Yep, we’re working on holding up our head right now.”  She pulled out some toys and settled on her side at the head of the blanket.  “Now, Addy, let’s take this toy and show it to Penny.”  She held up a little panda bear that interested Penny.  The grown up ladies conversed while Addy had fun playing with Penny under their watchful eyes.  “You have to hold it a little closer so she can see it, Sunshine.”  She moved the little girl’s hand closer to the baby, about 8 inches away and Penny started trying to track the toy with her head.  She got tired quickly though and after a little while grew fussy.  
  “Think she’s ready for tummy time to be over?”  Rin asked.  
  “That’s more of a diaper change cry.  I’ll check her.”  Leah scooped up her daughter.  When her theory was proven she headed out and upstairs to the nursery.  
  John had arrived by the time she was done and Leah handed her daughter off to the doctor who’d been the first to hold her, so that she could help Steven with the cooking.  He had things under control so she took to cleaning up what he no longer needed to use for the meal.  John and Rin passed the baby back and forth happily.  Finally, dinner was done and eaten.  Penny had dozed in her little swing beside the table with everyone else.  
  After dinner Leah and Steven decided it was time for Penny’s first real bath.  He took care of stripping their girl down while Leah set up the baby tub.  They were expecting her to wail at the first touch of the water.  So were surprised when she’d settled for the dowsing with barely a whimper.  She seemed to enjoy the water, and very much enjoyed her head being washed.  “I think we just found a quick way to calm our little lady down.”   Steven stated.  “How ‘bout that, Starshine, you like your bath don’t you?”  He kissed the round tummy as he lifted her from the water.  Penny was shivering a little so he quickly wrapped her in the infant towel and covered her head with the corner.  It had little kitten ears and he still got a chuckle at it.  
  “Thank the Gods that something was easy with this girl.”  Leah rubbed her nose to the baby’s where she lay in Steven’s arms.  “Though with as often as you had us in a bath there at the end of my pregnancy it isn’t really surprising.  Bet it would be a different story if the water was cold.”  
  “Could you blame her?”  
  “Of course not.”  She was draining the tub while Steven got the baby diapered and dressed in her one piece pajamas.  “Hey, what are your plans for tomorrow?”  
  “Nothing special.  I wasn’t even planning on going in to the office.  Why?”  He was watching her now that Penny was pressed securely to his chest.  
  “I was thinking of taking her down to the park.  Let her feel the breeze and spend some time outside in the sun.”  She stated.  
  “She’s only three weeks old.  Is that wise?”  He asked.  
  “It’s okay.  She’s fine, and we won’t stay out long.  I wanted you to come with us.”  She nuzzled his nose as well, and wasn’t surprised when he captured her lips for a moment.  
  “I’d love to escort my girls to the park for an outing.”  He said when they parted.  “Might be a bit of a media circus though.”  
  “She’ll have to get used to the news people and the tabloids sometime.  I did, and so did Luc.  We start her off early and maybe she’ll learn to use them to her advantage instead of just tolerating them like her mom and big brother.”  
  “What about me?”  Luc had come into the room.  “You guys are gonna squash Penny like that.”  He noted how close they were standing with Penny between them.  
  “We will not, and Mom was just commenting on how adept you both are at ignoring reporters and their scavenger relatives.”  Steven stated.  “What are you up to down here?  Thought you had some game scheduled for tonight.”  
  “Yeah, we’re on a break.  I was thirsty.”  
  “Homework all done?”  Leah asked headed to the fridge with him.  
  “Yes, ma’am.  Sam and I did our homework before dinner.”  He grabbed a fruit drink and closed the fridge.  
  “Good, just asking.”  She ruffled his hair and he shook it back into place in annoyance.  “Wanna skip school tomorrow, first family outing to the park?”  
  He gave her a disbelieving look.  “You’re suggesting I skip school.  You’re a teacher.  At my school, and you’re offering to let me goof off.”  
  “I’m also your mom, and I know that I haven’t been spending a lot of time with your issues the last couple weeks.  Just thought I’d give you a break, let you spend some time with us.”  
  “I spend every afternoon with you.  It’s not like I’m being neglected here, Mom.  I understand how much work a new baby is.”  He sounded a little hurt.  “I thought I was helping by staying out of your hair.”  
  “Oh, Luc, you’re never in my hair.  I’ve just been missing you, kiddo.”  She pulled him close for a hug.  “I missed these hugs from you.  I feel like you’re pulling away from us.”  
  “Maybe a little, I mean, you guys needed time with Penny.”  He glanced over at the baby in Steven’s grasp.  
  Steven stepped over.  “She needs time with you too, Luc.  You’re her brother.”  
  “I know, I just thought you know, parents need time with their new kids.”  
  “Families need time with new additions, Luc.”  Leah took the baby from Steven, and placed her in Luc’s arms.  “Tomorrow, you’re coming with us to the park, and you get to bathe her tomorrow evening.”  She laughed at his look of pure fear.  “We’ll be here to help, but it’s your turn.  Soon as she’s on a bottle you’ll get the chance to hold her while she’s eating.”  
  “We won’t even make you change diapers.”  Steven said, and Luc grinned at that.  
  “I wouldn’t mind, if it would help you guys out.”  He said.  
  “Don’t volunteer, kid.  She’s a cute baby except when her diaper is full.  Trust me.”  Steven was grinning though.  “Maybe sometimes you can watch her and let us have some time to ourselves.”  
  “Is that wise?”  Luc was grinning slyly now.  “I mean the last time I let you guys have some alone time, I ended up with a little sister.”  That had both Leah and Steven laughing.  
  “We’re on hiatus with that.”  Leah said happily from the circle of Steven’s arms.  “We just need a baby free few minutes sometimes.  Maybe a long shower, I haven’t had one in weeks.  Just a quick in and rinse and hope I got clean enough not to stink.”  
  “I thought we had a pretty good system going, Sweetheart.”  He sounded put out now.  
  “Oh, it works just fine, but I want a shower with you every once in a while, and not a soap and go either.  I want a shower that’s long and decadently hot, and a waste of water.”  
  “How about now?”  Luc asked watching them.  “Penny’s asleep and I can hold her the whole time.”  
  “What about your game?”  Leah asked him.  
  Lucas shrugged.  “The guys will understand, and if not they really aren’t my friends are they.”  
  Leah looked up at her husband who looked interested.  “If you’re sure, Luc.”  
  “Go, I’ve got her.”  He laughed at how fast they disappeared.  “Don’t worry, Lucky Penny, it’s not that they don’t love you.  They just need a little break.  You’re a lot of work right now.”  He said to the sleeping baby in his arms as he headed to his room.  
  Over an hour later Leah found him lying on his bed, fast asleep, with Penny resting on his chest.  She snapped a picture of them and retrieved the baby.  This woke Lucas.  “It’s okay, I’m gonna put Penny in her bassinet.  Sleep well, Luc.”  He nodded and rolled to his side.  Leah returned to the room after a few minutes and pulled the covers over Luc’s sleeping form.  
  
  A little over a month later the Hackett family was in the midst of packing and moving to their new quarters on board the Orizaba.  Luc found himself pressed into babysitting duty more often than not while Leah and Steven went through every room and packed things up.  They’d decided not to keep the house, as Steven had said, they didn’t really need it.  They’d be based on the ship now, and only on station for a few days at a time.  There were apartments for visiting dignitaries and high ranking officers that they could utilize for those visits.  
  Leah was not even remotely nervous leaving Penny with Luc while she and Steven packed and moved boxes to the ship.  It made Steven glad she’d decided to resign and stay with Penny.  He knew that she could work through her anxieties on her own.  He was more than thrilled that she was as reluctant to part from him as he was to leave his family behind for long fleet tours.  The looming trip to Palaven being just the first in a long line of patrols and tours to come over the next few years.  Yes, the fifth fleet was based at Arcturus, but rarely were they stationary around the station in times of turmoil.  
  They finally got their quarters settled as they started out for Palaven.  The fleet was to make a few stops along the way checking on the relays and doing routine maintenance if it was required.  Wrex had requested they stop over for a few days for celebrations on Tuchanka, as the first of the surface cities had finally been built and with the help of the Quarians and Asari it was actually inhabitable.  They were repairing the atmosphere of the Krogan homeworld.  Steven was expected down to participate in the celebrations.  
  “Hey, Dad, do you think I could go down with you at some point to see Tuchanka.  I know I can’t be part of the ceremonies and stuff, but I’d like to see the changes that the world is undergoing.  I’ve only seen pictures of a desolate wasteland.”  Lucas had been interested in the worlds they’d visited so far, and usually Steven had taken a little time to bring Leah and Luc down for a short tour.  
  “I will have to talk with Wrex about that.  Tuchanka is not safe, by any means.  The Krogan may be changing, but the wildlife is still deadly.”  He looked over at Leah who was down on the deck with Penny.  In the last month the baby was not only holding up her own head, but learning expressions.  They had yet to see an actual smile from her, but frustration was a common sight on the girl’s face.  
  “That’s entirely up to you, Hon.  Penny and I will be staying aboard the Orizaba.  She’s a little young to go down and wrangle varen.  Isn’t that right, my Penny-girl.”  The baby answered her with a gurgle and a coo.  “I thought so too.”  Leah was grinning at her daughter now.  She figured the baby was more interested in the toy she was attempting to grasp than what her mother was saying.  “But that brings another question.  Should we go down to Palaven with you.  Turians respect military leaders, yes, but family is also highly important in their society.  I know that Shepard and Garrus have worked out a way for the boys to safely be out in Palaven’s environs.  Do we want to take Penny down as well.  She’ll be old enough to be out and about for longer periods of time.”  
  “Would you want to?”  
  “I wouldn’t mind it.  I’d like to see Palaven.  It was one of my trips in the works before the war and everything.  I’d love to see Tuchanka too, but I think Penny takes precedence.”  
  “I agree, but what if you three took a shuttle tour of Tuchanka.  I know it’s not quite the same as being down there, but you could see the landscape and how it’s changed from above.”  
  Lucas looked thoughtful here.  “I think I’d like that, I’m working on a paper for school on the changes in the galaxy because of the war, and I thought Tuchanka was the best example.  It would be better to get an aerial view of the changes.  I like that.”  
  “I’d be better with that than taking her down to the planet.  She’s still too little for too much exposure to harsh environments.”  Leah kept moving the toy from place to place so she had to track it with her eyes.  “You could talk to Shepard and find out what they do for their boys.”  
  Steven raised a brow at her.  “You could do the same you know.  She’d be thrilled that you contacted her.”  He knew that Leah was still a little star struck when it came to Commander Shepard.  
  “I suppose, watch Pen for me?”  She got to her feet and came for a quick kiss, where he was seated on the couch reading the news.  
  “With pleasure.”  Steven abandoned the paper for is favorite girl.  Penny flailed her little arms and legs in excitement when he entered her line of sight.  “Hi there, Starshine.  What’s daddy’s girl doing, hmm?”  He reached over to stroke her head and feel the baby fine hair that was growing in dark.  Her eyes were clear and focusing now too, he was ecstatic that Leah had requested his blue eyes be shared with their daughter.  He loved that she shared them with him.  Penny pushed herself up into the caress, and graced him with a beautiful smile.    
  Leah saw it from over by the terminal.  “I figured Daddy would be the first to see that smile.”  She was grinning at them.  Luc had joined the admiral on the floor and they were keeping Penny occupied.  Finally the connection signaled and Shepard’s face filled the screen.  
  “Hi, Leah,” she seemed pleased to see Leah on the other end of her call, “I hear you are on the Orizaba with Hackett.”  
  “Hello, Commander, and yes.  We decided that it made more sense for us to travel with Steven.”  She was a little overwhelmed at the familiarity the other woman showed her.  Like they’d been friends for years.  
  “Call me Jay.  What can I do for you?”  
  “Actually, it’s about the trip out to visit Palaven.  I know you have your boys down there, is there anything special we should do for Penny when we arrive.  I’d like to be on the tour as well, and I don’t really want to leave her on board.”  
  “Well, Tirren is old enough that the same lotion I use works for him, but Eiden we keep in a shielded carrier that Turians use for their own babies.  It seems to work so far.”  Shepard stated simply.  “We’ll use it for the new baby too.”  
  “New baby?”  Leah was shocked.  “I hadn’t heard you were expecting.”  
  “Well, I’m not, per se, but we are expecting a Turian arrival in the next few months.”  Leah could see the excitement and longing on Shepard’s face.  
  “Well then congratulations are in order, and good luck to you and Garrus, Jay.”  Leah was grinning knowing exactly how the commander felt.  
  Shepard gifted Leah with a genuine smile at the use of her name.  “Thanks for calling me Jay.  I can’t get anyone here to stop calling me Commander or Shepard.  No matter how much I ask or threaten.  Well, except Garrus.  It’s nice to be on a first name basis with someone.”  
  “Any time, Jay.  It feels odd, but I’ve never been one to stand on ceremony.  Drove my dad nuts.”  She grinned fondly remembering the look on her dad’s face when she failed to show proper deference to one of his superior officers.  
  “When you guys get here we should get together, let the babies play.”  Shepard stated.  “I’d like to get to know you better as well.  I’ve wanted to say that I think what you did during the war was as important as anything I or my team did.  I wanted to tell you that you deserve that medal Hackett made you accept.  At the time, you were upset, so I didn’t say anything.”  
  “Thank you, Jay, I don’t really agree with you on the importance of my actions equaling yours, but I know that to my kids they were the most important thing that anyone had ever done for them.”  
  “Leah, you did the same thing that I did during the war.  The lives I was saving were just on a grander scale.”  Shepard brought to Leah’s attention how similar their jobs had been with that statement.  “Essentially I was saving lives just like you.  I went about it in a more violent way, which in my opinion makes what you did more admirable.”  
  “I…thank you.  I don’t know what to say to that.”  She was flustered all over again.  
  “Nothing to say.  I just wanted you to know.”  
  “Okay, and thanks for the information on the carrier.  Do you know if I can get my hands on one easily?”  
  “Absolutely, I’ll have one ready for your arrival, but only if I get to meet baby Hackett now, before everyone else.”  Shepard was grinning and something caught her attention out of view.  “Tir, go help your brother, he’s stuck against the couch.”  
  “Roger that, Commander Mommy.”  A little boy’s voice came over the feed.  
  Leah was chuckling.  “That’s adorable.”  
  Shepard rolled her eyes.  “I’m going to strangle Garrus for teaching him that.”  
  “Hmm, I wonder if Steven feels the same when I call him Admiral Daddy.”  She glanced over her shoulder to see her husband retrieving their daughter and he threw her a wink.  
  “I don’t mind it much.  Just don’t teach it to Penny when she starts talking.”  He stepped closer and Shepard straightened as he entered the view.  
  “At ease, Shepard, we aren’t on duty.”  He handed Penny over and stepped back.  
  Leah introduced the most well known commander in the galaxy to the baby whose picture was, currently, the most highly sought by reporters throughout the alliance.  “Penny, meet Commander Shepard.  Jay, this is Penny.”  
  “She’s a beautiful baby.”  Penny wasn’t impressed and was starting to fuss.  
  “We think so.  Again thank you for the information, and we’ll see you in a couple of weeks.  I hate to cut this off, but it’s time for lunch here.”  
  “I understand that, all too well.  See you soon.”  Shepard cut her side of the call.  
  “See, she wasn’t so scary, was she.”  
  “I never said she was, Steven.  I’m just awed that someone as important as she is even knows who I am.”  Leah stated.  
  “Shepard is not thrilled with her celebrity status, and you two have a lot in common.  You could be friends.”  He slipped his arms around her and Penny.  “Hell, I’m friends with her, sort of, and she intimidates the hell out of me sometimes.”  He chuckled in her ear.  “Have I mentioned I’m also her commanding officer.”  
  Leah got a good laugh at that.  “Push over.  I’m going to get Penny some lunch.  You guys think about what the rest of us are having.”  Leah headed to the nursery to get herself and Penny settled in a rocking chair.  “Here we go, Angel Eyes.”  She got Penny latched on and started them rocking.  “I think it’s nap time for a precious Penny.”  Leah stated and kept talking to the baby looking up at her while she ate.  She was delighted when at one point Penny let go for a moment to give her a milky smile.  “Thank you, baby love.”  Soon they were done and Penny was drifting off.  Leah got her settled in her crib and righted her clothing.  She returned to a lunch already made.  “Wow, you guys, I meant think it over and I’ll make it when I’m done.  I wasn’t expecting you two to jump in and make lunch for me.”  
  “It was our turn, Mom.”  Luc had already eaten and was plucking away at his guitar.  
  “You’re pretty good with that.”  Leah stated.  “I love listening to you play, Luc.”  He grinned at her, and started playing a tune she hadn’t heard before.  
  “What’s that you’re playing, Lucas?”  Steven asked sitting beside Leah while she had her lunch.  
  “Nothing special, just a tune I’m tinkering with.”  He said as he added a new chord to the tune.  He made face while he thought over how it sounded.  “I think I like that one better.”  He played it again.  “That one or this one?”  He played a different but similar sounding tune.  
  “The first one sounded kind of sad.  Is that what you’re going for?”  Steven asked.  
  “Kinda, I want it to be sad but hopeful.”  Luc stated.  
  “Go with the second one then.”  Leah offered.  “It sounded more hopeful with the rise at the end.”  
  “Okay.”  Luc made a mark on the paper in front of him.  “I’ll play it for Penny when I’m done.  It’s a song for her.”  
  “That’s very sweet of you Lucas.”  Leah took her plate to the kitchen and came over to brush the top of the teen’s head with a kiss.  
  “Yeah, well, I was just goofing around the other night and thinking about how different things are with Penny and it just kinda came out.”  He started from the beginning, and played for about a minute.  It was a beautiful piece of music.  
  “You love her a lot don’t you.”  Steven said, and Luc nodded with a shocked look on his face.  Steven laughed gently.  “Your song said as much.”  He went to get his own guitar and the two of them played for a while that afternoon.  Leah went and retrieved Penny when she woke, and the baby calmed quickly with the sounds of the guitars playing old tunes and new ones and weaving together soothingly.  
  
  Two weeks later the Orizaba and her escort ships, Steven hadn’t wanted to bring the whole fleet in, were orbiting the Turian homeworld of Palaven.  They’d been down to the ceremony commemorating the rebuild of the largest city on the planet all morning.  Luc had been open mouthed in astonishment at the city and the peoples gathered there.  He’d had a grin on his face ever since their return to the ship.  
  Penny, however had been cranky and inconsolable.  He’d given Leah a break to get comfortable, and taken Penny in to change her and try a bottle.  They’d started her on it while still around Tuchanka.  Leah was pumping, and it made things easier if she was busy and Penny needed a meal.  Steven enjoyed the time spent with his daughter while she was eating.  
  Penny wanted nothing to do with the bottle now though.  He checked her again, she’d filled her diaper. “Of course,” Steven shook his head, “you did that on purpose didn’t you, little lady.”  He grinned down at her smiling up at him.  “Let’s see the damage.”  He proceeded to undo the diapering from earlier and decided that she’d do well with a bath.  It was late in the morning anyway and wouldn’t hurt her to have an extra bath.  She was still easily soothed by the warm bath water.  He heard the signal for the front door, and hoped that someone else would answer.  His hands were full of wet, gurgling, giggling baby girl.  
  Leah had just finished changing into a t-shirt, that belonged to her husband, and shorts when the door signaled a visitor.  She heard Lucas greet someone.  Another voice answered, but was muffled so she couldn’t make out who was at the door.  She finished dressing and hurried out at Luc’s call for her.  Their visitor was Karin Chakwas.  “Oh, hello doctor.”  She took the older woman’s hand to shake and found herself pulled in for a quick hug.  
  “Hello, I know you didn’t mean that invitation to visit for this soon, but I was on board to meet with Doctor Gable.  I thought I might stop in.”  She was unashamed, and smiling.  
  “Oh, that’s fine, unexpected visits are sometimes the best kind of visits.”  She grinned and led her guest into the living room.  “Would you like to have lunch with us?  I was just going to get it started.  Steven should be out in a moment.”  
  “Oh, I’d love to, but only if you allow me to help.  I‘m not really here to see Steven either.  I wanted to get to know you better.  Our meetings so far have been rather busy or short.  Steven and I have known one another a lot of years, and it’s amazing, the changes I’ve seen in him since he met you.”  She laughed.  
  “Actually, that was a small joke.  I’m calling down to the mess for meals to be sent up.”  She grinned. “Are those changes in Steven a good thing?”  
  “Most certainly a good thing.  He’s happier than I’ve seen him in a lot of years.”  She hugged the stunned younger woman.  
  “He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me too.”  Leah sounded uncomfortable, so Chakwas let her go.  
  “Sorry, come on let’s sit and I’ll tell you some stories about your husband when he was young and hot headed.”  Leah grinned wider at that.  
  “Please, make yourself comfortable.”  Leah led Chakwas to the couch and then headed to the vid screen to make their order for the mess.  Then she sat with Karin and they had a long chat about the Admiral.  
  The subject of Chakwas’ stories showed up a while later with a fussy baby in his arms.  “Hello, ladies.  Karin, nice to see you again so soon.”  She watched him bounce the baby gently in his arms.  “Sweetheart, someone is in need of a little mommy time.”  
  “Steven Hackett, are you bringing your daughter to your wife for a nappy change?”  Chakwas sounded annoyed.  
  “Of course not, we changed Penny’s diaper ages ago, didn’t we my little Starshine.”  Steven was nuzzling the baby’s nose with his own.  “And we’ve already had our bath too.  It was a very messy diaper wasn’t it my girl.”  He chuckled.  “Why don’t we let Precious Penny explain what mommy-time is?”  He settled the baby into his wife’s arms and then kissed her as well before handing her the blanket she used for nursing.  
  “Oh, I see now.”  Chakwas was smiling.  “Mommy-time, indeed.  
  “Yeah, mommy-time is Steven’s way of letting me know that the buffet is needed.”  Leah was giggling at the doctor’s reprimand of her husband.  
  “Well, I have a small confession to make.”  Chakwas stated.  “I am here to chat and get to know you better, Leah, but I am also on an infiltration mission to see if the four of you are ready for the Shepard-Vakarian incursion.”  She was still grinning.  
  “Really, well, let the commander know that we’re ready as soon as Penny is through with her lunch.  Actually, I suppose I should send down for more food.”  Leah was thinking.  
  “Don’t worry about that.  Shepard said that she was going to get her boys fed and ready to come for a visit.  She should be calling soon, actually.  She wanted me to invite you over to the Normandy, but I think you’d be more comfortable here, yes?”  
  “Absolutely, I’ll call and invite them here.”  Steven stated with another kiss for his wife.  
  Chakwas was amused and asked, “is he always so affectionate like that?”  
  Leah grinned, “always, but I’m the same with him.”  
  “Then there’s a change right there.  He was never a man to openly show his affection for his lady friends.”  The doctor informed Leah.  “For him to do so now, well, it can only be love.”  
  Steven was back with them and settling with his arm across Leah’s shoulders.  “I like to think so.”  
  The conversation continued merrily.  Shepard and Garrus were soon at the door with a four and a half year old and an eight month old.  Both boys were active, as if they could be anything other than active with Shepard and Vakarian for their parents.  Penny and Eiden were shortly studying one another on the pallet that Penny played on most often.  Tirren had taken a shine to Lucas and the teen was showing the little boy his room.  Leah was amazed at how easy it was to relax with the visitors.  Both Shepard and Garrus were matter of fact, and adept at putting people at ease.  They were just as incapable of not touching one another as Leah and Steven.  The two families had a lot of fun for a while.  The Gables showed up for dinner and the joyful chaos grew.  
  By bedtime, Leah was exhausted but elated to have new friends.  Shepard had told her that the Normandy crew considered Hackett one of their own, so by extension she and the kids were now included.  Leah had been honored and overwhelmed to find such amazing people in her life.  
  Late that night, Steven lie in bed watching his girls sleep.  Penny was between them having just had a midnight snack, and Leah had dozed off before taking the baby back to her own bed.  He was softly caressing the now full tummy of his daughter simply because he could.  He’d fallen more in love with his family throughout the day today.  He had never thought of having this kind of life, and now he wouldn’t trade it for anything.  He understood his mother now, better than he ever had before.  She’d worked so hard for him, and he’d do the same for his little family.  
  “Thank you for our life, my love.”  He whispered to his sleeping wife and kissed her brow gently.  
  “You’re welcome, Steven.  There’s only better ahead of us.”  Leah said sleepily, her eyes open and watching him pull back.  “Get some sleep, Admiral Daddy.  You’re on morning duty tomorrow.  I’ve got to get some writing in if that book of my wartime experience is ever going to be done.”  
  “Penny and I can go for a ship tour, give you a couple of hours.”  He offered.  
  “If you want to.  I love you too, Steven.”  He chuckled at her answering the look in his eyes.  “Want me to take Pen to her crib?”  
  “Let’s let her spend the night with Mom and Dad tonight.  We’re both tired.”  He watched her fall back to sleep, and loved her all the more.  
  He knew that their lives might not be easy in the years to come, and the unimagined fourth Hackett sibling that would be born more than ten years from now would prove that, but he couldn’t imagine anyone he’d rather have beside him to weather the storm.  He knew there would be joy and hardship because that was life, and he was ready for all of it.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue  
  
  Steven Hackett, fleet admiral though he was now serving on the admiralty board and no longer based with the fleets, sat in the family room of his Colorado home.  He was studying the last twenty years of photos that decorated the walls.  His family could be heard upstairs getting ready for their trip to Vancouver and London.  Well, the members that still lived here with him and his wife.  The twenty years since they’d been married had been very kind to his wife.  She’d aged gracefully, and he hadn’t aged too badly himself thanks to the medical advancements preserving youth and vitality.  He was near seventy-six and still looked like he was in his late fifties.  He grinned as he heard his wife’s frustration with their seventeen-year-old daughter.  
  He glanced at the photos of said daughter and his grin turned affectionate.  She was her mother’s daughter through and through.  She even had Leah’s eyes.  Aerin was just shy of two years younger than her sister Penny.  The girl was already finished with primary school and as undecided about her future as her sister was certain about exploring the galaxy.  Aerin was a procrastinator too, hence Leah’s frustration.  Aerin had yet to pack for their trip and they were due to leave in a very short time.  No doubt she was busy with some other interest and still not packing.  
  “Aerin Amelia Hackett, we leave in less than two hours, get it in gear.”  Steven chuckled at his wife confirming what he’d already known.  
  “Mom, stop worrying, I’ve got plenty of time to pack.”  The frustration in his younger daughter’s voice was identical to that in his wife’s.  She was a miniature version of the woman he loved, just as Penny was a perfect mix of the two of them.  He glanced at the picture of his eldest daughter, in uniform and looking sharp and intelligent with her icy blue gaze.  Penny’s curiosity had led her to service in the alliance.  She wanted her own ship to explore regions of the galaxy that were as yet uninhabited.  Apparently she’d gotten his wanderlust.  
  “Mom, is Luc gonna be in Vancouver too?”  He glanced at the most recent picture of their eldest child.  Luc was thirty-five now, in the picture he had two identical little girls on his knees, and his wife was beside him holding their newest family member, a baby boy.  The girls, Rose and Donna, were three and as tow-headed as their daddy.  Baby Alexander had red hair like his mommy, Morgan.  Steven marveled at the thought, for the millionth time, that he was a grandfather to three beautiful children, and that one of them was named for him.  Alexander was the middle name he’d refused to let Leah use for their own children.  
  “Yes, Aerin, Luc, Morgan and the kids are meeting us at the hotel.”  Leah was moving from her daughter’s room down the hall to the room closest to his and Leah’s.  Steven could tell by the sound of her voice.  “Hi there, my little bear cub, almost ready for our trip?”  
  Steven’s grin turned proud, she was talking to their son, Cullen.  He was four, and a very big surprise to both of them.  Leah had gone to the doctor thinking that she’d started menopause and come home and shocked the hell out of him whenhe found she was pregnant again.  The girls had already been teenagers, and Steven and Leah had panicked that they were becoming parents again when he was seventy and she was nearly fifty.  
  He remembered Luc laughing at them stating that they needed to stop thinking they were old when, with the lifespan of a human lasting 150 years or longer they were barely middle-aged.  John and Rin, both now retired and living in Europe, had gotten a good laugh at the both of them as well.  Teasing that it served them right since they still acted like newlyweds.  
  His gaze moved on to the photo of Leah holding Cullen at his latest birthday celebration, she looked damn good at fifty-five.  Her trendy short hair was still mostly dark, but liberally streaked with gray.  She had the same lovely dark eyes, now edged with crow’s feet, and they were filled with joy as she hugged their baby boy close.  She finally looked like they should be married.  No longer being mistaken for her father was a nice change.  
  Cullen Grant Hackett was most certainly Steven’s son.  The child a tiny replica of his father, he’d even gotten the same blue eyes without the gene therapy that his sisters had been given.  Leah had melted at meeting her son, the same way that Steven had melted at the births of their daughters.  There was just a certain satisfaction in knowing that your spouse would live on in their same-gendered children.  Of the three younger Hackett children, Cullen was the most quiet.  He was a little observer.  That is not to say that he wasn’t as rambunctious as any other four-year-old boy, but more often than not in a new setting he was sitting in either of his parent’s laps and watching the people around him.  
  Steven had been that way as a child too.  He was eagerly anticipating seeing what his mini-admiral would accomplish in his life.  He knew that the little boy was destined for greatness, just like his older siblings.  
  “I’m ready, Mommy.  You helped me pack stuff yesterday.”  The little boy’s voice was soft and therefore harder to hear than his wife and daughter’s had been.  “I’m all dressed too, ‘cept for this stupid tie.  I can’t make it look like Daddy’s.”  There was Steven’s quiet frustration as well.  
  “Why don’t you go find dad and get him to help you make it like his, baby.”  Leah said gently.  “Tell him I’ll be getting everything piled by the door.”  
  “Okay, mommy.  I can carry mine down first.”  The boy was as thoughtful as his older brother.  
  “Thank you, baby.”  Her affection was clear in her tone.  
  Steven was looking forward to seeing his oldest son and grandchildren.  Luc had enlisted for a few years, and found himself becoming a sought after classic musician when his squadron mates had shared a video of him playing a song he’d written and after he decided that being a pilot wasn’t for him.  He’d been in the music business ever since, though he’d gotten a degree in psychology specializing in counseling children.  They hadn’t seen Luc in months, though they chatted over vidcom weekly if not more often.  Well, Leah and Morgan chatted every couple of days.  Leah absolutely adored their son’s wife.  
  There was a thump of suitcase hitting tile out by the front door, and soon a soft knock at the entrance to the room he was sitting in.  He looked over to see his small son watching him from the archway.  “Hi there, little man, come here?”  He held out his arms and the boy came and clambered into his lap for a snuggle.  Cullen loved cuddling with his mom and dad.  It was one reason why Leah called him her bear cub.  “I hear you are having trouble with a tie?”  He prompted.  
  “Yes sir, and I can’t make it look like yours.”  He pointed to the tie at Steven’s own neck.  Cullen was genuinely distressed by this.  He hated not being able to figure something out.  Steven wondered if the boy would end up an engineer with that analytical mind of his.  
  “Well then, let your old dad show you how he does it.”  He proceeded to show Cullen how to tie a double Windsor knot and happily received the hugs of thanks.  “Want to sit with me and listen to Mom and Aerin argue?”  Cullen giggled and nodded.  “The show should be starting soon.”  He sat back and held his youngest son close.  Sure enough, within ten minutes Leah’s voice could be heard again urging her daughter to gather her things into a bag and finish getting dressed for their trip.  It was supposed to be a family vacation after a twentieth wedding anniversary party for Leah and himself.  That’s why the Hackett men were decked out in suits.  Steven didn’t feel like donning his uniform for a family gathering.  Besides, Penny would be wearing hers.  
  Leah had no idea that Penny would be in attendance either.  Their daughter’s visit was a surprise for her mother.  Leah missed her oldest daughter fiercely, she was going to miss Aerin too, when she went to college, but they hadn’t seen Penny in over a year.  Plus the mother-daughter relationship with Penny was a lot less tumultuous.  Leah and Aerin were too much alike for the smoother relationship that she shared with Penny.  It didn’t help that Aerin loved pushing her mother’s buttons.  
  Soon the argument was in full swing, and he and Cullen listened for a little while before Steven decided it was time to mediate.  “Aerin, do as your mother says, and try again on the dress.”  He hollered in his best admiral tone.  
  “Dad, how in the hell do you know I need to try again?”  She yelled back.  
  “Because, dear daughter, I know you too well.  Leah, can I see you in the den?”  He knew that the girl was now cussing a blue streak.  
  “But Dad, Eiden and Solus are going to be there.”  Aerin protested.  
  “Exactly why you need to change into something less provocative.”  He called back.  “Do it now, Aerin, and make sure your waist us completely covered.”  She let out a growl in frustration that he’d heard from his wife countless times.  Leah came into the room looking lovely but harried.  
  “Thank you, Hon.”  She leaned down to give him a lingering kiss.  “How are my men doing in here?”  She asked Cullen.  
  “We’re listening to you and Aerin fight.  Daddy showed me how to make it look like his.”  Cullen informed her showing off his tie.  
  “It’s wonderful, sweet boy.”  She arched a brow at Steven.  “Are your daughter and I entertaining enough for you?”  
  “Absolutely, you two are so much alike it makes listening very fun.  Neither of you will ever get the upper hand.  You are basically arguing with yourself, Love, you know that?”  Steven chuckled and pulled her to sit with them.  “Relax, Leah.  She’s just doing this to get a rise out of you.”  
  “I know and it works every time.”  She huffed annoyed at herself.  “I just want to get this show on the road.  I want to see our family and friends already.”  
  He chuckled at her and pulled her down on the sofa with them.  “Patience, my dear, we’ll be on the way soon.”  
  “Not if your daughter doesn’t get her bags packed.”  She huffed.  
  Aerin came in then, “all done, Mom.  Told you I had plenty of time.”  She wrapped her arms around Leah’s neck from behind.  “Stop worrying.”  She smooched Leah’s cheek.  “Love ya.”  The girl disappeared as rapidly as she’d appeared.  
  “Brat!”  Leah called after her.  Steven studied his wife, her look was exasperation, but her tone was only and completely affection.  
  “Love you too, Mom.”  Aerin called back.  
  “Damn it, I’m gonna miss her.”  Leah let her head fall against Steven’s shoulder.  
  “She doesn’t leave for another few weeks.”  He settled an arm around her.  “And she won’t be too far to come home on weekends.”  
  “I’ll still be here, Mommy.”  Cullen crawled over Steven’s lap and into Leah’s.  
  “Thank you baby.”  She hugged him tight.  “You stay here with me and Daddy as long as you want, okay sweetie.”  
  “Okay Mommy.”  Leah shared a grin with her husband around their little boy.  “I love you.”  
  “Mmm, I love you too, my baby.”  She nestled her face into his dark hair and took a deep breath finding comfort in the scent of her littlest Hackett.  “Ready for our trip?”  
  “Yep, I wanna see Uncle John, and play with the kids.”  Cullen loved playing with Luc’s girls and John and Rin’s grandkids.  They were all close to the same age.  “Okay, go find your shoes.  The ones that go with your suit.”  She helped him down and he dashed off.  
  “I’m going to miss her too, you know?”  Steven pulled her back over to him.  
  “Yeah, I know they have to go off and be adults and all that, but I miss my little girls, Steven.”  She sighed and nuzzled into his neck.  “I think we’ll be lost once Cullen is grown.”  
  “Nope, we’ll still have each other to take care of.”   His voice still made her shiver after all these years and he loved that it did.  “Besides once all the kids are out we have the run of the place.  I still won’t be too old to chase you around this place by then.”  
  “Really?  I seem to remember you worrying that you were too old for me.”  She was grinning at him slyly.  
  “I think the last twenty years have proven otherwise, Sweetheart.  Luc was right in his reasoning that we’re barely middle aged.  Just you wait until this house doesn’t have little ears listening.”  His tone was suggestive.  
  “Oh, why don’t you give me a little demonstration?”  Her lips were tickling his ear, and he turned to capture her for one of their legendary kisses.  They were interrupted by their daughter’s voice.  
  “Really?  You guys, trying to make Cullen a big brother?  Or have we learned our lesson?”  She was in the door with her baby brother holding her hand.  
  Cullen’s little nose was scrunched up and he let loose with an, “ew.”  
  Steven and Leah both were laughing at that.  They knew that Aerin was teasing, but the genuine disgust on their small son’s face was adorable.  “Okay, let’s get moving.  We can get there a little early and check in before the party.”  Steven got them up off the sofa and heading toward their youngest children.  
  “Do I meet regs, Admiral?”  Aerin asked with a twirl in her dress.  Leah continued on loading their son with his suitcase and grabbing a few of the others stacked by the door.  
  “You do indeed, Sunshine.”  He pecked her brow.  “You always do.”  
  She blushed and pulled away.  “Thanks Daddy.  I’ll help get the bags in the shuttle.”  Aerin grabbed a couple bags and lugged them out to the newly arrived shuttle where Leah was already loading an armful of five-year-old.  Steven brought the rest and locked up on his way out.  He also shot a message to his oldest children to let them know they were on the move.  
  “Steven, let me deal with these and you get settled with Cullen.”  Leah ordered him.  She was organizing the bags that Aerin had brought to her.  
  “I’ll take care of this, you board.  Cullen gets nervous without you, Sweetheart.”  He shooed her off and finished securing the bags.  By the time he settled on the seat beside their son, Leah had both the boy and herself strapped in.  Shortly they were in the air and on the way to Vancouver.  
  
  Lucas Jefferies-Hackett spotted his parents and younger siblings as soon as they entered the lobby of the hotel.  He pointed them out to the pair of two-year-olds at his sides and let go of their hands.  He watched his little girls scooped off their feet by Gramma and Granpa and smiled at the joy on all four faces.  He soon found himself on the receiving end of an attempted ambush by his youngest sister.  He spotted her just before she tackled him and swooped her around in a hug.  “Hey, baby sister.  Keep trying.”  
  “Missed you, Rock Star.”  She hugged tighter and he chuckled at her nickname for him.  
  “Missed you too, I’m done with the tours for a while.”  He looked to see how close the parents were and was amused that they were still absorbed with greeting the girls.  “I’m moving back to Colorado soon.  It’s a surprise for Mom and Dad, so don’t tell.”  
  Aerin cut off a squeal of delight.  “You got it, Luc.  They’re gonna be so happy.”  
  “I know, but remember it’s a surprise.  I’ll tell them at the party.”  He noticed a uniformed officer approaching their parents and indicated the person with a nod.  “You’re gonna wanna watch this.”  
  Aerin turned and her hands went to her mouth to stop the squeal of excitement.  They watched the officer come up behind their mother and say something.  The older woman froze in shock and their father pulled the wiggly granddaughter from her arms so she could turn.  
  
  Leah heard the voice of her eldest daughter and froze.  Steven took Donna from her arms and she spun to prove to herself that it hadn’t been a hallucination.  The vision before her didn’t assuage her notion of imagination.  Her hands rose to cup the beloved and sorely missed face.  The tactile contact was all she needed.  “Penny?  Oh, my penny, I’ve missed you so much.”  She wrapped her arms around her eldest daughter and held her tight fighting her happy tears.  
  “Me too, Mom.  Sorry I haven’t had a chance to call more often lately.”  Penny returned her hug just as fiercely.  
  “It’s okay, you’re here.  You’re really here, my baby is home.”  The happy tears were winning as she held tight to her sorely missed daughter.  
  “Well, so to speak.”  Penny pulled back to kiss her mother’s cheek.  “Surprise, and happy anniversary.”  
  “Thank you, Angel Eyes.”  The nickname felt wonderful to use after so many months of not hearing from her.  Leah pulled her tight for a moment more, and let her turn to her father.  The little girls were set onto their feet beside him.  
  “Admiral Sir,” she saluted smartly, “permission to hug?”  Her grin was the same as Leah’s and he shook his head at her.  
  “Of course, come here, JG.”  He pulled her close.  
  “Look again, Admiral Daddy.”  She pulled back and he took a look at her rank bars.  “Just came in, day before I headed here.”  
  “Congratulations Lieutenant.”  He smiled proudly at her.  There was a little tug at his suit jacket and he looked down to his son.  “What is is, Son?”  
  “Mommy’s crying?”  He looked over at her wiping her eyes.  
  “It’s okay, little brother.  She’s just really happy to see me.”  Penny bent to lift her brother off the floor.  “How have you been, Snuggles?”  
  He shrugged.  “Good, who’s that?”  He pointed over her shoulder to another uniformed officer.  
  “Oh, right.”  She grinned at the suspicion on her dad’s face.  “Daddy you remember Garrit Taylor.  He’s meeting his folks here, before transferring to his new post.”  
  “I do, good to see you again lieutenant commander.  How are your parents?”  
  “Good, Sir, thank you for asking.”  He smiled when Steven offered a hand to shake instead of waiting for a salute.  “They have always spoken highly of you, Sir.”  
  “That’s good to know.  They’re good people, and they worked hard on the crucible.”  Hackett pulled Leah close to his side.    
  “Nice to see you again, Lieutenant Commander.”  Leah shook the young man’s hand after letting go of one of the little girls for a moment.  
  “And you Mrs. Hackett.”  They conversed for a moment.  “Anyway, I better go find my folks.  They’re here somewhere.  Maybe we can get have coffee or something before I ship out LT.”  
  “Sure, we’re gonna miss you onboard, Taylor.”  Penny nudged him with an elbow.  
  “Yeah, well, they’re getting the best replacement they could hope for, Penny.  You’ll do well.”  He offered a nod to the older couple and left them to their reunion.  
  Aerin and Luc were still watching their family as the little girls were reacquainted with their aunt.  
  “Luc, do you ever think mom and dad have their favorites between all of us?”  She was watching the easy way her mother and Penny conversed.  
  “You know, I used to wonder if they loved you and Penny more than me because you were their actual kids.  That’s why I used to call her Lucky Penny, you know.”  He threw an arm around her shoulders.  
  “But you don’t now.”  She glanced sideways at him.  
  “Nope, they love us all equally for different reasons, well, besides the fact that we are their kids.  We have different interactions with them but that’s what parents love most in their kids.  Take it from a new-ish parent.  My girls might be identical, but they’re as different as night and day.  I love them each just for being who they are.  Baby Alex too.”  
  “But Mom and Penny almost never argue.”  
  “Mom and Penny aren’t identical in personality either, and I’ll bet you anything she envies you for that.  Hell, I know she does.  When you were both little she always wished she looked like you ‘cause you looked so much like Mom.”  
  “Really?”  Aerin asked skeptical.  
  “Absolutely.  She especially wished she had the same color eyes as you.  Dad absolutely loves that you got Mom’s eyes and Pen wanted that too, but then she realized that Mom loved the fact she has Dad’s eyes.  You know that was the only piece of gene therapy that you two got right?  They wanted to see each others eyes in one of their kids.”  
  “Yeah, it’s just we fight all the time, me and mom.”  
  Luc laughed, “no you don’t, and wait until you haven’t seen her for a few months, you’ll be having your own reunion like Penny.”  They watched their mother hug their sister once more.  
  “I guess.”  She didn’t sound convinced though.  
  “Trust me.”  
  A new voice came from behind.  “Don’t trust him, he’s a creepy old man these days.”  
  “Hey, you’re still a brat.”  He pulled Penny close for group hug.  “Nothing changes with you, Pen.”  
  “Hiya, big brother.”  She grinned at them, and pulled Aerin close for another hug.  “I’ve missed you, sis.  You’re with me, right?”  
  “I think so.  I don’t know what mom and dad did about the rooms.”  Aerin still sounded a little depressed.  
  “We’ll make sure you’re in my suite, then.  I need some serious sister time.”  Penny was grinning conspiratorially.  
  “Yeah, I know what you mean.”  The girl’s worry had been forgotten for the moment.  
  Steven and Leah joined them with Cullen and Luc’s girls.  “All my babies together,” Leah was sounding less emotional now, “come give your Mom a hug, Lucas.”  
  “Yes Ma’am.”  He stepped forward and hugged her around his daughter.  “Dad, how’s the admiralty board.”  
  “Boring.”  Steven was tired of the bickering and debating that took place in his position.  It felt too much like being a council member.  “Let’s head up and get settled before the party.”  He suggested.  
  “Let me take the girls, and I’ll show you to our rooms.  The suite is great by the way.”  He grinned at them.  
  “We wanted the family together, one more time before all you grown up kids move off.”  Leah slid an arm around Aerin.  “I wanted my babies close for a little while longer. We’re in the top suite.  There’s four bedrooms, one for each of you girls and one for Luc and Morgan, and one for Dad and Me.  The little kids get to sleep on roll away beds in the parent’s rooms.  Unless you ladies want to double up and then we can put the kids in a room too.”  Aerin grinned and realized that her mother was going to miss her just as much as she had Penny, and she put her own arm around Leah.  
  “The room is fine, Mom.  Morg is up in the suite with Alex.  He was grumpy after the trip.”  Luc was now leading them to the elevators.  Excited greetings were renewed when they got to the rooms they’d be sharing and everyone had to hug Morgan and pass baby Alex around for snuggles.  The newly arrived family members dispersed to put away their clothes, and the group converged for the trip to the restaurant for dinner and the anniversary party for the admiral and his Leah.  
  
  They walked in to a full crowd, all of whom stood and greeted the couple by clapping and offering happy anniversary wishes.  Leah was stunned.  She hadn’t known any of this was planned.  She spotted familiar faces of friends and friends that had become family over the years.  Shepard and Garrus both offered hugs to her and Steven as did Karin Chakwas.  John and Rin were there for hugs as well, with Sam and his little family.  Adaline was on board her ship half the galaxy away.  
  It was the familiar faces that she didn’t immediately recognize that had Leah near to tears as they came up over the course of the evening.  Ledra and Nuli were the first to approach and smother her in hugs.  She’d lost touch with some of the kids over the years, despite her efforts not to.  Tanner was handsome, at nearly twenty-five, in his uniform.  Allie was a beautiful young mother with a soft spoken disposition as she introduced Leah to her namesake.  Eathan was also in uniform, as were Kassim with his wife and Keely with hers.  Crane was in a suit and tie and escorting his aging mother and his husband.  The auburn haired woman who waddled up later in the evening was shy and Leah didn’t immediately recognize Gweneth.  
  “Oh my God, Gwen.  The last time I saw you I was the one who waddled.”  She pulled the younger woman tightly to her.  “How are you?  Come sit down, how’s Olie?”  
  Gwen smiled sadly, “he’s doing okay.  We lost Pop a few months ago, so he didn’t feel up to coming out.  He sends his congratulations though.”  
  “Oh, tell him I’m sorry for his loss.  I’m glad your pop had someone that loved him so much.  How are you?”  She avoided the subject of Callum.  
  “I’m okay, Pop and I hadn’t been close in years, but we were working on it for Eli’s sake.”  She looked around and pointed out a little boy about seven years old.  “That’s him there, playing with the dark haired boy.”  
  “He is beautiful, Gwen.  That boy he’s playing with is Cullen.  My youngest, and the biggest surprise of my life.”  She was grinning at the boys playing now.  “I’m happy to see you, Gwenie.”  
  “I’m relieved to hear that.  I almost didn’t come when The Admiral contacted me.  I didn’t want to bring up old, bad memories.”  
  “Never, Gwen, all my memories of you are wonderful.  I hated that things between me and your pop kept me from being part of your life.”  She reached across the table and covered Gwen’s hand.  “So fill me in on everything, what do you do?”  
  “Actually, I own the hotel you’re staying at.  Daddy is there in the owner’s suite if you want to visit him in the days you’re here.  Pop built the place and Daddy fell in love with it.  We’ve been running it ever since.”  She was grinning.  “We’ve opened several others in the last few years.  All over the globe and our first off world site will open soon on Salvation.”  
  The two of them conversed for a long while after that and Gwen marveled at the way Leah handled the kids running up for hugs from Gramma, and still conversed as though it were a normal occurrence to have this chaos surrounding her.  They only broke off their conversation when Steven interrupted to pull his wife out to the floor for a dance.  
  “Steven, thank you for this.  I love that you snuck around gathering all the people we love and having them here to celebrate with us.  Penny was enough, you know.”  
  “I do, and this isn’t the last surprise of the evening.  I’ve decided it’s time I retire and spend my days under your feet.  I think,” he looked over the room full of the next generation, “I’m leaving the galaxy in good hands, and I want to spend more time with you and Cullen and the grandkids, and the rest of our brood when they are free to visit.”  
  “You’re retiring?”  They’d been talking about him stepping down for a while now, but he hadn’t felt right doing it.  
  “At the end of the month, just after we get back from escorting Aerin to school.”  
  “Oh, Steven, it’ll be good to have you home all the time.  Cullen is going to love seeing you everyday.”  She couldn’t help herself and kissed him gleefully.  “You two can go do man stuff while I write.”  Leah had found an affinity for writing while getting her wartime memoirs out.  She’d taken her experience with teaching and started a popular series of children’s books and young reader novels, and was still very successful with her ventures.  It had allowed her to be home with their children over the years and still feel like she was contributing to their income.  
  She watched the other dancers for a moment.  Penny was dancing with Luc, and Aerin was dancing with one of the Shepard-Vakarian sons.  Surprisingly not Solus, whom she’d had a large crush on for years.  Their younger daughter looked mesmerized by the young man, and Leah realized that her daughter had just fallen in love with him.  She’d seen that look on her own face so many times over the years since she’d met Steven.  “Oh, dear Gods, Steven.  Look at Aerin, she’s dancing with Tirren.”  
  He looked up like he thought they were being attacked, and shrugged at the scene.  “And, they’ve danced before.”  
  Leah gave an exasperated huff.  “Men, you can be so obtuse sometimes.”  
  A new voice came from behind them.  “They can at that.  I take it you saw it too?”  Shepard was grinning at Leah from her husband’s arms.  
  “I did, I don’t know Tirren well enough to interpret the response, but I think my little girl just found her path.”  
  “It’s mutual, believe me.  This should be a hell of a lot of fun to watch.  They’re attending the same college, you know?”  Shepard informed.  “Tirren transferred here to finish up his doctorate.”  
  “Oh thank God.  At least he’ll be with her and I don’t have to worry that she’ll go wild at school.”  Leah found herself surprisingly okay that her daughter had just found the love of her life.  She’d known Tirren for years and enjoyed the young man’s outlook on life.  It didn’t hurt that he was only a few semesters away from becoming a doctor.  
  “Looks like we’ll be family in more than name soon.”  Shepard stated.  
  Garrus spoke up then.  “Bets on how long it takes them?”  
  “Less than a year.”  Shepard stated.  
  “Not if Aerin has anything to say about it.”  Leah laughed.  “She’s the biggest procrastinator I’ve raised.”  
  Steven had caught on finally, “no, Sweetheart, she’s got too much of you in her.  Once she knows what she wants she’ll go after it like a Varren with prey.  Shepard, he’d better treat her right.”  
  The former commander scoffed at him.  “Of course he will.  He’s all Garrus’ son when it comes to girls.”  
  “He is a very respectful young man.  He always has been, Steven.  Stop it.”  She smoothed away the scowl on his face as he watched their daughter dancing.  “They remind me of us all those years ago.”  Aerin was snuggled close to Tirren now, and rested her head over his heart.  Tirren’s own head was resting on her dark tresses and there was a secret little smile on his lips.  “I need a picture of that.”  She pulled up her tool and snapped several photos of the dancing couple.  
  “I want a copy, Leah.”  Shepard stated, and Leah quickly messaged the photos to her.  
  “There you go.  Thanks for being here Jay, Garrus.”  She saw both their nods before Steven swept her back into the dance.  It was getting late and things were slowly winding down.  Most of the attendees with small children had left.  Morgan had taken Cullen with her when she took the grandkids back to the hotel, so Steven and Leah were taking advantage of it to monopolize each other’s dance card.  Finally, they were the only ones left on the floor besides Tirren and Aerin.  “Hey, my Admiral, ready to head back to the hotel?”  
  “I suppose so, want to try prying our daughter away from her new beau?”  
  “No, let them enjoy this.  He’ll get her back safely.”  Leah smoothed the furrowed brow before kissing her husband.  “You get the cab, I’ll let Aerin know we’re headed to the hotel.”  
  “Okay, see you in a bit.”  He kissed her hand before letting her go.  
  Leah approached the couple still swaying together.  “Hate to interrupt, but Dad and I are headed to the room.  You two enjoy, but don’t stay out too late.  Take care of my baby girl, Tirren Vakarian.”  
  “Yes, Ma’am.  It would be my pleasure.”  He grinned at her and she was amazed at how much of his adoptive parents shined in his eyes.  
  “All right, Sweat Pea, mind if I steal a hug before we go?”  Leah asked using the nickname that Aerin had heard most of her life.  
  “Of course not.  I’ve got lots of hugs for you, Mom.”  She let go of Tirren to turn and squeeze Leah tight.  “Love you, Mom.”  
  “I love you too, Baby.  I’m glad you decided to come with us.  Maybe I’ll miss you a little less when you’re at school now that I’m getting all this vacation time with you.  I think you and I should take a day and spend it just us either here or in London.”  She held her daughter as tightly as Aerin was hugging her.  
  “I’d like that, Mom.  Maybe we should let Penny and Morgan in though, make it a girls day.”  Aerin suggested.  
  “And leave the kids with your father and your brother?  I don’t know what we’ll come home to if we do that.”  Leah grinned at Aerin’s giggle.  “How about we have our day and then another for all the girls?  I want to spend time with you before you’re gone, Aer.”  Leah was really feeling the fact that her daughter would soon be out in the world becoming an adult without her parents.  
  “I’m not going too far, Mom.  Just a shuttle ride away, but I’d like to spend the day with you too.”  Aerin was starting to understand what Luc had tried to make her see earlier.  
  “Good, we’ll make a plan over breakfast, if you’re up.  If not we’ll do it at lunch.”  She grinned at her daughter’s habit of sleeping in.  Leah was guilty of it herself when she got the chance.  
  “Actually, I kinda want to do some shopping and go to the art museum.  If that’s okay?”  
  “Absolutely, would you mind going with me to the memorial.  I need to take flowers.”  Aerin knew that her mother visited the war memorial every time they were in Vancouver, and made a trip alone, annually, just to visit.  Aerin had never been invited along, and as far as she knew neither had any of her siblings.  
  “Oh, sure, I’d love to.”  She was honored that her mother would want her along.  
  “Good,”  Leah shook her head, “you’re so much like me at this age.  You make me happy, sweet girl.”  
  “Thanks mom.”  She pulled Leah tight again, choked up and not wanting to let it show.  “Go, Dad’s probably getting impatient, and I’ve got this great guy that I want to get to know better.”  
  “Okay, baby, enjoy yourselves, but not too much.”  She gave Aerin a knowing look.  
  “She’ll behave, Mrs. Hackett.  I’ll make certain of that.”  Tirren stated with a grin.  
  “Okay, you kids I’m going.”  She headed to meet her husband, but turned back to watch them dance when she reached the doors.  She could imagine herself and her husband in the couple still holding each other close.  It was still new and they’d likely take their time, but Leah knew that this was the man that her daughter would marry, and it made her happy.  
  “Ready, wife?”  Steven had come up behind her and slid still strong arms around her.  
  “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready to let her go, but I have to.”  She knew he wasn’t asking that though and turned to share a lingering kiss with him.  “Let’s head back, Cullen won’t go to sleep without kisses goodnight.”  He nodded and helped her into the back of the cab.  He was soon beside her and they were content to hold on to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you've made it to the end. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I'll love you forever if you were kind enough to leave comments and constructive criticism. Hugs! Odie

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the title from a Deviant Art image by Hackett-Out so props to you. There are references in here to a separate fic that I’m working on for FemShep/Garrus, which may or may not be posted in my lifetime because I’m not entirely happy with it and a little stuck at the moment, hence the Hackett fic. So if you are confused I’m sorry, try to enjoy the story anyway.


End file.
